A Cracked Gift
by Hermineuh
Summary: Armitage Hux is a journalist for a scientific magazine. However, when he must attend a presentation on something not scientifically proven, he finds it difficult to keep his sharp tongue in check. Doesn't matter if the presenter is built like his wet dream man.
1. Chapter 1

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming and Hux could only press his nails in his palms to avoid shooting his hand in the air to yell scientifically accurate facts at the presenter. On the chair next to him, his colleague and friend Phasma seemed to have noticed his anger and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Does he even hear himself?" Hux whispered.

"Since he's doing the presentation, I think he does," she replied, her red lips slightly smiling.

"Remind me again why you're here?" Hux asked in a low voice. "Last I checked, this voodoo nonsense has nothing to do with self-care."

She shrugged and wrote some words on the notepad resting on the right knee of her crossed legs. Again, Hux admired her capacity at multitasking.

"Boss thinks this might help people who suffer from illness, whether to help accept the fatality or to give hope in a cure, I'm not sure," she admitted and raised her eyes to look at the speaker who was still delivering his presentation in a monotone voice.

Luckily, Hux and Phasma were sitting in the back of the conference room and despite the low number of participants, the dark-haired man did not seem to mind their lack of attention.

"You?" Phasma asked, still taking notes, though Hux now suspected she was scribbling her shopping list. "Seems a bit far from engineering and science," she added.

"Which is exactly why my editor-in-chief wanted me here," he replied. "To bust those hippie con artists," he continued after Phasma nodded.

"I got the idea," she replied. "Makes more sense for you to be here than me."

Hux let out a low growl.

"You think? Because writing an in-depth article about some gibberish is more interesting or important than informing our readers about a new molecule that showed positive results against Alzheimer?" He countered.

It took him a few seconds and Phasma's total lack of reaction to realize he had spoken too loud and the room was now too silent.

"Should I explain this gibberish once more if it is too difficult for you to understand?" The presenter told Hux, loud enough for everyone to mistake his tone for annoyance whereas Hux detected only amusement. But then, he never was really good at deciphering people's emotions.

"No, it is quite clear actually," Hux answered. "Though it would be nice if you could present some scientific evidence."

A few heads turned and Hux could feel their gaze on him but kept his face straight, staring at the presenter.

"Again, if the scientists were interested, they would have come forward already," the speaker said in a low voice. "As there are only a few who are blessed…"

"Ah! Yes!" Hux cut him. "Only a gifted elite is able to control this… this… farce or force, whatever you call it, which means again that regular people have to blindly believe in something intangible."

Immediately, the presenter's face twisted in something dangerous. He was pissed, that much Hux could tell.

"Hux," Phasma whispered next to him. "You better not go home alone, he will break you in half."

"This is no joke," the dark-haired man growled. "Your lack of faith is only sign of how little you understand the world. If you do not see something," he hissed "then it doesn't exist. Isn't that right, Mister…?"

"Aaaaand, we're done!" a tall and bulky women interrupted, jumping from her seat on the first row. She hurried next to the presenter who huffed loudly and turned to face the desk to his left filled with flyers. "Thank you Mr. Ren for your detailed and impressive presentation. Unfortunately the time is up and we must clear the room for the next lecture." She clapped her hands, nodded and smiled at the audience. "If you have questions about the Force, Mr. Ren will gladly answer them for the next fifteen minutes." She eyed Hux and frowned. "However I must remind you that debating faith here is not the appropriate place and I am sure you can find some forums on internet to discuss your views."

A few chuckles rose from the listeners.

"Thank you again for joining this conference and don't forget to get a flyer with the list of conferences sponsored by Hope Association," she concluded before nodding once more and smiling widely.

While a handful of attendees rose and went to talk to the presenter, Hux and Phasma remained seated. She smiled while slowly shaking her head.

"What?" Hux grumbled. "It's not enough for this Association to show a pretty face to silence my wit and cleverness."

"Pretty face?"

"Pretty figure," he corrected. "You cannot deny that he's got a nice built."

She turned her head to look at the presenter once more. Strangely, he seemed to be watching them, as he quickly focused his attention back to a couple of elderly men. "True," she admitted. "Though I'm sure I can do more push-ups than him."

"Of course you do. And kick his arse in ten seconds flat."

"You're exaggerating," she tutted him. "Again."

"Fifteen seconds."

"That's more like it!" She laughed and stood up. "Are you going to ask nice-built over there for an interview?"

Hux sighed while looking at his own sparse notes. He knew he would remember most of the presentation but that wouldn't suffice to write an article. As least not an interesting one.

"I should. Perhaps I'll manage to get something interesting out of this nonsense. You?"

"I've got everything I need. Don't get yourself killed just yet." She smiled and looked down at him. "Or it will end up like the Tarkin case all over again."

Hux grumbled then stood up. "You're giving me nightmares already!"

Phasma let out a loud laugh and after shaking his hand farewell, she went on her way, her high heels clicking on the polished floor. As Hux watched her leave, he started to think about questions he should ask and how to formulate them without angering the presenter. Maybe he ought to get his name right first. What was it again? Kyle? Kyle Ben? Or was it Ren? It still amazed him how easily he forgot information that didn't fully interest him.

He gathered his belongings, left his row and started to walk toward the presenter before the tall and bulky woman jumped in front of him. He stopped and knew exactly what would follow.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked, her hands joined in front of her.

"No, I just have a few questions for my article." Hux explained.

"I'm afraid we're out of time for questions," she said, her smile a little forced.

"I'll be quick, then."

"I'm sorry but the time is up. As you can see, the other lecture is ready to start."

Hux turned and looked at the handful of people who were chatting outside the conference room.

"Then I'll just schedule a meeting with him. That won't take long."

"I'm afraid I have to insist." With her right hand, she showed him the exit door. "I am sure you can schedule a meeting with Mr. Ren outside of this room."

Hux didn't insist further. Clearly, she wanted him out of her hair. As he nodded, he reminded himself to write a hellish article about her so-called "Hope Association" and how she managed conference rooms, just to spite her. And yes, he was childish like that.

He walked out of the room, feeling her eyes following his every move, then reached the elevators. He pressed the button and didn't have to wait long until the doors opened. A handful of people exited and he hurried inside, pressed the ground floor button then the one to speed-up the door closure. He really wasn't in a mood to share anything with any of his colleagues (amongst journalists, everyone is a colleague, even if working for a different magazine) or bloggers or members of the "Hope Association". He estimated he had heard enough non-sense for the day. Possibly the week.

He left the elevator and walked through the great hall before exiting the building. The doorman saluted him while holding the door opened. As expected, the wind was blowing and Hux had to turn his peacoat's collar up to keep some warmth. Immediately, he noticed the flood of cars honking and staying almost stationary in the street. Which wasn't a surprise as it was peak hour. The subway would be barfing with passengers and the taxis wouldn't move any faster. Which meant he wouldn't get home before several hours and he could only hope Millie wouldn't notice his long absence. He left a lot of food for her so she should be alright for now. Better hope so, especially for the sake of his couch.

And as his day couldn't get any worse, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. When he noticed the caller-ID, he sighed and rushed back inside the building as the call might take a while.

"Yes, Maz." he answered. It was never a good sign when your editor-in-chief called.

"You better not be answering your phone if the presentation isn't over!" She replied with her usual attitude.

"It's over. I'm on my way home. You'll get the article before the end of the week," Hux assured her.

That gave him a little more than three days. It was easily manageable.

"Did you stay till the end?" She asked.

"Of course, Maz. Who do you think I am?"

"Better not answer that," she retorted. "Tell me about it."

"Just as I told you it would be. It was ridiculous. Only foolish people would believe this amount of lies." Hux replied honestly. "You should have seen the others. Most of them were ready to throw their money at the guru."

"The guru?"

There was a strange noise, like a sort of bip, but muffled.

"Well, not exactly a guru," Hux explained and immediately noticed the echo. Maz had put him on speaker, he needed to be careful. "The presenter had the audience eating in his hand but he did not set himself as a… err…" he hesitated "a spiritual guide…" he finished.

"You remember the name of the presenter?" she asked.

Hux swore silently.

"Mr. Ren," he replied after a short hesitation. Thank whoever for his memory!

He heard a faint voice, male, as if coming from the other side of Maz' office. He thought he heard something in the lines of "that's him."

"Kylo Ren?" Maz asked.

"Perhaps. Just Mr. Ren," Hux said. "I can check again, give me a minute."

"No, wait."

Another murmur.

"Was he tall? Dark hair?"

"Yes," Hux confirmed. "Huge nose. Even bigger ears that he tried desperately to hide in his mane."

He heard the other voice laugh but it sounded a bit sad.

"That's him, Han," Maz said to that other person in a low voice. "Do you want to go there?"

The sounds now came muffled and started to get on Hux' nerves. He had better things to do than talk about that cult and so-called teacher, or whatever he named himself, Ren.

"Maz, I'll hang up. I'm about to enter the subway," he lied.

"Wait!" Her voice came loud and clear. "Can you go back? Schedule an interview with him?"

"I can try."

"Make sure to get his number," she insisted. "I want to know everything about that man and his religion."

"So it is a sect!" Hux said a bit louder than expected.

"I'm counting on you. Get me the most detailed information you can."

Hux sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up. He might have left already."

"Then track him down."

"I'm not-"

"Gotta go. Call me when you have a time and place for the meeting," she said in a hurried voice before hanging up.

Hux took a deep breath and, trying to contain his anger, pocketed his mobile. If she wanted intel about that man, she should hire a detective! He was a journalist, not a private investigator! And what was this deal with the other man. Did she call him Han? What sort of name was that anyway?

He left the building once more, under the scrutiny of the doorman who may have heard the whole conversation. Outside, the traffic did not improve one bit and Hux could feel the cold wrap around his legs and reach under his coat. He gave two hours before snow would start to fall and bury the city under a thick layer that would freeze the traffic even more.

Just to spite Maz, he decided to take a taxi and put it on his expense report. If she wanted him to take on another role, she would have to pay! But to get it approved, he'd have to fulfill his mission first and get to talk to that Mr. Ren. And he really wasn't looking forward to talking with a guru. As pretty as his figure might be.

As he walked back into the building for the second time, the doorman eyed him suspiciously now. He headed for the elevators and pressed the button. He had to wait for several seconds before the doors of the one on the right opened. Again, pushed another button for the tenth floor and part of his mind wondered how such a small group like "Hope Association" could rent such a nice room in a renown building in that fancy part of the city. It didn't make sense. Unless they had donors or had connections. Maybe he should investigate and let one of his whistleblower friend or colleague know.

Once he reached the floor, he soon realized from the closed door and the monotone voice coming through, that the new conference had already started. He cursed under his breath. He had to find that man and sooner the better.

He did not waste any more time and started to look around. All rooms on the floor had a little placard with their number and function. Everything was so neat and organized, he liked it a lot. Soon he found a door labeled "dressing and break room". He knocked twice then opened the door.

It was a small room with a row of lockers against the wall on the left followed by a few hangers with coats, and in the middle two round tables with four chairs each. Against the right wall, a kitchen worktop with a coffee machine and a microwave. In front of him, the presenter had his back turned to Hux and was putting his laptop in a messenger bag using one of the table for support. Hux took a step forward and cleared his throat, ready to ask for a meeting with the man.

"I don't sign autographs," the man said before Hux could say a word.

"I… don't want any autograph," Hux replied, a little setback. "I'm glad you're still here, actually."

"That was a joke."

"I'm sorry?"

The presenter closed his bag and gave Hux a quarter-head turn. Slowly, he stood straighter and fully confronted Hux. He had a serious look on his face though Hux couldn't help but notice the little stretch on the corner of his lips.

"The autograph," he explained. "Since no one asks me for autographs."

"Ah." Hux simply said, not really sure what protocol he should adopt.

Immediately, the tiniest smirk Hux had identified vanished from the man's face.

"That wasn't funny," he admitted with a nod.

Again, Hux was at a loss at what to say. On one hand he should use all his charm to get the interview he wanted. On the other, being nice didn't come naturally to him. He decided to try his best.

"It was," he assured.

The man looked at him sharply and Hux could only see soulful brown eyes staring at him. For a moment, Hux wondered how these eyes could shine so brightly. Must have been the neon lights on the ceiling.

"You don't think it's funny," Mr. Ren commented.

"I don't," Hux confirmed. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't." He shook his head. What was he doing? He was here to get more information about that thing, the Force or whatever, and apparently his phone number. "Anyway," Hux continued, trying to focus on the task at hands. "I'm glad you're still here."

"That, you are." the man replied.

Hux refrained from making a snarky comment and forced a smile on his face. "My name is Hux and I am a journalist for Takodatech. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the Force."

The man squinted at him and Hux did his best to not find it a bit cute. The man was massive and just a bit taller than him. As he walked toward Hux, messenger bag on one shoulder, he seemed like he was looming. If he wanted to physically impress Hux, it worked. However, frighten him? Scare him? Not a chance.

"Though your presentation was quite extensive, I would require more in-depth information to complete my article," Hux continued when he did not receive any reply from Mr. Ren who was still staring.

"How would you like to proceed?" The presenter asked, his voice deep.

He was now standing right in front of Hux, towering him in a way someone as tall as Hux did not think possible.

Hux swallowed, forcing himself to stand his ground. "I was thinking between one and two hours, at your convenience."

"As you seemed not that interested in my presentation, I highly doubt two hours would be enough," Mr. Ren replied with a mocking tone.

"I can assure you I am highly capable of understanding your… topic." Hux replied and felt a bit insulted when the man smirked at him.

"Very well," the black-haired man agreed. "However I must tell that I will leave tomorrow early morning for a retreat."

"Alright, when will you be back?" Hux asked.

"In a month. Maybe two. Depends."

Hux shook his head. "That won't work. I have to file the article before the end of the week."

"Then I guess you'll have to do with the information from the presentation," he said, then walked past Hux, bumping his shoulder intentionally.

Hux huffed then followed the man who was heading for the elevators. "You can give me your phone number and I can call you tomorrow for the interview, once you reached your destination. A face-to-face meeting isn't mandatory," he insisted, forcing his steps to match Mr. Ren's.

"I won't." The man pressed the elevator's button and immediately, the doors on the right opened. "I don't give my phone number to anyone. Least a journalist who deemed beneath him to listen to me."

Hux slipped in the elevator right after the man. "I listened," he insisted, his patience stretching thin, "however I do not recall any scientific evidence, hence the interview so you could enlighten me and I'd be able to write a good article."

Against his better judgment, he noticed his tone had been a bit brittle and before he tried to compensate with a nicer remark, the presenter let out a small laugh.

"By interviewing me, you're doing me a favor?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. "I thought you'd grovel a lot more before using basic manipulation techniques."

"I don't grovel!" Hux shot back, undignified.

"I noticed," the man replied with a barely-there smirk. "Once you drop the fake smiles and false compliment, that is."

Hux opened his mouth to protest but the dark-haired man beat him to it. "And you might even be fun to talk to," he added.

"So, it's working?" Hux asked, noticing his chance and taking it. "You'll give me your phone number and I'll call tomorrow?"

"That's not what I said. And again, I'm not giving my number."

As the elevator slowed down and biped just before the doors opened, Hux tried to block the way out by moving in front of the presenter. "Careful, Mr. Ren. Though you were passionate about that topic of yours, it seems like you are just a show off who's waiting for people to beg. Almost desperate, for attention, maybe?"

"Do you want me to make you beg?" Mr. Ren snarled after taking a step forward and slowly lowering his head toward Hux.

His incredibly long and crooked nose was now a few centimeters from Hux's who could only stare at the deep brown eyes and tried hard not to interpret the way said eyes moved to his mouth and back up again. Hux pinched his lips.

"That's what I thought," Mr. Ren smirked before straightening himself once more and forcing Hux to move.

Too stunned to really stand his ground, Hux watched him leave the elevator. However, it took just a couple of seconds to get his mind back in the game. With just a few strides, he caught up with the presenter.

"In that case, I'll give you my phone number and you can call me tomorrow," he insisted.

Hux knew he was persistent, sometimes even single-focused. But this was apparently important for Maz and that Han bloke. He just couldn't let go.

"No," the presenter replied. Hux noticed he slowed down a little while they were crossing the building's great hall, making it easier for Hux to catch up.

"Why not?"

"Because it means you'll wait for my phone call. I won't call you, Mr. Hux."

The doorman opened the door and shot Hux a side-glance. As both men exited the building, Hux noticed the traffic had not improved one bit.

"Are you always this insufferable?" Hux asked when Mr. Ren stopped to look at the honking cars then the sky.

"I don't make promises I cannot keep."

"So, what? You're doing me a favor?"

"Yes, Mr. Hux. Don't expect a phone call from me. Or rather, I promise you I won't call you."

Hux shook his head. "I should have asked for your autograph first," Hux mumbled loud enough for the man to hear him. "Maybe that would have put you in a better mood."

To his surprise, the presenter barked a laugh. "Alright," he said, turning toward Hux. "As it seems we're going nowhere, how about this. Coffee shop or bar?"

Hux opened his mouth before closing it immediately. Surely the man wasn't suggesting to hold the interview right now? Hux desperately wanted to go back home, cuddle with his cat and have some food delivered. However, he could not let a chance like this slip between his fingers.

"Yes!" he exclaimed before the presenter could retract his offer.

The man chuckled. "Yes to what?"

"Coffee, tea, anything." Hux replied, readjusting his messenger bag.

"Coffee shop it is," the man stated, while taking his smartphone out of his pocket. "Let's see if there's something nice around here."

"There's a Starbucks across the street," Hux noticed and when the man shot him a suspecting look, he just shrugged. "Better than freezing in the cold," he retorted. "Or a goat poop smoking and Christmas tree infused tea, or whatever, hippie coffee shop."

"Are you always this insufferable?" Mr. Ren teased, using the same tone as Hux just a minute before.

"Only when it's that cold and I'm trying to get an interview," Hux replied.

"Be glad, you'll have your interview and there's a coffee shop around the block."

The mockery was clear in his voice but Hux did not mind. Actually, he warmed up to the man a little. Maybe he wasn't some hippie-wannabe.

Hux tighten his coat then nodded. "I'll follow you."

As Mr. Ren turned around, he suddenly noticed the man was only wearing a large dark-grey jumper, possibly made of wool, and a sort of black shawl that he had managed to throw over his head, making it like a hood. Hux frowned, recanting his last thought. Maybe he was a hippie-wannabe. A hipster at best!

As the man's long legs already got him at the end of the building, Hux hurried to catch up. He matched his pace and both silently walked until the next intersection. Then, they took a left turn and entered a calmer street, with plane trees every few meters. It clearly was a residential area and Hux wondered how much the rent would cost around here. Possibly more than a month's salary.

Soon enough, they reached a hole-in-the-wall kind of place. A small café which looked more amateur than anything else. He refrained from cringing, not wanting to waste a chance at that interview.

As soon as they entered, Hux could smell cinnamon, vanilla and coffee aromas floating. Without a look to the cashier who welcomed them, Mr. Ren went straight to the opposite corner of the small café where a table and two comfortable armchairs were left empty. The presenter sat on the one next to the wall and removed his shawl. Hux careful placed his messenger bag on the floor and took a pen and his notebook out, took his peacoat off, folded it neatly over the back of the armchair, then sat down. The very next second, a waitress stood next to them and handed a menu.

"To eat or just to drink?" She asked with a faked cheerful voice.

This was the kind of attitude that made Hux miss Ireland. Perhaps people were seen as cold, but at least they didn't try to pretend to be happy to serve rude customers.

"To drink, and one double-espresso for me," he answered without looking at the menu.

"I'll have the same," Mr. Ren ordered. "Thank you," he added when the young waitress trotted to the counter.

They looked at each for a couple of seconds before Hux tapped his notebook with the pen.

"Shall we begin?"

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

"Whenever you're ready," the presenter said with a nod.

"What's your name?" Hux asked.

Mr. Ren raised his eyebrows and shot him the most unimpressed glance Hux has even seen. "Really? You sat in that room for nearly three hours and you don't know my name?"

"Of course I know how you call yourself, Mr. Ren. However, that possibly cannot be your real name." Hux replied.

"You're right. It isn't. But I chose to be called Kylo Ren for a reason. And I'm neither going to tell you my birth name, nor explain to you why I changed," the dark-haired man stated.

Hux lifted his right hand as a peace gesture. "Look, I feel that we've started on the wrong foot. I won't take what you're not willing to give." He waited for Mr. Ren to nod, then held his hand in front of him. "Let's try this again, Mr. Ren. Good afternoon. My name is Armitage Hux and I am here to ask you a few questions."

Hux saw that little smirk again and felt suddenly glad to prompt such reaction from the presenter. A more amiable Mr. Ren means answers and, why not, his phone number. That way Maz would get off his back for a while.

"Call me Ren. Or Kylo, I don't mind," he replied and shook Hux's hand. "But mocking my name when you're called Armitage wasn't a smart move," he deadpanned, that smirk stretching a bit more.

"Well, I didn't have much choice in the matter." Hux replied. "I was way too young to argue against it. Also, I like being called Hux."

"Fair enough, Hux."

Hux took his pen and scribbled Ren's name, underlining it twice. "That way I won't forget," he told Ren who was observing him, his voice like a flat line to match Ren's sarcastic remark.

Ren shook his head a little, eyes fixed on Hux. "Is it necessary for you to be this intense?" he asked, clearly amused.

Hux raised an eyebrow before answering. "When facing a Force-user, I have to keep up my appearance," he joked.

"Your appearance is fine," Ren answered a bit too loud and too quick but Hux chose not to dwell on it.

"If you'd let me, I'd like to summarize your presentation in a few words," Hux said. He waited for Ren's agreement before continuing. "The Force is everywhere. Like an aura of some sort."

Ren nodded.

"All living things are surrounded by it but-"

"It moves through and surrounds every living thing." Ren interrupted, his face now as serious as during the presentation.

"But only a few can control it." Hux finished.

"You cannot control the Force," Ren explained. "You can know about it and some can learn its ways. But you cannot control it."

Hux squinted a little. "Right…" he mumbled before clearing his throat. "See? This is where I have a problem." He wanted to get this out of the way before resuming his understanding of the presentation. "Well… more than one actually. Because, first of all, I still don't remember seeing any scientific evidence that it even exists. Second, let's say it exists, but only a few knows about it. Third, on that limited privileged few," he insisted on the last words "even fewer know how to use it."

Hux kept his gaze locked on Ren, not wanting to miss any reaction.

"How convenient," he continued as he was getting nothing but those brown eyes staring back at him "that this thing exists since the dawn of time, but we only hear about it now? From, of course, only a few selected ones." Hux was sure by now his tone conveyed how he felt about this whole deal. "You come all the way here to tell us about this marvelous thing that only 1% of the population can comprehend. What does that even make you? Someone who knows about it or just a random schmuck who's been hired by some guru to recruit weak minded people? Surprisingly enough, you haven't revealed yourself as one of the lucky few. Which, let's be honest, at this point, wouldn't even surprise me, really."

Hux saw a whirlwind of expressions pass on Ren's face but they were so quick, he couldn't pinpoint

one. Was he angry? Probably. Insulted? More than likely. Sad? Why would he?

Ren lowered his head a little, eyeing the wooden table before raising only his gaze to meet Hux's. "I am." he simply said.

"What?" Hux exclaimed louder than he was raised to do. "Now you're just insulting me," he added in a lower voice.

"I surprised you," Ren mocked. "And it's true. I am one of the few who can use the Force. Though it was a long and hard path."

Hux laid his pen on his notebook, closed his eyes, let out a long sigh and leaned in the armchair.

"Here's how I see where the interview might go. First possibility, you really are mocking me and want to create a buzz, or whatever, for your guru to lure innocent people into your cult. And I won't have you make me part of this buffoonery. Meaning I will leave this very instant. Second possibility, you are convinced you can control the-"

"You cannot control-" Ren interrupted him.

"Whatever!" Hux cut him. "You are convinced you can control the Force," he repeated, his eyes now opened and fixed on Ren. "Despite all this being a big bag of …" he waved his hand in the air. "Which means I will have to contact a colleague specialized in psychiatry to lead this interview. Your case would surely interest him greatly."

He remained silent for two whole seconds, not looking away from Ren. Suddenly, the waitress trotted to their table and placed their coffees in front of them, same forced smile, accompanied by a cheerful "Here you go!" that couldn't possibly be genuine. Ren thanked her, then looked back at Hux, as if he knew he wasn't done yet.

"And third possibility," Hux continued. "It's true. It's all true. The Force exists, and you can control it. Don't interrupt!" he warned when he noticed Ren was about to open his big mouth. "Which, honestly, does not make any sense. But if it's true. If all of it is true. I will listen to your every word and write the best article of my carrier."

Ren's lips quirked a little. He was smiling, Hux noticed. He wasn't sure why.

"You do realize," Ren started "that you're the one who asked, insisted and begged for an interview?" he said with that little smirk.

"I didn't beg."

"You were close to."

"I really wasn't."

"I can assure you the Force is real and I can use it." Ren said with a more serious tone, no longer smiling. "It's all a question of concentration and faith."

Hux refrained from rolling his eyes. "Everything is," he stated before sitting straighter and gathering his pen and notebook. "I'm obviously not convinced by statements only," he added.

"I don't care about your opinion, Hux." Ren declared. "Neither if you're convinced. I'm telling the truth. The Force is all around us and only a few can comprehend its power."

Hux opened his mouth, then hesitated. He needed to decide whether it was worth losing his time. Maz be damned. He was sure, well almost sure, he could get out of this without being shout at. Maybe she'll stare at him through her too big, too thick, glasses, making her look like a crazy black moor goldfish. This wasn't even his domain of expertise! He was all about engineering and when she had mentioned this conference, he had understood his mission as a call-out article. Throwing shade over a bunch of hippies who thought they knew anything about science. But after the phone call earlier, he wasn't so sure anymore. After all, she had said something along the lines of "do your thing and give me something good". Perhaps, he should stop thinking everyone used double-entendre when speaking. Now that he was thinking about it, maybe she really wanted "something good". After all, a scoop about the Force would secure his position as a great journalist, and the magazine's reputation.

"Good lord…" he mumbled, lost in his thoughts and the implications of his sudden realization.

"Again, you can just call me Ren," the dark-haired man deadpanned as he held his cup and took a sip.

Hux shot him an unimpressed glance before sighing, long and loud. "Very well. Let's say you're not a mad man and that it exists."

Ren nodded, waiting for Hux to continue.

"Prove it." Hux said. "Give me a research, an article, anything scientific. Give me a proof."

Ren shook his head, a few strands of hair now gently framing his face. "There are no articles, no scientific study." He looked at Hux. "It's everywhere. Around every living thing on Earth," he explained.

"Is there a way to measure it?"

"No," Ren replied. "You can feel it, you can know about it and some can use it."

"I feel like we're running in circles here," Hux commented.

"You're so right." Ren agreed with a half-concealed sigh, his eyes looking at the ceiling in clear gesture of boredom before focusing back on Hux.

"Then, give me something tangible," Hux suggested. "You said that the Force is so powerful that it could cure any illness."

"Yes."

"Give me the name of the person who was cured. That's something to start with," Hux said while scribbling down some notes.

As Ren's reply didn't come, Hux raised his gaze and saw what could be interpreted as embarrassment.

"That's what I said, yes," Ren finally confirmed. "However, it hasn't been done… just yet."

"You're really not making this any easier," Hux commented, now convinced he was losing his time.

Ren frowned but said nothing. He tapped his fingers against the table once. Twice. Then he shot a glance at the counter where the barista looked bored out of his mind. He appeared hesitant, then returned his gaze toward Hux.

"Which flavor do you hate?" he asked suddenly, seeming to have figured something out.

"Excuse me?"

"Banana? Mint? Chocolate? Vanilla? Which flavor do you hate?" Ren repeated, insisting a bit more vehemently.

"Huh… mint, I guess." Hux replied, frowning. "Mint and chocolate. Only the Brits could come up with something that awful," he commented with disdain.

"Very well," Ren said in an assured voice. He cleared his throat and leaned a bit forward, not breaking eye contact with Hux. "You desperately want to drink a mocha mint chocolate latte," he stated.

Hux felt stunned for a couple of seconds, his mind telling him he absolutely needed to drink a mocha mint chocolate latte right now, while another part shouted he hated that. He groaned. "What in Heaven's name…"

Ren sat a bit straighter and observed Hux, eyebrows raised and head slightly tilted. "Interesting," he noted softly. "You want a mocha mint chocolate latte. Now!" he affirmed then, his voice sharp and commanding.

In a knee-jerk reaction, Hux shot straight up, hitting the table with his thighs, spilling both coffee cups. "I want a mocha mint chocolate latte!" he shouted before frowning. "What? No I don't!" He looked down at Ren who was now smirking, seeming very proud of himself. "You," Hux breathed. "You!" He pointed his finger toward Ren. "You did this!"

Ren shrugged but kept his cocky smile. "Do you have any proof?"

"You bastard!" Hux shouted. "Is this what it's all about? Mind control?"

"Sit down," Ren told him in an appeasing tone. "I'll tell you about it."

Hux huffed but obeyed. As he looked down on the table, he saw the coffee spilled on his notebook. He swore between his teeth and turned to the waitress who was watching him, as well as all other patrons and the barista. "Two coffees and a towel please," he ordered, ignoring the stares.

Immediately, the waitress rushed and helped to wipe the table clean before removing the mostly empty cups.

They waited for her to bring the coffees and Hux tried his best to calm his shaky hands as he lifted his. He gulped half of the cup, slightly burning his tongue and throat, but he needed to gather his thoughts, which were now a whirlwind of emotions mixed with questions, and mostly anger.

"What the hell was that?" Hux gritted after lowering his coffee. He felt a little bit calmer, but could not repress a bad feeling about this whole act. His body acted before he could do anything. As if his own mind got short-circuited and, like a perfect little soldier, his flesh hurried to obey the order.

"I'm impressed," Ren said, eyebrows still raised and looking a bit smug. "You impressed me, Hux."

"Glad to hear," Hux retorted. "What did you do?"

"I used the Force to suggest something to your mind." Ren explained.

"Mind control. Really?"

"Not really, no. It's not possible to control a human being like this. However, with the Force, you can strongly suggest something. Anything actually. And weak minds are easily influenced."

"You thought I was weak!" Hux snarled, still feeling uneasy about all this. He couldn't understand how Ren did it. With such ease! He hated not being able to have full control of the situation.

"I didn't," Ren denied. "Quite the opposite. I thought you were a regular-minded obnoxious person. But it's clear you are a strong-minded obnoxious assholish person." He shot an exaggerated smile at Hux.

"Well, right back at you!"

"I'm strong-minded?" Ren joked.

"Asshole." Hux replied, making Ren chuckle then shake his head.

"I really did not expect this. But now, you witnessed first-hand what the Force can do."

"Doesn't look very positive to me," Hux commented.

"No, it…" Ren stopped himself and all signs of cockiness vanished. "It caused a lot of problems. Some people tried to use the Force in a bad way. They gained power, money, wealth. All thanks to the Dark Side of the Force." He licked his lips and looked down at his own cup of coffee. "It's… it's a long story, perhaps for another time. But now, you know. The Force exists."

Hux squared his jaw. He felt unsteady and violated, however he'd rather be damned than continue showing any sign of weakness.

"You could have shown me your ability on someone else. The barista or the waitress." Hux said.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "You literally would have thrown someone else under the bus?"

"First of all, better anyone else than me." He noticed Ren's faked concern expression. "Oh please! Don't play the outraged bystander," he scoffed. "Second of, the bus is not literal. Drop the act."

Ren let out an honest bark of laughter then nodded.

"Actually… ," he started and slightly tilted his head "I'm sure you wouldn't have been convinced, thinking that maybe the waitress or someone else was part of the trick. Like the innocent hand during magic shows."

Hux kept silent for a second. He had to admit Ren was right. Absolutely right. He wouldn't have believed Ren if he hadn't experienced it firsthand.

He nodded. "True." He looked at the large man in front of him. Such powers in the wrong hands could really have terrible consequences. Or be of great help. He thought about a character on a TV show he saw recently. Kilgrave or something?

"Have you used that power on other people?" he asked, not really wanting to straight-out ask if Ren forced people to commit suicide.

"Yes," came Ren's reply in a whisper. "And I deeply regret it." He seemed sincere enough. But again, Hux really wasn't one to decipher human's emotions and he left that to mentalists and people with empathy. "Even if it was mostly to ask to let me pay my groceries first." Ren continued.

"Seriously?" Hux deadpanned.

Ren shot his hands in the air in a false offence. "Come on! You can't blame me! Nobody likes to wait in line!"

He had a point. Also, Hux was 100% sure Ren would never admit to anything worse than this, especially to a journalist and a stranger.

"Since you can apparently access people's minds, can you also read thoughts?"

Ren let out a low chuckle. "Scared I'm reading yours?" he teased. As Hux did not answer, he nodded. "Yes. More or less, it depends on the person really. The stronger they are, the more difficult it is to read minds without being noticed. Usually you can only grasp emotions, sometimes images. But really, you have no idea how boring people's minds are."

"Are they now?" Hux asked.

Ren nodded again. "Shopping lists mostly. And a lot of annoyance because of the traffic, other people, tourists. You name it."

Hux frowned. That reminded him he forgot to buy tea and he almost ran out. Also, that raised another question.

"And you just enter people's mind for fun?" he asked to a smiling Ren. Why was he smiling?

"No. It's not really fun to enter someone's head. Not when the thrill of the discovery of your ability has passed. But when you're powerful… I mean, when the Force is strong with you, it's difficult to ignore people's thoughts. The strongest are the worst. It's like they're standing next to you and shouting directly in your ear. Also, the strongest are the most basic emotions. Fear. Anxiety. Hatred. Anger. Sex. A lot of sex!" He shook his head. "You quickly learn to protect yourself but it's exhausting. That's why the Force users usually keep to themselves and away from big cities."

Hux furiously wrote everything down. The way Ren had presented the Force was like a blessing. Now, it looked more like a curse. A poisoned gift. No. A cracked gift. The kind you didn't ask for, are mostly glad you received, but must be careful not to break. It was much more interesting than what he had first thought. In his mind, the Force went from some hippie-bullshit-homeopathy to full on X-Men powers. Do good, do bad. It all depended on the person and how they'd use it. It was fascinating!

"And you?" Hux asked.

"Me?" Ren repeated.

"Is the Force strong with you?"

"Yes."

His response was affirmative and definitive, not leaving any opening for discussion, and Hux believed him. He looked up from his notebook and saw Ren's resolute face. For a reason he didn't know, he smiled at the presenter, who replied with his own crooked, surprisingly gentle and genuine, smile. They stared at each other for some time. Hux was not sure how long. The waitress cleared her throat, making Hux jump out of his skin. Whatever spell had happened between them broke.

"Last order, please. We're closing in fifteen minutes."

"We're good, thank you." Hux replied, a bit more snappish than he really intended.

"She doesn't like you," Ren commented with a smirk as the waitress regained her station.

Hux shrugged. "I wonder why. I'm a delight." His flat line delivery made Ren bark a laugh.

"Course you are." Ren said.

Hux looked down at his notebook.

"The Force can heal, help you focus, gain internal peace, push people against their will, read minds…" he read before returning his gaze to Ren. "But one question remains. Can the Force make coffee?"

Ren barked another laugh, just as Hux had hoped when he asked the question in his matter-of-fact manner. He smiled, a bit proud of his accomplishment.

"In a way, it can," Ren replied, his cocky tone back in full.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You're joking."

"It can." Ren repeated. He shot a glance around, as if making sure no one was looking then leaned forward. "Look at your coffee," he whispered while withdrawing his right hand from under the table and placing it, open palmed, a few centimeters from the cup.

Hux looked down and saw the white porcelain cup raise from the table and stabilize about ten centimeters above it. Then it turned on itself twice before lowering itself back. Hux kept staring at it even now that it remained motionless on the wooden table. He knew his mouth was opened but he didn't care. He simply couldn't process what he just witnessed.

"There's a trick." Hux said.

"No there isn't," Ren replied, smile obvious in his voice.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is.

"No. There. Isn't." Ren repeated, a bit more seriously.

"There has to be!" Hux suddenly exclaimed, shooting his head up to stare at Ren.

Ren gave an almost sad smile. "I'm sorry. There isn't."

At that very instant, Hux's phone vibrated in his pocket. Without looking, eyes still fixed on Ren, he patted around and caught it. His mobile was always on Do Not Disturb mode. The only contacts allowed through were his editor-in-chief and two close friends. He shot a quick glance at the name.

"We're not done yet," he told Ren before answering the call. "Yes, Maz."

"Did you get it?" she immediately asked, making Hux roll his eyes.

"I'm working on it," he replied.

"Working on what? His phone number or the interview?"

"The phone number," Hux clarified.

"And the interview?"

"Like I said, it's a work in progress."

For a reason he didn't know, Hux felt like not telling the entire truth to her. He hoped she would interpret his words in his favor. He started to scribble on his notebook. Could she please hurry up?

"Armitage Hux," she started and Hux immediately hated her for using that manipulation technique. "I wouldn't ask that of you if it wasn't important."

"Right," he said, non-committal.

"Use whatever resource you have and track him down."

He managed to block his sight right before it got out. "I will."

"As soon as you have anything, you let me know."

"Alright."

"Phone number, hotel, car plate number. Anything. You got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Thank you," she said for possibly the first time in the three years Hux had been working with her. "It's important," she added before hanging up.

Hux looked at his phone while the app closed and shook his head, disbelieving. "Well, that's a first," he commented. He really needed to understand why he didn't tell her the truth, but first things first. "Sorry about that," he apologized as he pocketed his phone.

As soon as he looked at Ren, he knew something was wrong. His big brown eyes were now as black and cold as the night outside. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw and his hands were gripping the table as if his life depended on it.

"Are you alright?" Hux asked, unsure of what was happening. A moment before the man was a puddle of awkward sweetness. Now, ire seemed to radiate in waves.

"Who was that?" Ren asked between his teeth, face hard.

"My editor-in-chief. My boss," he clarified.

"You called her Maz. Maz Kanata?"

Hux frowned. "Yes. Do you know her?"

Ren shot straight up and put his clothes back on in a flurry of limbs, anger, and fabric.

"We're done here," he spat at Hux before marching toward the exit.

"Wait!" Hux shouted back. "Ren!"

In a whirlwind, Ren turned and fury exhaled from every pour of his body.

"You! You tricked me!" he roared. "You worked for her. And didn't tell me?"

He now stood over Hux, a menacing figure, gesticulating like a mad man.

"What is wrong with you!" Hux shot back, not really one for letting anyone step on his toes even if that meant endangering himself.

"What's wrong with… what's wrong with you! Who put you up to this? Huh! What is Maz? Or… or Han! Did Han ask you to follow me? To harass me?" Ren vociferated.

Hux tried to stand up but Ren didn't leave enough space. He remained seated but took his stand by shouting just as loud. "I have no idea what you're talking about! You lunatic! I'm just doing my job! Given by my boss! Who, yes, happened to be Maz Kanata!"

Ren suddenly stood still, eyes shooting daggers at Hux who knew that this abrupt silence was a bad omen. A terribly bad omen. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, Ren grabbed the table and threw it against the wall, making Hux flinch as it crashed in a loud bang.

"TRAITOR!" Ren bellowed before making his exit.

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Merci à Fougre pour les commentaires! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!)_

(***)

Thanks to his unfortunate quasi-military upbringing, Hux could now pride himself with having the best knee-jerk reaction one can possibly hope to possess. Before his mind could even fully pull itself together after Ren's outburst, Hux was kneeling in front of the overturned table, gathering his belongings and hastily putting them in his messenger bag. He hurriedly stood up and took his wallet out, browsing through his dollar bills. He took a fifty out, then a couple of twenties after eyeing the dent in the wall. He hoped that would suffice to cover the damages. As he was about to turn around towards the possibly stunted waitress and barista, he noticed Ren's own bag laying on the floor. He snatched it, grabbed his coat then hurried to the nearest staff who happened to be the barista. As they were about to open their mouth, no doubt to complain or ask Hux to pay, he threw the bills on the counter.

"That should cover it," he said and immediately turned to leave the café, trying to put his coat on while juggling with the two bags.

As soon as he laid foot on the pavement, he realized how heavy the snow fell during their time in the coffee shop. He grumbled, not one for being outside during a cold wave. He looked left and right but didn't see Ren anywhere. That asshole must have fled and Hux's hopes of catching him ran thinner by each passing second.

Luckily, a set of footsteps were coming from the shop and turned right, before being lost with all other traces in the snow. It seemed Ren was heading back to the avenue. Hux might still have a chance.

He hung both bags on his right shoulder and ran along the walls, where the snow was sparse, preventing him from slipping and breaking his neck.

He reached the crowded avenue in a matter of seconds and searched for the heavy dark silhouette. It must have been his lucky day as he immediately spotted him, however much further than he thought he would be.

Using the same technique, Hux ran but the strong wind and falling snow made his progress more difficult. He had not taken the time to close his coat and he was starting to freeze. His fingers were stinging from the cold and he knew he wouldn't be able to feel his fingertips soon. Trying his best to reach Ren without falling or dropping the bags, he advanced against all elements, head bowed.

When he noticed Ren was barely moving, hands now in the pockets of his trousers, shoulders slumped, his shawl covering his head like a hood, Hux picked up his speed.

"Ren!" he shouted when he thought he was in hearing distance. "Ren!" he repeated louder when Ren gave no sign of having heard him. He looked as if he was pacing, taking a few steps ahead, before stopping, looking to his left, turning in circle, then taking another step. Hux couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. "Ren!" he called for the third time as he was only a few meters from him.

"Leave me alone!" Ren hollered, suddenly turning around to face Hux, eyes huge and a bit crazy. But that wasn't all. Hux could feel there was something else. Fear. Anger. Shame? That forced him to stand tall right in front of him.

"You beast!" he shouted. "Did you really have to wreck havoc?"

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew this was just a set up!" Ren continued, gesturing again with his arms open, before turning around.

Reacting once more on almost instinct, Hux grabbed his arm, fearing Ren might run and leave him here like an idiot. "Stop!"

"You!" Ren spat as he was forced to face Hux once more.

At that very same second, Hux felt a headache sear through his brain. It shot right through his temples and burned so hot and bright, he lost eyesight. He never felt such suffering before and lost all control of himself. He shouted in agony. Nothing mattered but that pain.

As quickly it came, as quickly it left.

It took Hux several seconds before he could register what had happened. His vision slowly returned. He was on his knees, in the snow, hands on his temples, breathing hard and fast. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Above him, Ren was calling him, worry in his voice and hands tight on his shoulders.

"Hux! Hux! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Ren kept repeating. He was also kneeling on the snow. "Hux, please, say something."

"I'm fine," Hux mumbled as he felt anything but.

"You scared me," Ren said. "Can you stand up?" he asked as his grip tighten, trying to lift Hux from the pavement.

That was all it took for his brain to kick in. "You did this…" Hux said, almost disbelieving. He raised his gaze to face Ren and the guilty expression he read was all he needed. "You did this to me!" Hux repeated, louder. "You bastard!" He shoved hard at Ren as he tried to scramble up. "You utter bastard!"

Ren fell backwards, on his ass, still trying to catch himself at Hux. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm sorry, Hux. I didn't mean to."

"Are you alright?" a man standing next to Hux asked.

Hux hadn't noticed but once his eyes left Ren, he saw a few bystanders looking at them. One of them, a young man, had stepped forward. It was a nice gesture and Hux would have appreciated it if he wasn't enraged by Ren.

"We're fine. Thank you sir," he assured the man.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hux said. "We're good here."

"I can call the police if you-"

"Get lost! For Pete's sake!" Hux shouted at the small crowd before turning his focus on Ren, still sitting in the snow and watching him with his big eyes, but softer now, as if all the crazy had left him.

Rapidly, the crowd dispersed and Hux could hear an insult here and there. He really did not care.

"Had fun?" Hux asked Ren, his voice now at a more normal sound volume. "You just read my mind, didn't you."

"I'm sorry."

"So you've said."

"I really am." Ren assured, still not moving from the ground. "I lost it. I didn't mean to."

"To what? Lose it or hurt me?"

"Both." Ren replied, his gaze now lowered on his bent knees. "I try to be better. To do better. But sometimes I can't. Usually I try to be alone but…" he explained, his speech rhythm a bit off, looking lost. No, Hux corrected himself. Looking ashamed.

Hux didn't know why, but something pushed him to held his hand out for Ren to take, which he did. He helped him up.

"I'm sorry," Ren apologized again, not letting go of Hux's hand.

Hux sighed. He silently thanked his inaptitude to decipher human expressions because now, he would have compared Ren to a lost puppy. And seeing as he was almost two meters tall and built like a Gay Times model, it really wasn't a good picture to associate him with.

"Hux, please, forgive me," Ren said, sounding sincere.

"Oh, shut it. I've heard enough of you really."

"Let me…" Ren started before hesitating. "Let me buy you something. You're-"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Hux wondered.

"No!" Ren protested. "Your hand is freezing cold and… I don't know what should be done in such situation," he admitted. "Usually people would shout at me until I either leave or they get fed up."

Despite all odds, Hux let out a small laugh. He glanced at Ren who looked expectant. "Alright. That'll be a good start then."

"Alright," Ren nodded with a serious face. "Alright…" He let Hux's hand go and hurried to get both messenger bags from the ground. He put them both over his right shoulder and moved next to Hux, holding his left hand out for Hux to grab.

"You can't be serious," Hux deadpanned, closing his coat tightly over his thin body.

"Sorry…" Ren apologized in a hurry. He let his hand fall back. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything, really." Hux replied, placing his freezing hands in a ball inside his peacoat pockets. His warm leather gloves were in his bag but it looked like more trouble than anything to get them out. He also might miss Ren's warm palm. He just barely might.

"Okay. We'll find something."

Ren started to walk but kept his gaze on Hux, waiting for him to follow. They picked up a slow pace, strolling side by side. They really couldn't walk faster as they were facing the wind and snow. Hux could feel his face prickle from the cold.

"Shouldn't we take a cab?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"No, the traffic didn't really improve." Ren replied. "There's a shack not far from here. Just a few blocks."

"I thought you weren't from around here?" Hux wondered.

"I'm not. I just heard two attendees talk about it earlier. Might as well check it out. It's European apparently."

"Please don't let it be some Brit non-sense," Hux growled.

"You're not from England I presume?"

"Ireland," Hux replied but since he really didn't want to talk about it and couldn't let what happened slide, he decided to change the topic. "What you did to me," he started "and don't apologize again! You read my mind."

Ren kept silent before sighing. "Yes."

"Did you like what you saw?" Hux asked.

"Hux, please… It really wasn't-"

"What did you see?"

"A cat, an orange cat. Maz Kanata, also orange…" Ren started to list and Hux couldn't repress a smirk at Maz's description. "A computer on a table in front of a window, an old man who didn't seem very friendly." Immediately, Hux's smile fell. "And me. But it was all a blur, really. I didn't try to decipher all images I saw. Or what I felt."

Hux hummed. "That's impressive," he mumbled.

"Not bad for a pretty face, eh?" Ren joked as he looked intently at Hux.

Hux turned to face him and frowned. What was that coming from? Suddenly, he remembered his exchange with Phasma. "Christ! Did you see that in my head?"

Ren let out a small laugh. "No, overheard it in the conference room. Your voice carries incredibly well. You should be an orator."

Hux groaned but didn't comment. He had to give himself time to think. What had happened was unacceptable. But these abilities were truly stunning. Was Ren a potential ticking bomb? Would Hux be safe near him? And more importantly, will Millicent be mad at him for staying out so late? He could hear her mew in front of her empty bowl. Maybe he should call the whole thing off and go back home. But then again, Maz gave direct orders though he didn't feel really inclined to follow through.

"Should I expect more outburst like this?" Hux suddenly asked as they were crossing another street.

"No!" Ren affirmed. "Yes… I don't know." His reply came softer. "I really try to control my temper but it's hard after years of being told to let it all out." He shook his head. "Expect the best but be prepared for the worst," he recited like a motto.

"That's encouraging."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever do that again," Hux told him.

"Do what?"

"Go into my head. Read my mind. Order me around. Never do that again."

Ren nodded. "I won't."

"Good. Are we there yet?" Hux asked.

"Almost."

They reached yet another block and crossed the busy avenue. Between two tall buildings and a church, a little square with tiny wooden houses in a line.

"A Christmas market?" Hux wondered.

"Looks like it."

They walked inside the square. A handful of couples and a few families were standing in front of the tiny lodges. Each had exuberant Christmas themed decoration, lots of red, red plaid, teddy bears, snowflakes, even tiny fir trees with sparkling lights. Each had a wooden signboard hanging.

"Mulled wine, sausages in little bun, wool, crêpes?" Hux read. "What do crêpes have to do with Christmas?"

Ren shrugged. "You pick."

"Wine first, I'm frozen," Hux decided.

If his face was the same as Ren's, then his cheeks must be bright red, snowflakes hang in his disheveled hair (he could feel strands tickle his ears, it was infuriating) and he desperately needed some sort of warmth. Not looking back, he hurried to the first shack and let out a satisfied sigh when he could no longer feel the wind blowing around his legs, and welcomed warmth irradiate from behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" asked an elderly man in a thick German accent.

"Wine please," Hux asked.

"Small? Medium? Tall?"

"Medium for a start. Make it two," he added when he noticed Ren's slight tremor.

The man took two plastic cups, then uncovered a large pot that was heated on a stove. A cloud of steam rose and Hux could smell all the spices mixed with the wine. It felt a bit like home. He took the cups once the man finished pouring wine with a ladle, then eyed Ren to urge him to pay.

"Four dollars," the man asked.

Ren seemed hesitant for a second then plunged his hands in his black jeans and withdrew a couple of crumpled bills. He counted four one dollar bills and handed them to the man who gave a little nod. Ren put the rest of the money back in his trousers and Hux could not help but wonder if that was all the money he had. Perhaps he was hiding a credit card somewhere, maybe a wallet filled with money. Though, after giving a good second look, the jeans were so tight around Ren's legs and hugging his hips so nicely, he really doubted he hid anything.

He handed a cup to Ren and started to walk toward a snow-covered bench nearby.

"You can stay here!" the man called after Hux. "The wind blows, it's cold. You're protected here."

Hux gave him his nicest smile and took place almost at the end of the counter, giving enough space for other clients. He had to admit it was a nice gesture from the shopkeeper, not only did his wooden shack block the wind, but the roof extended by at least a good meter, protecting them from the snow. Ren followed, blowing on the hot beverage between his big hands, then stood next to him. And Hux definitively did not notice how they looked more like paws. He snapped out of it. It really wasn't the time to let his mind wander about these nice hands and thick fingers. Ren may have told he wouldn't read minds, that didn't mean he believed him. Instead, he focused all his attention on his wine, his deliciously too warm wine, letting the tingling spread from the tips of his fingers, along his palms, to his forearm. He tried to take a sip but it was way too hot and he felt a little burn on his tongue. From what he could ingest, it tasted good and really, it was a good idea. Even his toes started to feel warm again, although that might just be his imagination.

"Better?" Ren asked after trying to drink and putting his plastic glass back on the counter.

Hux hummed and nodded but kept his hands wrapped around his wine. "So?" he asked, the glass close to his lips, blowing slowly to help cool it down.

"So?" Ren repeated, staring at Hux's mouth.

"Should I talk about Maz? Or can we continue the interview?"

As soon as the words were out, he saw Ren's eye darken and immediately advert his gaze. Hux thought a new tantrum on the raise but then noticed a slight quiver on Ren's lips. Before he could open his mouth, Ren turned his head and looked straight at him.

"Whatever the deal with Maz is, I must not concern myself with it," he stated. Hux raised an eyebrow and waited. "As for the interview, we can continue or leave it as it is. This is up to you, Hux."

"Very well," Hux replied and sadly put his warm glass on the counter. "But I'm going to record it." He looked down and patted his pockets. "I don't want my fingers to fall off while writing down about your mumbo-jumbo." He finally found his phone and unlocked it. He launched the microphone app and laid it next to his wine. "Alright," he said and raised his glance to glimpse at a Ren looking away once again, but seeming to fume once more. Hux felt something was wrong when that man-child didn't answer. "Christ, Ren! What now? Is it the wine? Did you burn yourself?" Ren shook his head, still avoiding Hux's gaze. "What is it then? Is it the phone? Are you allergic to phones?" he pushed. "No? Allergic to wifi? Waves? Should I make you a tinfoil hat?" When he saw Ren's tremble, he thought he'd get decked for sure. However, it seemed the presenter was just chuckling.

"I swear," Ren said, finally looking at Hux. "If you can make a tinfoil hat right now, I'll wear it."

Hux sighed. "Don't tempt me," he teased. "Are you alright?" He asked, just to be sure.

Ren nodded. "I am. Still dealing with… stuff. Go ahead. Ask away."

Hux licked his lips, thinking about his next move, and noticed Ren's gaze following his gesture. That was interesting, he thought, and filed it in another part of his brain. He needed to focus. The questions he had asked were mostly answered, however they raised several others. Which path should he take? Get more details about Ren's abilities? Though the presentation already covered quite a few.

"You said something about darkness," Hux started. "Something about the side of the Force?"

Ren rolled his eyes in an exaggerated annoyed manner. "Of fucking course, you couldn't have asked about something else?"

Hux frowned. "Like I said, I won't take what you're not ready to give. I can ask another question."

"No! It's…" Ren took a deep breath. "It's fine. Well… not fine. But… yes, it's…"

"Fine?" Hux suggested with a smirk.

"Fine." Ren replied. "Yes." He took another deep breath. "Some people. Powerful people. They use the Force for themselves. For their personal gain."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Certainly not the Jedis!" Ren shot with an exasperated look, then immediately shut his mouth and stared at Hux, eyes wide.

"The what?"

Ren glanced at the phone still recording. "Err…" he hesitated.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Hux nearly shouted. "Make up your bloody mind!"

He took his plastic glass, spilling a few drops of wine on the counter, and took a sip, then a full gulp. The temperature was now acceptable and he drank as much as he could, feeling the warmth of the liquid flowing down in his body. He hadn't had anything to eat for several hours and he silently hoped the wine had cooked for so long that the alcohol had evaporated. Though, from the slight bitterness, he highly doubted it.

"Can we just forget I said that?" Ren asked.

"Sure," Hux sighed. Bloody idiot, he thought. Mostly about himself.

Ren nodded in gratitude. "These people…"

"The not-Jedis?" Hux suggested with a grin.

"Hux!"

"Sorry, go on."

"Well… they abuse their abilities. They seek more and more powers and will stop at nothing if they will gain anything from it. It's… it's complicated. When you learn about the Force, you are taught to refrain on certain… things." He made a face, and Hux could interpret that as a sign of Ren knowing he was too vague. "You must learn to control it, to control your abilities. But using the Force opens so many possibilities that you have to walk a thin line between…" Ren scratched his head through his shawl-hoodie. "Between good and evil," he finally said.

"Really." Hux deadpanned.

"Really," Ren assured him. "This may sound strange or crazy, but it's true. I saw it happen. A man was almost consumed by the Dark Side. That's how we call it," he explained. "He wanted power and started to gather Force users around him. They had to serve him in exchange of guidance. He had an unlimited amount of resources which, I assume, he got using the Force. Which gave him access to other wealthy people who submitted to him. He lost his mind after a while. A long while."

Ren looked at his plastic cup and drank a gulp, eyes glazed as if lost in some memories. Hux waited patiently for Ren to continue but after a minute, he realized that was it.

"And? What happened to him?"

Ren shrugged. "He's dead now."

"What happened? What was his name?"

"Snoke," Ren replied while Hux gaped at him. He had heard that name from somewhere but couldn't recall. "Heard he was killed. By his followers or something."

Hux let out a small whistle. "That's something. Did you meet him? How crazy was he?"

"Yes I did. And very crazy." Ren's tone was a bit more brusque. That must have been a difficult topic for the… what was their names again? The Jedis. He wanted to ask if they killed Snoke, but something just caught his tongue. Ren didn't look at ease and he clearly didn't want the Jedis mentioned. For once, Hux thought he could show some sympathy and let it slide. Maybe they needed a break.

"I'm hungry," he stated. "Are you still buying?"

Ren nodded and a bit of tension left his shoulders. A part of Hux's mind asked why he became hyper-aware of the man when he just wanted an interview and his phone number. Maybe he should rephrase that…

Hux turned on his heels, cup in one hand, smartphone in the other, and headed for the shack with the sausage bun display. He heard the snow crunch behind him, sign that Ren was following him. He greeted the lady, which looked much younger than the other man. After eyeing the menu, he ordered a grilled white sausage in baguette. With ketchup and mustard. Ren ordered the same, then had to ruffle in his messenger bag to get his wallet out and Hux couldn't help but notice how worn out it looked. The pocket for the coins was wide open and Ren caught two quarters rolling out by sheer repetitive gesture. He took out two fives and two dollars bills and handed them to the lady. Then he hurried to put his wallet back in the bag.

"Thank you," Hux told him.

"It's nothing."

While the lady turned the sausages on the grill, Hux let his gaze slide on Ren. He started to notice little details here and there. Ren had a bump on his already crooked nose, more moles than he could count, and his shawl had as many holes as Swiss cheese. Despite having a fairly decent form-fitting black T-shirt and jeans, it seemed that everything else was old. Ancient even. His large dark-grey jumper he wore beneath the shawl appeared over-washed and reminded Hux of his own father's useless sentimental attachment to some of his battalion's old uniform clothes. He could see how thin the fabric had become around the elbows and shoulders.

"You must be freezing," Hux muttered when he realized the state of Ren's clothes, who also walked around the snow without any warm coat or even gloves. Either his money income was limited (which was probably the most likely) or Ren was just an above-average hippie. Not a hipster just yet, but perhaps striving to be.

Ren turned an amused glance and leaned slowly toward Hux. "It's just a question of mind strength," he whispered as if giving away the secret of the universe.

Hux frowned. Despite his heavy, warm, and expensive peacoat, his shoes' thick soles, his jumper, shirt, and undershirt, he felt cold. Of course, he wasn't as muscular as Ren appeared to be, but he did not waste any unnecessary penny to keep himself warm. And yet…

"No," he said. "It's really not," he affirmed with a definitive tone, making Ren chuckle.

"I'm alright. Plus, the wine keeps me warm." Ren lifted his cup as emphasis.

It wasn't Hux's role to keep an eye on him, so he shrugged.

They waited for the lady to place the sausages in the baguette and hand it to them. She placed two big ketchup and mustard pumps on the counter, followed by a handful of paper napkins.

"Help yourselves," she indicated and retreated inside the shack where Hux suspected a heater was installed.

They thanked her and Hux poured both condiment along the white sausage before closing the bread with a napkin. While Ren did the same, Hux realized he had put maybe a little too much and tried to decide which was the best angle to start eating without damaging permanently his coat with mustard or ketchup stains.

"Having trouble with a little sausage in a bun?" Ren teased, amusement evident on his face and in his tone.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Please," he scoffed. "Don't underestimate me!" As he bit in his sandwich he heard a little cough coming from Ren, which might actually have been a laugh. Hux couldn't tell. He just hoped the ketchup and mustard would remain in the bread.

The meat was warm and its texture better than any sausage Hux had in a long time. Well balanced with the ketchup and mustard, he thoroughly enjoyed his snack. Dinner, actually, as it was well after seven. He eyed his mobile which was still recording and made a list of potential questions. He could ask about Snoke, but Ren clearly withheld information. About the Jedis was also pointless.

"When did you know about the Force?" Hux asked.

"Since all my life, probably," Ren answered, voice a bit muffled because of the big chunk of sandwich he ate.

"Why?"

"Runs in the family."

Hux lowered his baguette and shot an unimpressed look at Ren. "Don't tell me that Snoke is your father or uncle or something?"

Ren slightly shook his head, dislodging his hood a little. "Thankfully, he wasn't." He took another bite and stared at his sandwich.

"How did you find out? That you could use the Force," Hux continued. "I cannot imagine a five year old you levitating his Mickey puzzle cubes while Mom cooked spaghettis and Dad read the journal." Ren let out a strangled noise and quickly looked away. "Are you alright?" Hux asked, patting Ren on the back, thinking he was maybe choking on the sausage, seeing how big his bites were Hux wouldn't even be surprise.

"Am fine. I'm good," Ren wheezed and tried to gain control over himself. "You know, that's not the way it works. Someone may be a Force user but doesn't find out until very late. Usually there's an awakening. Something happens, most of the time it's either traumatic or life-threatening, then the person discovers new abilities. Thankfully other Force users can feel it and we're able to help."

Hux nodded, solemn. "That's what happened to you?" he asked in a gentle tone, knowing he was reaching a possible painful story. "How did you find out?"

Ren finished chewing his bite and swallowed before turning to Hux with a smirk.

"You weren't far off," he said. Hux could hear the pride in his voice. "It was a teddy bear and not Mickey puzzle cubes. Also, my dad was heating up canned raviolis. My mom was…" he made a face. "She was busy elsewhere. Never enjoyed cooking…"

"At five years old." Hux deadpanned.

"Three or four, can't remember." Ren said before taking another bite. "And no trauma," he finished, his mouth full.

Hux made a little hand gesture to further express how puzzled he felt.

"What happened?" he asked when he got no reaction from Ren.

"Told you," Ren grumbled, chewing loudly. "Runs in the family."

Hux sighed. He finished his sandwich and gulped the remaining wine which was now cold. As he felt a pleasant buzz growing in his insides, he knew all the alcohol hadn't evaporated. That would explain why he felt more relaxed. Ren was playing with his napkin waiting patiently for Hux. Around them, the snow was still falling down and the temperature was surely dropping. However, Hux cared little about them. He felt strangely good. Not too warm, not too cold. Though his bladder was beginning to make itself known. Clearly coffee followed by mulled wine was a bad idea.

He had enough to write a good article about the Force and he knew if he kept asking personal questions to Ren, he would either get denied or further questions would raise. Also, he had to get the man's phone number before they parted, which would probably be soon. Ren had mentioned he had to leave early morning.

"What now?" Ren suddenly asked.

Hux licked his lips, chasing the last taste of mulled wine and gave a long thought.

"I have all I need," he started, "but you can give me your phone number and I'll call you if I require some clarifications," he said with a smile, facing Ren who let out a laugh.

"I don't give my number," Ren reminded him. "Not unless there's a good reason to."

"Aren't you scared I'll ruin the article by placing out of context quotes? Or using information about Snoke against you?"

Ren shrugged. "You might but I feel like you won't."

"The Force told you that?"

Again, Ren laughed and Hux smiled with him. "No need to use the Force. Maz chose you for the article. And to hunt me down, probably. That's enough for me."

Hux nodded. He had to admit that even if Ren would have left him freezing in the snow after brainwashing him, he still would have written a good article. Personal preferences should not compromise good journalism. Even if the topic was so far off from science and engineering that he might twist the truth a little and shoehorn everything into something adequate for the magazine.

"What now?" he asked, mimicking Ren.

"If you don't want to ask anything else, maybe we should just go."

"Maybe we should," Hux agreed.

They thanked the lady who barely looked at them and headed back to the first shack where they gave their plastic glasses back. Hux saved the recording and pocketed his phone. They left the little square and as soon as they reached the avenue, Hux was assaulted by the wind and the cold. Ren seemed unfazed and kept walking, hands in his jeans pocket.

They walked in total silence until they arrived at the subway entrance. Hux's bladder was now a bit of a worry as he hadn't taken the wind and cold into account. If he jumped in the first train, he would be able to reach his home safely, relieve himself and cuddle with his cat. If Millicent would forgive him to come back so late. As for Ren… He looked up and saw the man standing awkwardly next to him. His shoulders were a bit hunched and he worried his lips as if trying to say something. They stood still for a couple of seconds before Ren jerked his right shoulder and handed Hux his messenger bag.

"Thanks," Hux muttered, slightly disappointed that Ren didn't say anything or suggested to go somewhere or even invite him back to his hotel room to continue their discussion. No. Scratch that. That would be too forward and put them both in an uncomfortable situation.

"Well then," Ren said.

"Well then." Hux mimicked.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Hux knew exactly what he had to do. Wave Ren goodbye, maybe wish him a pleasant flight, turn around and get in the first train, next stop: his apartment. He had the notes to get on his laptop, the article to write, Millicent to feed, think about his next hot topic. And that was even without mentioning his full bladder, his empty fridge, his hands getting once again cold. He had so many things to do. Professional things. Personal things. And yet, he just couldn't order his feet to move. Like a useless human being, he just stood there while the wind blew hard against him and the snow slowly but surely transformed him into a snowman. Worst of all, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Ren. Who hadn't move. Whose hoodie had been blown back. Who was squinting because of the wind. Who also had his gaze fixed on him.

"So." Hux started.

"So." Ren repeated.

"You said you'd leave early tomorrow morning."

"I do. Really early."

A part of Hux's mind realized what was about to happen. And it tried hard to make Hux move. Even a centimeter would be enough.

"You better catch some sleep then," Hux said.

"Yeah."

Ren's voice was small.

"It was nice-" Ren started.

"Unless," Hux said at the same time.

"Unless?" Ren hurried to repeat.

"I may be in a mood for a drink," Hux continued. "I heard there are some nice bars around."

He was lying through his teeth. He hated bars just a bit less than clubs. Just barely. His mind gave him a whack for being an idiot. He knew he was an idiot. He just hadn't figured out why.

"Sounds great!" Ren replied.

Maybe Hux misread him, but he couldn't help notice the hope and sheer enthusiasm. He tried his best to not wallow in the toothy and crooked smile Ren gave him.

"Let's look for something," Hux decided and started to walk a bit stiffly. Ren immediately followed.

Hux had to be honest with himself. He needed to find some toilets and sooner rather than later. He just couldn't take another twenty minutes being shaken in the subway and strolling in the snow before reaching the safety of his apartment. Then again, his mind shouted that it was all rubbish. Alright, maybe he would blame his bladder and the alcohol in the mulled wine. Or perhaps he was so intrigued by Ren that he wanted to learn more about him and hadn't realized it just yet. Maybe. He just wasn't sure of anything, which was abhorrent coming from someone who prided himself as being totally in phase with his psyche and knowing exactly what he wanted.

Then came Kylo Ren.

And his improbable abilities.

Hux forced himself to shut all his mental rant and questioning. Then he made a list. He was good at making lists. First, find a bar. Second, find the bathroom. Third, order a nice drink and relax. Fourth… He would see when he got there.

Without looking behind him, certain that Ren was following him, he began to search for something acceptable. He had to lower his expectation otherwise he was sure no bar would meet his requirements. Lucky for them, Hux spotted a sign on his left, after two fancy clothes shop.

"The Hairy Wookie," he read, whatever a wookie was.

When he approached the doorway, he noticed the dim lights inside, quite intimate, which he'd rather prefer. He could only spot a few patrons from the outside, but it looked promising. He turned. Ren stood just a meter behind him, focusing on Hux rather than the bar. He immediately shut his mind down.

"Here?" Hux suggested.

"Anything really."

Hux took the remaining step toward the entrance and pulled the door open. As soon as he entered, he realized his big mistake. It looked fairly homey, wooden floor, wooden furniture and comfortable looking armchairs and designed sofas, bar on the left, and some background music low enough for the sparse patrons to have a nice conversation. But at the far end was an obvious dance floor. Small but it was there. Which meant louder music. More people. Loud people.

Before he could turn around and flee, the bartender noticed them. "Take a seat, I'll be there in a minute," she told them loud enough for a few heads to turn, while she placed two large mojitos on a serving tray.

"Over there?" Ren suggested. Hux looked at him and saw him pointing at the four-seat table on the left side of the bar.

That would have to do. The two curved sofas were between the window and a round table, giving a full view over the rest of the bar. Just like most of the furniture arrangement, Hux noticed. They all faced the dance floor and Hux regretted to not have protested earlier. He hurried to their seats and carefully placed his bag and coat on the backrest. Though he thought Ren would put his own bag and shawl between them, he sat right next to him. Hux tried his best to ignore the body-heat wave that reached him once Ren was settled.

"It seems nice," Ren commented while removing his jumper then his black T-shirt leaving his arms bare.

It took all of Hux's will to not let his eyes detail his huge forearms.

"Let's hope the drinks are nice too," Hux replied, his mouth now on autopilot.

This was way out of his comfort zone and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe he should take his mobile out again to record the conversation, that way he knew he would be able to regain all his composure. But then, he didn't want to impose a professional atmosphere.

A minute later, the bartender trotted over to them and handed two laminated menus. "Here you go. Order and pay at the counter," she said while gesturing over her shoulder. "The kitchen closes in thirty minutes so if you want something to eat you better order now." Ren nodded and she straightened her posture while reaching behind her back to fish for several plastic wristbands.

Hux knew that wouldn't lead to anything good. He waited.

"Tonight is our Salsa special night," she explained.

He knew it.

"If you buy a band, you get a free drink. Anything but Champagne." She shook the bands. "Blue means you're looking for a male dance partner. Pink for a female dance partner. And finally green is for both!" She smiled and Hux repressed a face. This is what hell looked like.

"Thank you," he said, forcing a smile. "I don't think we'll need any," he explained, trying to be as polite as he could without shutting her down.

"Alright! Let me know if you need anything."

They thanked her and she hurried back behind the bar.

"Please, for the love of god, tell me you're not interested in dancing," Hux groaned.

Ren let out a laugh. "No, I'm not."

"Good!"

Hux sighed and took a menu. After a quick glance, he didn't see anything exceptional, which was a bit disappointing after the small Christmas market from earlier. Another glass of mulled wine would have been nice. Perhaps even Christmas tea or coffee. Even better, Christmas Irish coffee! But there were only the usual cocktails and beers. On his right, Ren was turning and returning the menu, clearly undecided.

"Did you find anything?" Hux asked him.

Ren hesitated. "I'm not sure, really. Maybe a beer…" He turned the menu once more and looked at the beers. "Or just a coffee, really," he mumbled.

Hux raised an eyebrow. That was a little surprising. He knew he was jumping to conclusion but he couldn't shake the feeling of Ren ordering the cheapest because of his finances.

"My treat," Hux decided. "As a gesture."

"For not leaving you brain dead in the snow earlier?" Ren asked with a smile.

"For answering my questions. Most of my questions. Just say thank you and let's be done with it," Hux retorted a bit brusquely.

Ren nodded. "Thank you Hux," he said and sounded so sincere Hux almost felt bad, though he wasn't sure why. But Ren's honesty coupled with Hux's slight buzz made him feel… He didn't know what. Something was happening in his brain, his insides tightened and warmth spread on his cheeks.

"Just decide on what you want," Hux told him gruffly before sitting back and putting as much distance as he could between them. He crossed arms. Now was not the time to decipher what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

Ren immediately pushed the menu. "I'll have what you're having," he said.

"Well I want to eat something," Hux decided.

"Good idea."

Hux looked at Ren who stared at him. How old was he? Hux thought they were about the same age, thirty-something. But the way Ren's dark eyes kept their focus on him, wide and genuine. Hux shook his head, forcing himself out of whatever path his brain was pushing him.

"I don't know what you like. Or even if you have any allergies. Choose," he ordered.

"No allergies. And I'm sure I'll like whatever you like."

"Jesus, Ren."

"I like cheese," Ren said, trying to be helpful.

"And?"

Ren shrugged. "Anything is fine."

Without waiting a single additional second, Hux took both menus and left the booth. Man-child, he thought. Can't even choose for himself! Hux wasn't his best friend or his mother! And really, he felt generous enough for Ren to put a little more hard work into this. Or, he just really didn't care. Or, another part of Hux's mind provided, he was just shy and didn't want to impose. Right! Ha! Nonsense.

"Hello again," Hux greeted the bartender with a tight smile. "I'm ready to order."

She nodded and took a small paper pad and a pen.

Hux took a quick glance at the menu, quickly reading the list of snacks. "Fresh cheese with bread, fried cheese balls, dried cheese," he ordered. Ren liked cheese, he'll have cheese! "Olives, ham plate," he continued when the cheese section ran out. "And that'll be all."

"Anything to drink?" she asked, still scribbling on the paper.

He hadn't thought at it really. His bloody mind too focused on Ren and his nonsense that he forgot to check for drinks. His eyes looked down. "Piña colada," he read. Why not. It had been a while since he last had one.

"Two?"

"Two."

She nodded and hurried to the cash register to type the order. Then came back with a little note and Hux realized he forgot his wallet in his coat. He apologized and walked quickly back to the sofas where Ren was eyeing him with an amused smile.

"If you wanted me to pay, you just had to ask," Ren said with a smirk. "No need for all the drama, you know? A little 'please' would have suffice."

"Ha. Ha." Hux taunted. "Please, shut up."

Ren let out a bark of laughter to which Hux could only smile. He took his phone and wallet, then went back to pay. He asked for the bathroom and the bartender indicated them just on the right side of the counter. She told him she would bring everything at their table so they just had to wait and relax.

Hux went to the bathroom where he could finally relieve his bladder with a satisfied sigh. Thankfully, no one was around. He took his time and ignored any nudge his mind gave about the topic « Kylo Ren ». Yes it was surprisingly easy to talk to the man. Yes his expressive face was amazing. Yes he was built like some models Hux jacked off to. No. Scratch that. He was better looking than these men. And finally yes, the man was obviously unstable and reeked of problems and troubled past. Which would be a deal breaker. But no. Hux found himself wanting to know even more. He also wondered which extend his wrath could reach.

He thoroughly washed his hands and, while still in the bathroom, took his phone out. Because of the wind and Ren, he hadn't heard or felt anything.

"Bloody hell!" he swore out loud.

He had twenty five messages from Maz, all in the same vein, asking for anything about Kylo Ren. Which definitively helped Hux to make up his mind. If he was reluctant before, now he was dead-sure to not give the slightest information to her.

He then stumbled upon a message from his friend Phasma. 'Still alive? Or did the pretty-figured presenter stab you in a back alley?' He scoffed and shook his head. 'Still alive, and quite the opposite actually,' he typed and hesitated only slightly before adding 'He better like that piña colada.' If he was anyone else, he would have added an emoji or even a winky face. He wasn't. He hit send and knew he wouldn't have to wait long for her reply. His phone beeped exactly ten seconds later. 'What an interesting turn of event. Let's hope for a better kind of stabbing then.' Hux growled and pocketed his phone. There was no way that man would end up in his bed and he had not enough fingers and toes to list all reasons. The main being that Hux was still unsure what to think about the Force and Force users, especially if, like Kylo Ren, they had a tendency to invade his headspace. Also, he was most certainly straight. And married to a lovely Force sensitive Swedish top model. With one point five kid. Or he was a madman which just escaped a high-security mental hospital and was ready to go on a murder spree. Or worse! He was just not interested in Hux.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was not impressed. Because of the snow and the wind, his hair was in disarray. Flat here, puffy there, strands all over the place. His nose and cheekbones were red from the cold outside and heat in the bar. And that was without talking about the dark circles under his eyes. He really had to catch some sleep. He looked at his phone. It was a bit over eight. Since Ren had to leave early morning, it meant the evening wouldn't stretch too much. After a speedy estimation, he concluded he might be home around eleven. After writing all notes down and organizing his ideas for the article, that would leave him around midnight to go to bed. This was the best he had done in a while.

He turned the faucet once again and splashed some water on his face and tried to style his hair into something more acceptable then dried himself with a paper towel. He tucked his white shirt in his trousers and took a deep breath. At least he looked presentable again.

He took his phone out again and typed 'I am not a sniffer dog. Still working on getting useful info.' for Maz. That would suffice for now. He then walked out of the bathroom while checking his emails. It took only three steps to see nothing urgent came up. He closed all apps and looked up at Ren only to see him watch him intently before avoiding his gaze.

Hux took his place next to Ren and raised an eyebrow.

"Something happened?" he asked.

Ren shook his head. "Nothing." He crossed his hands on the table and looked fidgety. However Hux wasn't going to press if Ren was closed off like this.

"You'll get your cheese," Hux teased. "Give it a few minutes."

Ren let out a laugh. "I'm not that hungry."

"Well, you better eat what I ordered. No waste will be tolerated," Hux stated. "Isn't that the way of the Force? The hippie-yoga-goat cheese eaters way?"

"Now you're just being obtuse," Ren countered. "There is no link between the Force, goat cheese and hippies."

"You said during the presentation that yoga and meditation were essential when dealing with the Force," Hux reminded him. "Do you meditate? Do yoga?" he asked.

"Yes," Ren replied, frowning a little.

"There. I rest my case."

Ren let out another laugh and shook his head.

"Are you a Jedi?" Hux suddenly asked.

"Hux," Ren warned in a low voice.

"Off the record," Hux said. "There's just me, no one is listening, there's no recording going on. Is this how you call yourselves? Jedis? You're a Jedi," he pressed on.

"I really don't like to talk about that."

Hux turned his gaze to the still empty table. He really wanted to know more, ask more questions, but insisting any further would undo what he tried to build. He didn't trust Ren, but maybe Ren was starting to trust him. A journalist. Right, he scoffed mentally.

"I'm no Jedi," Ren suddenly answered, making Hux's head turn so quickly his cervical popped. "I was, then I chose another path. Not a good one, really. So… no. I'm no Jedi." He looked up at Hux and visibly forced a smile. "But I know some. They're great. Most of them."

Hux slowly nodded. It was almost too simple to reconstruct Ren's life. Force users as parents, wanted him to become a Jedi, for whatever reason he refused and chose another way, most likely ended on Snoke's payroll, then came back to reality when Snoke got out of the picture. And now he was trying to make amends. Simple and easy enough a deduction.

"Your turn," Ren continued, this time with a cocky smile.

"My turn?"

"I'm the one who keeps talking but I know nothing about you," Ren explained. "Your turn," he repeated.

Hux huffed loudly. "There isn't much to say," he began. "I'm not a Jedi or anything," he stated, making Ren smirk. "I'm from Ireland. My father was in the military before he became commandant of the Academy." He tried hard to ignore the twists and anger that flared deep inside him. Maybe Ren knew what this topic would do to him, hence asking it anyway. Fair enough. He avoided Ren's gaze. "Family dinners were a lot of fun!" he joked and forced a fake laughter. "Got into the Academy, graduated, left for Britain for a few years, hated every single second in that damp and foggy godforsaken country. Moved here, found a job, worked hard, was the best at the job. Found a better job, worked hard, was the best at the job, got an order from the boss and here I am!"

He could hear Ren scoff. "Thankfully I don't have to write an article about you, cause I don't think I could write more than two lines with that," he teased. "What about that orange thing I saw."

"Maz?" Hux replied with a smirk after turning to face him. "I thought we covered that topic already."

"Ha. Ha. I meant the cat."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender walk toward them, her plate heavy with glasses and several dishes. A welcome sight.

"Millicent. On her good days, she's my cat," Hux replied. "Usually she's just a tiny tiger that demands my entire and total attention. And food every hour. She's a tyrant, really," he sighed, making Ren chuckle.

He reclined on the sofa and smiled when the lady started to put the drinks then all dishes on the table which was barely large enough to contain everything. Hux couldn't help but shot a glance at Ren whose smile was huge, like a child seeing all the presents beneath the Christmas tree.

"Enjoy," the bartender told them before turning heels and dealing with other customers.

Hux wondered if maybe he hadn't ordered a bit too much. Despite having eaten a whole sausage in a bun, he still was ready for some more and the olives and cheese were more than welcome. He then eyed the piña colada which was served in a big stylized glass, a little slice of pineapple between a looped straw and a little paper umbrella. He hadn't expected that much for the price and was rather glad of his choice. Even though the holiday's spirit was a bit far.

"I hope you're still hungry," Hux finally said. "And that you really do like cheese."

"Huh, yeah yeah." Ren replied, a little distant. "What's that?" he asked a bit abruptly while pointing toward the cocktail.

Hux refrained from sighed long and loud. He couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. When Ren had suggested to order a beer in a bar that clearly wasn't a brewery or even specialized on the topic, Hux had hoped it was just a question of budget and not the fact that Ren was a heavy beer drinker. The kind that only liked alcohol in cheap vodka and cheaper beers. The type of man that would be offended by sweet cocktail with tiny umbrellas or being called cute. He knew he was judging by the cover but he had suffered enough as a teenager and young adult when he preferred sweet mojitos instead of suspiciously cheap whiskey, being mocked by his so-called friends for not being manly enough. And yet, they didn't even know he liked boys at that time.

He pushed the bad memories away.

"If you wanted something manly to suit your muscles, you should have ordered it yourself," Hux replied in the same abrupt tone and took a piece of dried cheese he angrily chewed on.

"What?" Ren asked after a few seconds.

Something in his voice made Hux turn his head and he saw only disbelief in Ren's eyes.

"It's a piña colada," Hux said just a bit less aggressive. "And yes it comes with tiny umbrellas and straws. Don't complain."

"Oh. Okay." Ren leaned a bit forward and took the straw. "Should I stir?"

Hux frowned. "Yes."

Ren stirred a little with the straw then took a sip. "It's good," he said. "It's sweet. Is there coconut in it?"

Hux's frown deepen. "Well, yeah. Of course there is, otherwise it wouldn't be a piña colada."

"Right…"

A little part in Hux's mind nudged him. "You never tried any before."

"No."

Something in Ren's voice sounded strange. "You've heard of it before, right?" Hux asked and immediately Ren straightened.

"Of course!" he affirmed a bit too loud and too fast.

"You've never heard of it…" Hux realized.

Ren sighed but kept his posture tensed. "I was a pretty sheltered child," he said. "And teenager… and adult. So going in bars to taste this and that was completely out of question." He turned his gaze toward Hux who could feel his annoyance on his own skin. "So no. Never heard of it before, never tried it before. And that goes for a lot of things. I hope you don't want me to list everything cause we'll still be sitting here next month!" He nearly shouted at Hux.

There was a subtle mix of anger and shame displayed on Ren's face. He looked as if he was about to pout, then he turned and Hux could observe his particular profile. And there it was! Ren's bottom lip quivered. He was pouting!

"I don't mind!" Hux suddenly said.

"Course you don't," Ren snapped. "It's not your life which is a mess."

"It's not what I meant," Hux corrected. "I don't mind you listing them." Hux's mind came to a halt when he realized what he just said. "I'll see what I can do," he explained to his absolute horror.

"Why would you do that?" Ren asked.

He had a point and Hux was at a loss at what he could reply. His traitorous mouth had said these words before his mind was actually ready to utter them. Hux was not a nice person and he did not want Ren to think he was. That would be a blatant lie.

"To make fun of you," Hux shrugged and turn to take another piece of cheese. "Why else?"

He chewed on the cheese and it took a good handful of seconds before he heard a small "Hum." coming from Ren, who then slurped on his cocktail. "I like it," he confirmed.

"Good then," Hux commented before listing the different types of cheese.

Ren tried all the food and decided his favorites were the olives and fried cheese balls, which he wolfed down in a matter of minutes, to Hux's both amusement and dismay.

"You really were hungry," he said.

"Yeah, I tend to eat a lot when I can," Ren replied. "Sometimes I can't eat my fill so I won't ever leave any food behind."

Hux took a sip from his cocktail and nodded. "Why can't you eat as much as you want? Are you on a strict diet or something?" A pleasant warmth was now spreading in his body, the nice buzz returning. He enjoyed being a little tipsy but not yet drunk. It also helped because people tend to be more opened to his more intrusive questions. Blamed it on the alcohol though Hux still had a total control over himself. Usually. But it seemed that Ren had a strange effect on him.

Ren hesitated, that much was obvious, but something crept on his features. "I was but not anymore," he admitted. "Now it's more of a question about money."

It was a shame, Hux decided, though he couldn't understand why.

"Not everybody can buy whatever they want," Hux began but was soon interrupted by Ren.

"Like you know what it's like," Ren sneered in a too obvious defense mechanism that fooled no one.

"Right now, I don't. I worked hard and I know I got lucky. But that doesn't mean I don't know about it," Hux replied in a calm voice. "And that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the little things in life or that I'm clearly part of the upper-middle class."

Ren sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to fit in this society and balancing with my mood can be tough."

"As long as you're learning and remembering, you'll be fine," Hux assured him.

Ren nodded and took another olive followed by a piece of cheese and bread while Hux finished his cocktail. "Finish your drink," he commanded. "then I'll let you choose something off the menu."

Before Ren could protest, Hux stood up and grabbed a menu from the bar. When he returned to his seat, Ren was almost done with his cocktail.

"I can pay," Ren said in tentative voice.

"If you can only pay for a pint of beer, I'd rather not," Hux replied, knowing very well it was a low blow but again, he was not a nice person and neither did he care about Ren's feeling. Not really.

Ren took the menu and read each page thoroughly. "I… have no idea what most of these are," he confessed.

Surprised, Hux leaned a little toward Ren, brushing his arm with his chest and trying hard to ignore the heat coming from the dark-haired man. There was no description of the cocktails. Just a list. "Huh. Okay…" he leaned back. "What do you like? What kind of juice? Do you like sweets? Alcohol?"

Ren hesitated. "Sweet is nice, alcohol also but I'm not used to drinking. Juice, anything is fine I guess."

Hux did not press further, sensing that Ren might not know what the most exotic juices would be. He took the menu from Ren's hands and gave a quick reading until he found something that might match Ren's tastes. "I'll be right back," he said and took his wallet once more before heading to the counter.

Hux ordered two Long Island Iced Teas and paid the bartender who asked him if he wanted a last order from the kitchen. Seeing what was left on the table, Hux declined and thanked her.

"What did you order?" Ren asked once Hux sat back.

"Long Island Iced Tea," he replied. "Before you ask, there isn't any tea in it."

"Do you know all the cocktails?"

Hux nodded. "Yes, most of them. I had a very adventurous young adult life," he joked with a little laugh. "Most of them are really sweet and help you decompress. Some people prefer stronger ones. Or just vodka or rum."

Ren hummed. "I know beer," he said. "And some alcohol with herbs. They don't taste really good, but they help to give a little energy boost. Or cure an illness. Usually I only know these from the name but never tried any. It was severely frowned upon."

"Severely frowned upon?" Hux repeated. "You say this as if you were living like a monk."

Ren sighed. "It's not far from the truth. I told you I was really sheltered. My uncle didn't want to fuel 'my bad habits'." He quoted. "Snoke just wanted me at my best 24/7." He shot a glance toward Hux.

"I figured out you were part of Snoke's gang. It wasn't that hard to deduct."

"I guess," Ren acknowledged.

They both turned heads and looked around the bar which was getting more and more crowded by the minute. Even the music got a bit louder and without noticing, Hux and Ren had to speak louder. No doubt that the Salsa special would begin soon. A lot of people were just standing in groups, chatting, or even dance for a couple of seconds under the gentle approval of their friends.

Soon enough, the bartender brought their cocktails and left with the empty plates. Hux immediately took his glass and raised it in front of Ren's.

"To your first time drinking Long Island Iced Tea," he smiled.

Ren gave a crooked smirk back while cheering with his own glass. "And to my first piña colada earlier."

"I guess we'll have to order that again to properly cheer."

Ren laughed a little then tasted his drink. "That's really sweet," he said and immediately took a few more gulps before Hux could warn him.

"Slow down! You'll get drunk, there are a lot of strong alcohol in that!"

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I know, trust me, I know," Hux replied in a too serious tone that made Ren laugh some more.

"A story maybe?" he asked.

"For another time."

They drank and ate, watching people walk by. Slowly the music changed to something more rhythmic and soon enough a handful of ladies went to the dance floor, cheering, a huge smile on their face.

"Do you know how to dance?" Ren suddenly asked.

"No," Hux lied. "Yes," he corrected. "But I don't like it. You?"

"Nope. Not a single step. I've been told that my bad moves would not help me get any girlfriend."

Hux scoffed and shook his head. "I'm sure you got the girl," he said.

"Not really, no."

Hux raised his eyebrows and looked at Ren who was already observing him. "Shame," he commented and tried his best to suffocate any strange feeling caused by Ren's dark eyes.

Ren shot a lopsided smirk and leaned against the backrest, not leaving Hux's glance a single second. "It's actually alright. I'm batting for the other team," he explained and Hux swore that his eyes shone brighter than before. As if all the lights in the bar and in the street decided to settle in those huge brown eyes and mesmerize Hux. Who couldn't turn away. As if trapped.

"Is that so?" Hux croaked. He cleared his throat. "Isn't Mr. Kylo Ren waiting for you in your hippie-goat-farm?"

Ren let out a loud bark of laughter. "You have a serious problem with hippies and goats, you know that?" he joked before smiling. "There is no one waiting for me."

"Huh. Shame." Hux forced himself to look away and took his glass in hand before emptying half of it under the questioning scrutiny of Ren. "Not even someone named Han?" Hux asked when he put his drink down.

"What did you say?" Ren hissed between his teeth.

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you know that name?" Ren growled, a warning in his tone and a hard expression on his face. All amiability was now gone.

"I've heard the name," Hux replied and felt his insides curl but he would not let anyone step on his toes or even threaten him. He took that decision a long time ago and kept true to his words. "You said that name earlier," he reminded Ren. "Han," he repeated.

"Are you deliberately trying to mess with me?" Ren enunciated more than asked.

"No, I'm just curious. You asked if Han sent me." Hux explained. "I take it he's not a lover then. Or it ended quite badly."

Ren gritted his teeth. Hux could see the muscles on his jaw clench and unclench. Ren was trying to control his outburst, that much was obvious. Nonetheless, he did not look quite successful.

"I won't take what you-"

"Won't give," Ren chided. "I've hear you the first time."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, eyes closed, before properly facing Hux.

"Han is my father. My parents sent me away. To my uncle's. We are not in the best of terms," he admitted. "Haven't seen or talked to each for…" he hesitated. "I don't know. Ten? Fifteen years?" He shrugged. "I avoid them as much as I can. They probably do the same."

Hux hummed.

"Is Han a Jedi?" Hux asked which immediately got Ren to bark a loud laughter.

"No," he replied. "He really isn't. My mother is Force sensitive. As is her brother. But my father…" He shook his head and his features scrunched a little. "He's… a smuggler. A handyman. He can be anything if you pay him enough."

Hux frowned. Han was quite a rare name. He could feel the wheels turn in his inebriated head. When he first didn't pay attention to the phone call with Maz, now with these details, something felt familiar. Han… He straightened, the proverbial light bulb above his head finally lit.

"Han? Han Solo?" he marveled, eyes wide and fixed on Ren.

When Ren grunted and rolled his eyes, he got his answer.

"Han Solo, the famous smuggler, with a nationwide arrest warrant?" Hux gapped. "You're pulling my leg!"

"Last I checked, it was international," Ren grunted.

"Wait…" Hux's mind came to a halt, which seemed to be recurrent with Ren. "Wasn't he married to a retired army general?"

"They never married," Ren corrected, his pout now bigger than ever, but luckily all his anger seemed to have vanished to make room for pure annoyance.

"Organa! She's a politician now, isn't she?"

Ren grumbled and turned his head.

"I've heard some colleagues talk about rumors of her involvement in civil disobedience against the government!" Hux continued, totally disregarding Ren's blatant discomfort. "She is so popular! A lot of people love her, more hate her, but even more fear her! She's huge!"

"She's actually tiny," Ren retorted. "Can we change the subject now?"

Hux looked at Ren. He knew his eyes were still wide, mouth opened. He must have looked like a madman but he couldn't contain his excitement. This was a scoop! Yet, the expression on Ren's face was so conflicted, a subtle mix of sadness, annoyance and shame, that it cut Hux short in his project of writing an article about the long-lost son of Leia Organa and renown gangster Han Solo. His shut his mouth, containing a pained sigh. Goodbye fame, he thought.

"Don't worry," he whispered loudly enough to be heard. "I won't tell any other living soul about you."

"About me?" Ren snorted.

"Not about you, you! But about you, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa." Hux assured him. "I still have to write an article about your occultist group and oui-ja powers."

Ren shot him a side glance, knowing very well what Hux was trying to do. And falling for it. "It's really not what the Force is about," he corrected, making Hux grin like seldom before.

"Drink up, I'll get us Champagne."

"You don't have to!"

"Hush now. Drink!" he ordered as he, himself, finished his cocktail.

Hux stood up and immediately knew it was big mistake. He wobbled a little on his legs and again, felt his bladder full. He took his wallet and raced to the bathroom to relieve himself, giving enough time for Ren to finish his own drink.

He freshened up, which didn't help much, and tried to navigate between the dancing bodies to reach the bartender who was hurrying from one side of the counter to the other. He admired her ability for a second before calling for her attention.

"Two glasses of Champagne," he ordered, keeping his annoyance of the people's bodies pressing against his out of his voice.

"Coming right up. Do you mind getting them here?" she asked, her hands still pouring a translucent liquid into a shaker.

"It's fine, I can bring them to the table."

"Thank you!" she said, relieved.

As he waited patiently for her to get their drinks ready, he let his thoughts wander. If he was any other man, his mind would have exploded after such revelations. The Force was real, there were people who could use that thing, Kylo Ren was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo! When he woke up that morning to the desperate mewling of Millicent, he hadn't suspected his day would get so interesting. What a treat! He glanced at Ren who was looking a bit bored and was picking the last pieces of ham from the place. And he got to spend time with that pretty figure, pretty face, pretty muscled man. He refrained from smiling. And failed.

"Hey buddy," he heard a male voice on his left say. "You're celebrating something?"

Hux turned his head to the newcomer who had addressed him.

"Something like that," Hux replied, for once in a good mood to talk to strangers.

"Congratulations then," the man said.

"Thank you."

Hux thought the man would leave it at that. But when he addressed him again, he knew he had no such luck.

"I don't see a band on your wrist," he commented.

"Sorry?" Hux asked and immediately regretted being polite.

The man shook his hand in front of Hux. "A band, for the Salsa special," he explained.

"No, I don't."

The man shrugged. "It's alright, I have enough," he withdrew his long-sleeved t-shirt for Hux to see three bands: pink, blue, and green.

"Impressive," Hux said in a definite tone, hoping that would suffice for the man to end his useless chatter.

"Men, women, non-binary," he started. "They're all beautiful to me!"

"Wonderful."

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man asked. "Or ask for a dance?"

Hux cursed under his breath. He should have played stupid, or be his usual self. Even the music blasting from the loud speakers didn't cover the man's voice. Hux turned to have a better look at the man next to him. Curly brown-black hair, a bit tan, suspiciously white teeth with a too wide grin, and way shorter than him. The sway of his hips didn't help to make him any attractive to Hux. Quite the contrary actually. He forced a smile.

"No thanks. Already have what I need," he said, pointing to the bartender who had placed two champagne flutes on the counter.

"I hope one is for me," the man joked and let out a laugh that might be charming for other people, but just gritted on Hux's ears.

"It's really not," he deadpanned.

"Too bad. I'm Poe, by the way," he introduced himself.

Hux nodded stiffly. "Charmed."

"If you ever get bored, please come out and look for me. I'll be on the dance floor. Shaking my boooty!" he sang.

"Right…" Hux sighed and eyed the bartender filling the flutes to the rim. He opened his wallet and took a large bill out before handing it to her. "Keep the change."

She thanked him and immediately began the preparation of another drink.

Poe whistled next to him. "Ginger and generous! You're doing your people a good one!"

Hux couldn't tell what angered him most. The comment about his generosity? He really wasn't and considered every hard work should be rewarded. This wasn't generosity. Or the one about his hair? He was so tired of lousy men trying to point out his ginger hair. As if he didn't see them every single day in a mirror.

"And what are my people exactly?" he growled while stepping in Poe's personal space.

"I…" the man tried to reply, taken aback by Hux's sudden aggressive attitude.

"Yeah. Please. Sod off!" he snapped before taking his drinks and leaving a livid Poe behind.

He sat down next to Ren, his good mood now far away. To his surprise, Ren was looking at him with a wide crooked grin.

"Are you mocking me?" Hux asked, placing the champagne in front of them.

"That man was trying hard to get in your pants," Ren remarked.

"Did he now?" Hux replied, sitting a bit more comfortably on the designer sofa.

"Well, obviously."

"Wasn't obvious to me," Hux assured with a dismissive hand gesture. "I'm not really good at analyzing people's minds, reactions, or intentions."

Ren tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do," he insisted. "You just don't care about them." Hux frowned and before he could utter a word, Ren continued. "You wouldn't be a good journalist otherwise. You can tell if someone's lying or bullshitting his way through an interview."

"How can you know that?" Hux began. "You don't know me. And it's not after six hours that you can know someone."

Ren shrugged and turned away, looking at everybody and no one in particular. "You said it yourself. That you're good at your job. And I noticed you didn't press on some topics when I didn't feel comfortable answering." He placed his right hand on the flute and traced its rim. "Doesn't mean you're not an asshole who doesn't ask shitty questions. But they always hit dead-on."

For once in his life, emphasize on once, Hux was left speechless. He was used to being disliked. He was used to being praised for his work and getting sucked up. Phasma always liked to tease him, sometimes using insults to show she rather liked him, but they never talked about their respective work. It was a first. Receiving a compliment while being taunted. Strangely enough, he appreciated it and felt thankful for Ren to give a piece of his mind. Which led to Hux being at a loss. He did not know what to do. What to say. All the while heat crept up his neck and his cheeks were burning hot. He cleared his throat and grabbed his champagne, his mind racing to have the final word because he's a little annoying brat like that.

"The asshole thanks you," he finally said and drank half of his flute, which was definitively a bad idea as he was already half drunk by now.

Next to him, he heard Ren let out a loud laughter before taking his own drink.

"To the most qualified asshole I know," Ren laughed while toasting Hux's glass.

Hux could not help but smile. "To your first champagne?" he asked.

"Nah, already tried that when I was a kid," Ren replied.

"You weren't that sheltered after all!"

Ren chuckled and took a sip before looking at the crowd, absentminded. Hux followed suit and let his gaze wander on the dancers. The music was deafening and rhythmic. He could understand the appeal to move at the same tempo. A lot of dancers were now rubbing against each other on the dance floor. Despite all this, he really preferred to be somewhere else. Somewhere quiet. With alcohol. And comfortable. Preferably with Ren. Definitively with Ren. He was not done with the man just yet and so many questions remained to be asked. Why did he leave his parents? Was he abducted? Though it didn't sound like it. Who killed Snoke? Was he dead? Who were the Force users? Was there some sort of registry? Who controlled them? Were there many who abused their powers like Snoke?

Hux noticed the slippery slope his mind was about to take. If wealthy businessmen and politicians could take hold of power and keep it within twenty hands only, it wouldn't be surprising that Force users would behave the same. Though, from what he deducted from Ren's words, the Jedis were different. Perhaps they would keep an eye on those?

So many questions, he thought and looked at his watch. And so little time. It was almost eleven while he imagined it would have been around ten. They spent much more time talking than he anticipated, furthermore for Ren who was to leave town early morning. How early was early morning?

As his eyes were jumping from one person to the other, he discerned Poe dancing as if his life depended on it. He had the admit the man had moves and was quite the dancer. However, he could not let his dishonesty go unnoticed.

"How long before he gets a lumbago?" he asked. "Shaking his hips like that," he added while gesturing toward Poe with his chin.

Because no reply came from Ren, he turned his head and realized he hadn't been heard at all. Ren looked as if lost in his thoughts while his eyes drifted somewhere over the group of dancers. Hux leaned slightly toward him and absentmindedly placed his hand on Ren's forearm. Immediately, Ren seemed to wake up and tilted his head toward Hux as his own hand covered Hux's.

"Did you say something?" Ren asked, his face now dangerously close.

"How long before the guy gets a lumbago?" he repeated louder when Ren turned his face to hear Hux better.

That was a bad idea. That was a terrible idea. They were so close that he could feel Ren's warmth, and not only on his forearm where he left his hand. Under Ren's, he noticed. Not only was Hux's nose now brushing against Ren's dark locks, but he unintentionally took a whiff of Ren's smell, a subtle mix of soap and sweat. At that very single second, a hundred little things happened in Hux's body. His insides tightened while he felt a sudden heat spread on his cheeks. He felt too warm but goosebump was running wild all over his skin. The little hair on his neck spiked just as he noticed his own hand squeeze Ren's arm.

This was not a good sign, his mind provided him, unhelpful.

Ren slowly turned his head to face Hux and hold his gaze for a long time. Somewhere, in Hux's left brain, his logic was sneering, informing it really wasn't that long. But he didn't listen, lost in those beautiful eyes, smelling him, feeling him. They were so close. If he could lean just a little. Just a little…

Whatever remained of his brain activity decided to fight back. Hux heard himself say "See how he shakes his hips?"

To his utter disappointment, Ren turned to look at the dancers and Hux managed just barely to not place his hands on Ren and force him to keep his eyes on him. Only him. And just like that, Ren's were back on Hux. He smiled. He must have been smiling because Ren did. Or did Ren smile first?

"You have to admit the guy has moves," Ren said after a while.

Hux was left gaping. His brain was shutting down, he couldn't even count on his autopilot. He needed to get a grip on himself. Do something! Anything! he thought.

He cleared his throat. Giving himself some time to gather his cool. "I'm sure he'll be glad to share the dance floor with you," he finally managed to say.

Slowly, he felt like getting back to himself. Though his hand was still trapped but that was a concern for another time. Now, he had to focus on his brain activity and actively avoid thinking about kissing Ren.

But they were so close!

"Really not interested," Ren replied.

It took all of Hux's will to try and remember what they were talking about. Ren's lingering glance was so distracting, Hux just couldn't focus. Until he started to notice the dark circles under Ren's drooping eyes. He looked paler but that could be the lighting. He was so warm also, maybe that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you alright?" Hux finally managed to ask after a long while.

Ren's gaze dropped. "I, err…" he shook his head and withdrew from Hux's grip. "I'll be right back."

Without a look behind, he slipped out of the sofa and walked his way to the bathroom.

Hux let out a long and loud sigh. Thankfully, Ren now gone, it broke the trance Hux had found himself in. A thought brushed his mind. Perhaps Ren used his mojo on Hux, but he immediately rejected that idea. It was his own stupid self who acted on its own. The last time he felt like this was years ago, when he still was a teen.

"Get a damn grip," he sighed again.

Still, he decided it was Ren's fault he acted like a teenager in heat. He emptied his champagne in one gulp and finished the ham, olives and crumbled pieces of cheese. That would teach Ren!

While Ren was away, he took his phone out and saw only one message from Maz that said 'Update!' to which he gave his best passive-aggressive answer 'He's not in sight anymore so don't get your hopes up. Why do you need me to do your dirty work by the way?' He knew he would regret it in the morning, but for now, alcohol helping, he just did not give a single crap.

He had time to go through all his emails and social media apps before Ren finally came back. He was stumbling a little and Hux almost made fun of his inability to deal with alcohol. Until Ren was close enough for Hux to realize it most likely wasn't because of the drinks. Ren was gritting his teeth and the unease was actually closer to anger.

"Are you alright?" Hux asked.

"No," Ren immediately replied. "I… we should go. Can we go?" He placed a hand against his temple and made a face.

"Of course!" Hux hurried to grab his bag and coat and without putting anything on, followed Ren who was already exiting the bar, his arms heavy with all his stuff.

Once outside, Hux was glad to notice it had stopped snowing. Ren was breathing heavily next to him and slowly bending forward. Without thinking, Hux let go of his bag and coat and hurried to reach him, taking his biceps in one hand to help him stay up and the other on his back, rubbing gently.

"Ren? You with me?" Hux asked gently.

"Yeah, I…" Ren started and stopped to take a deep inhale followed by an exhale. "I'm sorry. These people…"

"Did they do something?"

"No no, nothing. They just… were a lot." Ren explained while slowly standing straighter. "Their minds were so loud," he added. "I tried to ignore them but it seems the alcohol didn't help. I'm better now. They're not as loud from here."

"Damnit, Ren. You should have told me," Hux scolded him in a hushed tone, too concerned about his friend to put any venom in it. "We could have left hours ago."

"It was nice… with you. Just the people…"

Hux shook his head. "Let's go," he decided.

He kept his firm grip on Ren until he was sure he wouldn't fall over in the thick snow, then turned to grab his coat. He quickly put it on, then helped Ren with his own jumper and shawl.

"Next time I'll buy you a coat," he groaned when the shawl caught in a button of his peacoat.

"Hux?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we… maybe… continue this interview?" Ren asked but his tone was so soft and pleading that it felt more like begging.

"At your hotel?" Hux wondered.

Ren hesitated. "Yes, sure. At the hotel," he said. "If you have other questions, of course."

"Yes!" Hux exclaimed. "Sorry," he continued in a lower voice. "Yes, that would be great."

"Good…" Ren smiled and finished to throw his shawl over his head. "Give me just a second." He took his phone out and while tipping furiously on the screen, Hux grabbed his bag, shook the snow off, and put it over one shoulder. "Follow me?" Ren finally asked.

"Sure, lead the way."

Ren indicated on his left, towards downtown. "It's not far," he informed and pocketed his phone.

Not even five minutes later, they were both standing in the hall of a five stars hotel, the reception staff smiling at them.

"Wait here," Ren ordered Hux who was surprised by this change of attitude.

Ren started to walk toward the lady but seemed to change his mind at the last second and stopped in front of the man.

Hux couldn't see much due to Ren's impressive shoulders and also because his brain kept on wondering how a man, who admitted had monetary struggles, could afford a room in such a nice place. Albeit there now were ways to get expensive housing for a ridiculously small amount and Hux was sure Ren had used such an app. Which would also explain why the lady kept giving funny looks to Ren and her colleague.

"Very clever, Mr. Ren," Hux mumbled while taking in the luxurious decoration, high chandeliers, and more orchids than really necessary.

After a minute or two, Ren hurried back and took his hand. "Let's go," he told Hux and pulled, forcing him to follow to the elevators.

The doors opened only a couple of seconds later and they stepped inside. Ren seemed a little bewildered when he pressed the button on the fourteenth floor, one of the last which usually meant bigger rooms. He must have had a good deal. Good for him!

As the door closed, Hux suddenly realized the kind of situation he was in. In a confined space, en route to Ren's room when, just a little while ago, Ren made his insides tickle. Again, that was a bad idea.

He felt that he was close to a total freak out. There were so many variables he didn't think about that left him lightheaded. He hated not to be in control. He despised not scheduling and planning everything ahead. He loathed the unpredictability of human beings. And yet, here he was, with possibly the most infuriating man he ever interviewed and ready to spend as much time as possible with him, knowing perfectly that there were high chances they wouldn't continue with the interview. He felt weak. He knew he was but couldn't help it. His lower-brain functions kept on reminding him he wouldn't be against something more intimate. However, he refused to let it become his sole purpose where he could ask other questions about the Force or Ren himself. He tried hard to shut his desires down, especially since he totally wasn't the one-night stand kind of guy. He had tried it a few times and always hated it, hated himself, hated his partner. A repeated disaster he was not inclined to try again. But then… He couldn't remember having felt like this with anyone before. Being intrigued, interested, curious, attracted, and somehow connected, all at the same time. Really, that was a first.

Hux looked up at the red numbers in front of him. The elevator was slow, which left almost ten floors for Hux to freak out about his current situation. He turned to his right and immediately saw his face in the mirrors that covered the three partitions of the elevator. Stern, serious, stiff. His usual self, really. But he could see the thin lines around his eyes, at the corners of his lips, and the little crease between his eyebrows. They were barely noticeable. Ren or anyone else wouldn't see them. Phasma would, perhaps. Mitaka also. This was so unprofessional of him.

"When you'll leave, make sure to walk as if you're just going for an errand," Ren said, all of a sudden, leaning slightly toward Hux, who jumped out of his skin. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Nevermind that!" Hux replied hastily, his heart beating faster than ever. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

"I guess not," Ren shrugged and turned to face Hux, a little smirk on his lips.

Hux didn't need all his brain function to understand what had happened. "You used the Force." He raised an eyebrow. "You used the Force on the receptionist and didn't pay for the room."

Ren had the decency to blush a little, caught off guard. "That was better than spending hours in the snow while I meditate."

"You meditate in the snow?" Hux asked, wondering why he wasn't more surprised.

"I had planned to, yes," Ren admitted. "Helps me concentrate."

Before Hux could reply, the elevator slowed and gave a final shake before stopping. The door opened to give way to a long and refined corridor, with pedestal tables covered in flowers every other door.

"Do you want to leave?" Ren sputtered and it didn't take a Force user to see he feared Hux's reply.

Hux barely contained a loud 'Hell no!' and instead walked past Ren, leaving him in the elevator, while scoffing "Now that I'm here, let's get moving."

Ren immediately followed. Hux could hear the heavy footsteps behind him. He just hoped he looked as confident on the outside as he felt weak on the inside, his mind a turmoil of contradictory thoughts and desire.

This was such a bad idea…

(to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers! So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer had to get fixed and it took a while. Thankfully nothing was lost. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

(***)

 **Chapter 6:**

"It's here," Ren indicated behind him.

Hux heard the room's door unlock. He stopped in his tracks, trying desperately to get a grasp on his thoughts. He couldn't think straight anymore. He hoped to conduct a regular interview and at the same time, he would be really disappointed if he couldn't at least kiss Ren. Or put his hands on his amazing shoulders. Or biceps. Or anything, really. Best outcome would be to conclude his interview and reward Ren with a quick blowjob. It had been years since he last gave one, but he was sure he could get Ren off fairly easily.

And just with that simple thought, he barely recognized himself. He blamed Ren. Again.

He turned and followed Ren in the room, then closed the door behind him. From what he could see from the entrance, it looked like a superior room. Just as he expected.

At the exact moment his hand left the handle, he felt Ren's hand on his shoulder, gently but firmly forcing him to turn around and face him. Before he could process what was happening, Ren's mouth was on his neck, kissing and biting. He felt all tension leave his body, and said treacherous body betrayed him by allowing a content sigh to leave his lips. He heard his bag hit the floor and soon a hard body was pressed against his, hands in his hair, then his hips, and frankly, he didn't care where as long as his own could finally clench at Ren's shoulders. They were wide, strong, and insanely warm just like the rest of him.

"The moment I saw you enter that room," Ren's muffled voice said "I only thought about this."

Hux had to swallow hard before he could retort anything. Because his mind totally gave up on him, because of years of strict education and learning to protect himself, because for once he didn't think before speaking, he heard himself say "What makes you think I want that?"

It took Ren's sudden stiffness and his mouth not kissing his neck anymore to register its meaning.

"Do you… you don't want to…?" Ren's faint voice asked. "I felt… I didn't mean to but I felt… your…" His voice fell flat and Hux cursed himself internally. But it gave him the necessary seconds to sort out his feelings and mind. Which could be easily summarized: interview, out. Anything physical, yes. More kissing. More touching. More Ren.

"You're right, me too. I want to. Get on with it!" he scolded Ren as if he wasn't the one indecisive just a handful of seconds earlier. As glad as he had been that Ren had listened and waited for him to make up his mind, now, he was just frustrated that he lost precious time over his aggressive nature.

He didn't have to wait long to feel Ren bite harder at his neck, then suck and lick. He raised his hands and caressed every part of Ren he could reach. But that damn humongous human being had kept his shawl and jumper on. Way too much clothing according to Hux. He caught handfuls of knitted wool and tried to pull them over Ren who grunted.

Suddenly, Ren's hands were behind his thighs and forced his legs up. With a little yelp, Hux found himself pressed against the room door, his legs wrapped around Ren's hips who held him in place with his own legs and lower body strength. Then, Ren withdrew a little, giving just enough space for him to help Hux remove his shawl and jumper. When he was left with only his t-shirt, Ren raised an interrogative eyebrow.

"That too," Hux ordered and already pulled at the fabric.

Soon, Ren was stripped to the waist and Hux ran a reverent hand over his shoulders, chest and amazing abs.

"Like what you see?" Ren asked in this too-smug tone that Hux both despised and adored.

"Liking what I see, yes, undoubtedly. But how you'll use those muscles is the important question," he chastised, making Ren grunt.

The next second, Ren's lips were on his in a chaste but delicious kiss.

"And that's what I wanted to do when you started speaking," Ren explained against his mouth before kissing him again.

"That won't make me shut up," Hux retorted between kisses that were getting bolder by the second.

"I know," Ren whispered and soon his tongue played with Hux's while their bodies were pressed together.

Hux shouldn't have found this extremely erotic, Ren's naked skin against his coat, trapped against the door. But he did. For once, he blamed himself for being aroused just by this, like a teenager who couldn't keep it in his pants and jacked off at the sight of rugby men on the telly.

He then felt Ren's hands fumble with the buttons of his coat, obviously trying to open them up without stopping the kisses, his tongue deliciously caressing his own. He took pity and withdrew to help remove the coat who remained caught between his back and the door. Then Ren opened his shirt and resumed his exploration of Hux's neck, slowly sucking and kissing lower until he reached his collarbone.

Hux's hands were now lost in Ren's thick mane, his dark hair softer than he thought. All this felt too much, like the horny teenager he was, and not enough. Slowly, he grinded his hips against Ren's who, he imagined, was equally hard as he now was. When a low growl rumbled in Ren's chest, he ground back more forcefully than really enjoyable. However, that didn't prevent Hux from getting even harder.

After a while, Hux couldn't tell how long, lost in the pressure of Ren's body, his lips over all the skin he could reach and the kisses that left him breathless, he felt Ren stepping back and slowly letting him down. It was a prowess on its own to have kept Hux up like this for so long. Despite being really thin, he was a tall adult man. When his feet touched the thick carpet on the floor, he wobbled a little, his legs gone weak by the posture and the excitement.

Before he could really take a hold of himself, his last clothes were removed and Ren was pushing him against the wall, without even letting him take a step further into the room. His right cheek awkwardly pressed against the cold hard wall while Ren's hips kept grinding against his butt.

"Jesus, Ren," Hux groaned. "Make up your damn mind! Against the door or against the wall! But don't throw me around like a ragdoll!"

A weak protest came from his back, where Ren was busy sucking at the base of his neck. "Yes," he replied.

"Yes, what?" Hux asked, who had preferred the comfort of the door and Ren's lap to the cold wall.

"Yes to all. The door," Ren said after a kiss on his left shoulder. "The wall," a kiss on his right shoulder. "The bed," a light suction at the nape of his neck. "And the bathroom," he finished with a hard shove of his hips, pressing Hux even more uncomfortably against the surface.

"Christ! Start with the bed!" Hux ordered, a little put off by all this.

Before he could force Ren back, he felt his strong arms wrap around his waist and be lifted again, then carried to the bed.

"What did I say about a ragdoll?!" Hux protested.

"That was faster," Ren replied but remained at the edge of the bed, giving enough time for Hux to turn and face him.

And what he saw left him breathless. Ren's disheveled hair, his cheekbones a lovely shade of pink, and his plump lips glistening with saliva. All in all, a delightful sight that highly pleased Hux. Apparently, Ren also liked what he saw. He licked his lips and slowly unbuckled his belt and pants before sinking down on the bed and doing the same for Hux.

"You're gorgeous," Ren whispered, nose buried in his belly while kissing lower and lower until he reached his navel.

If possible, seeing Ren wanting him, slowly removing his underwear, pants, shoes, and socks, aroused Hux even more. He was painfully hard. And really, he couldn't remember the last time he ended in bed with a stranger and being that excited and eager for the next step. Possibly because he never was. Despite what his friends had told him about their many one-night lovers, he never could agree in the slightest. He even thought it was a prank they played on him. But now. Right this instant, looking at Ren who was removing his own clothes, he understood it. The thrill, the exhilaration, all of it. He just wanted to feel Ren against him, his hands around him. He would burst of frustration if Ren continued to fumble with his own shoes and not get back to bed.

At least that gave him enough time to observe his lover. And really, he was stunning. Hux couldn't keep his eyes away, detailing the splatter of moles, the defined muscles, the amazing hair, and the impressive bulge in Ren's boxer that made Hux shiver with anticipation. He lazily caressed his own erection and hoped to have his hands replaced by Ren's, or even better, his mouth.

"Please hurry," Hux demanded as Ren just finished discarding his tight jeans.

Then Ren tried to remove his right sock, hoped one, twice, got his left foot caught in his trouser and in a loud bang, crashed on the floor.

Hux couldn't help it. He burst out laughing but soon scrambled to his feet to help Ren up. Ren, obviously, was only hurt in his pride, which made Hux laugh even louder. Ren huffed and when Hux noticed the pout, he snorted.

"Need help?" he asked, standing up from the comfortable bed then walked up to Ren, his hand extended to the sulking man.

"If you're just gonna laugh, I better leave," Ren said and stood up, ignoring the helping hand.

"Like you wouldn't have had the laugh of your life if I'd done that triple lutz," Hux retorted. "Get over yourself, shit happens."

Ren's lips quirked a little. "Yeah, Sith happens."

"What?"

He shook his head but tried to contain his smile. "Forget it."

Hux frowned, not liking the feeling of missing a pun that flew right past him. But if Ren wasn't willing to explain his inside joke, he better get back on the bed with him. Except, Hux couldn't help but notice his erection flagged, Ren's boxer bulge less impressive than before. While Ren was busy worrying his lips and looking globally out of place, Hux took the remaining step and knelt before him, hoping for his own erection to remain proud. As soon as Ren realized what Hux was about to do, his eyes widen.

"Hux, you're…"

"Yep," Hux said, his hands already on Ren's hips. "Unless you don't want me to?" he asked, raising his glance to meet Ren's.

"No no no!" he immediately answered. "Please do," he continued as Hux raised his eyebrows.

With a nod, Hux's attention went back on Ren's bulge and hips. It might have been his imagination, but it seemed as if he was already getting bigger. Maybe Hux wasn't the only teenager in heat in the room. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly freed Ren. Just like in a bad porno, Ren's erection missed Hux's nose by a millimeter, which, to his absolute delight, gave him a preview of Ren's most intimate scent. He loved it. Hux knew at that exact moment that he was lost. He couldn't recognize himself, maybe for the better.

He removed the boxer and helped Ren out of his last sock. He threw most of the clothing the furthest he could, not wanting to involuntarily reiterate the stunt any time soon. Then he laid his hands on Ren's ankles. He felt the thick bones and joints beneath his fingers. Slowly, he caressed Ren's legs, calves and knees, admiring the muscles, cherishing the skin and adoring the long black hair that got caught under his fingerpads.

"May I?" Hux asked, his hands now rubbing gentle circles on Ren's thighs.

"Yes," Ren whispered.

Hux smiled. With just this, Ren seemed undone and when Hux's eyes focused on his now fully erect and red member, he couldn't feel more pleased. He leaned forward, just a little was enough. Ren was impressive, in length and width, truly a beauty. Hux should have expected it. Big nose, big ears, big hands, big… He kissed the tip and heard Ren's deep groan. That gave him enough audacity to open his mouth and engulf as much of Ren as he could, using his right hand for what couldn't fit. He didn't have to wait for Ren's reaction. A hand, more like a paw actually, landed on his head.

"Shit, Hux," Ren swore between his teeth.

Hux had to suppress a smile. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to suck at Ren's length the best he could. However, his size made Hux's job difficult. He heard the suction noise, and soon felt some drool escape his lips and run down his chin. As if it was his first time. Which really wasn't. Then he may have been out of practice. A lot out of practice if he was being honest. But Ren's reactions were so genuine, it pushed Hux to give all he could, steadying Ren's hips with his left hand while his right jerked him and his tongue rolled under the shaft.

Before long, Ren was breathing hard, almost panting. He seemed to have lost control of his hips and despite Hux's best efforts, he couldn't stop some of his jerk movements.

"Hux, Hux, Hux," Ren repeated like a litany.

And Hux enjoyed every breath, every sound, Ren made. He already had lost all sense of time. He was kneeling for ten seconds or twenty minutes. He just couldn't tell. He fed on Ren's moans, loved the taste left on his tongue, and felt hardier when his name was whispered. Until two hands fell on his shoulders and forced him to stop.

"I'm…" Ren started and took a deep breath. "I'm close."

Hux looked at him, eyebrows raised, and mouth still full. He gave a last suck, making Ren whine, before withdrawing.

"Don't you want to get off?" Hux asked after swallowing what was a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

"Yeah! But, not now. I want to…" He hesitated, then cleared his throat. "I want to do you."

"Well then," Hux replied with a smile. "Since you ask so nicely."

He stood up with Ren's help, his knees protesting due to the uncomfortable position on the hard floor. As expected, his own erection had flagged slightly, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud of his achievement or didn't enjoy it. Though, a small voice in his head reminded him that it might have been his worst blowjob ever and that Ren also seemed to lack recent experience. But he didn't care. He liked the look on Ren's face, his pink cheeks and shiny lips.

They both moved to the bed and Hux happily rolled on his back, a hand on his cock to spur it back to life but Ren swatted it away.

"That's my role now," Ren stated, his voice even deeper than before, and immediately placed his hand and slowly moved up and down.

Hux let his head fall back on the pillows, enjoying the delicious pressure around his shaft. He sighed when Ren sped up but that was short lived. Instead, he felt Ren's tongue lick all the way from the base to the tip. He let out a loud exhale, hoping that Ren would take the hint. And he did! Soon he was engulfed in heat and wetness, and the head bumped against Ren's throat. It had been such a long time someone gave him a blowjob. Too long. And now, Hux was ready to appreciate every second, every flick of tongue, every suction Ren will offer.

But instead of sucking like Hux did and hoped, Ren withdrew and lapped at the whole length before taking it back in his mouth. He did it a few times, sometimes sucking his balls or just massaging them. That was slowly driving Hux mad. It was so good but not enough. He wanted more. He needed more! And despite his most vocal encouragements, his legs spread wide apart, his cock painfully hard and leaking, and his hands now firmly clenched at the linen, Ren seemed to have made an oath to just tease him.

Now, Ren was slowly drawing the tip of his tongue closer to Hux's hole but never quite reaching.

"Dammit, Ren," Hux growled for the tenth time already. "If you don't prep me this instant, I'll… I'll…" He momentarily lost his ability to speak as Ren gave a long hard suck on his cock. "I'll…" he tried again, unsuccessfully.

The presenter gave another suck before letting the cock slide out of his mouth "You will?" Ren teased him, a smile obvious in his tone. He placed a hand on the shaft and started to jerk Hux. "You will what?" He sped up. "Can't hear you!"

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Hux swore. "Just fuck me already, you imbecile!"

He heard Ren chuckle but he couldn't retort anything, his brain too occupied at chasing his orgasm he knew was just a grasp away.

"You got lube?" Ren asked. "Condom?"

Hux froze. "Huh… You don't?"

Ren stilled his hand and looked at Hux who stood a little straighter to level his gaze. "I don't have anything on me."

"Me neither!" Hux protested. "It's not like I had planned on getting laid tonight."

"Well you should have," Ren quipped.

"Hey, I'm not the one with X-Men powers here!" Hux countered. "Can't you do something?"

Ren pouted and released Hux's cock. "I err…" He scratched his cheek, deep in thought and let his eyes wander to what was possibly the bathroom. "Aha!"

Ren swiftly stood up and ran to the bathroom on his gangly legs, his own erection bobbing awkwardly. Hux shook his head once Ren disappeared behind the door. There was some shuffling, then silence.

"I may have something," he heard Ren shout after a few seconds.

That didn't bode well. Hux squinted at the door. Usually hotels weren't known to have lube stashed in bathrooms. Horrified, he realized what Ren might have referred to. "If you want to use lotion or shampoo or whatever as lube, be warned, I'll shove it down your throat first!" Hux shouted back.

"Err…" came as answer. Just as Hux expected.

Ren came out, defeated. "There's nothing."

Hux sighed. "Then let's do without," he decided.

"What?" Ren barked, horrified.

"No! Not like that! For heaven's sake, are you brain-dead?" Hux protested, equally shocked by the implied meaning of his sentence.

Ren shrugged. "It needs a lot of blood, you know," he mentioned, his index pointing at his erection. "This."

Hux inhaled. "Yes, that much is obvious," he said, eyes on Ren's cock and suddenly wanted to feel its weight on his tongue once again. "I can blow you again," he suggested.

"Nah, let's get us both off," Ren said. "Get comfy," he ordered and Hux obeyed, reorganized the pillows and wriggled a little to be right in the middle of the bed.

Before he could do anything else, Ren laid down on top of him, supporting his own mass with his hands and strangely fitting perfectly between his legs. It was a welcome weight, warm and solid. A body so alive and feeling so much better than jerking himself off in front of a porno using whatever new sex toy Hux had ordered. He smiled and gently caressed Ren's shoulders while he aligned with Hux, their erections now trapped between their bodies. It was good like that, Hux decided. Really good. Clearly, Ren appreciated it too as he gave a satisfied sigh, rolling his hips once to test the pressure, then stilled.

"Hey," Ren whispered, smiling as he looked up at Hux.

"Hey yourself," Hux replied gently and caringly brushed Ren's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Ren lowered his head and kissed Hux's lip. Just a peck, tender and sweet, before drawing away to look at Hux. They kept their gaze locked, all soft and just a bit too close to affectionate for Hux, who forced himself to move his hips, encouraging Ren to do the same. He immediately complied and soon the loving glance that Hux thought he had identified turned into a heated look. The friction created by their bodies was delicious and Hux could feel the pleasure building in his lower parts. He regretted to not having planned this ahead, be prepared for every eventuality. Dry humping like horny teenagers had its perks, but he really would have liked to feel this beautiful cock inside him. Maybe for another time. Maybe.

He chased that last thought away and focused on the present, enjoying the roll of muscles, the harsh exhales, and more globally Ren. Ren's voice. Ren's heat emanating from his gorgeous body. Ren's sharp thrusts. Ren's hand he just licked and dove between them to take them both, giving a little more glide. Ren's skin. Ren's voice yet again. Ren's moans. Ren's hair. Everything Ren.

There was a high possibility that Hux was delirious from the heat of the moment, the sex he was having with his wet dream boy, and from the tingling that built more and more. He heard himself whisper, moan, mumble encouragements, but he really didn't care what he said, only focused on chasing his pleasure. He was close. So close. He may have warned Ren. Or maybe not. He came with a whine, hands gripping Ren's shoulders and one leg wrapped around his waist.

A few seconds later, Ren followed with a loud groan. Hux felt his cum splash on his stomach and he nearly came a second time, at the single thought of being the one who made Ren that way.

"Jesus, Hux. Christ. Hux. Hux." Ren's continuous litany didn't falter. He let himself fall on top of Hux, almost crushing him, but Hux didn't mind, too lost in his own orgasm to really care.

It took them almost a minute to get back to their senses. Ren rolled over and Hux immediately regretted the heat that had covered him entirely. Right on cue, Ren laid a hand across Hux's stomach and crawled toward him, laying his head on his shoulder.

"It was good," Ren mumbled.

"Yeah, it was," Hux replied softly, his hand now caressing Ren's impressive forearm. He knew he would have to get up to clean himself but he just wanted to bask in the afterglow one more minute. Just a little longer. Just a tiny bit.

"You're sticky," Ren then grumbled, efficiently evaporating the remaining indulgence in Hux's resolve.

Hux groaned loud enough for Ren to understand his remark wasn't welcome. "And whose fault is that?" When no reply came, he continued with a sigh. "If you were a gentleman, you'd get up to help me clean."

"Oh!" Ren gasped. "Right! Shit! Sorry." He hurried out of the bed at the same time as Hux rolled over.

"Don't bother. I need a shower anyway," Hux pointed out. "Go back to bed."

"Ooooor… I can join you?" Ren hesitated.

Hux lifted his gaze and took a good look at Ren who was waiting for his answer. Maybe it was because of those soulful brown eyes. Perhaps his sheepishness. Or even his expectant expression. Hux surrendered and simply nodded. They both hurried to the bathroom which was luxurious. Even according to Hux's standards. An enormous Italian shower in the back, two sinks and a gigantic mirror on their right, more towels they could count, and an impressive number of complimentary shampoos, conditioners, lotions and others scattered in the sinks and on the floor. Hux shot a glance at Ren.

"I was in a hurry!" Ren protested and started to pick them up.

Hux shook his head and took a shower gel bottle from Ren's hands then beelined for the shower. He checked the system and opened the side-shower head, adjusting the temperature to his liking, then turned to button to action the one above his head. Warm water fell on him like a summer rain. He rolled his shoulders with an appreciative hum. The next second, Ren stood behind him and stole the very same bottle. He opened it and started to gently rub on Hux's back, massaging his shoulders, washing the remaining traces of their activity on his stomach, then gently rinsing the foam.

Hux was a little stunned by these caring gestures. He had thought Ren would try and get a handjob or maybe another blowjob, even though that would have impressed him as he came less than five minutes ago. But then again, horny man-teenagers coupled with creepy mojo could benefit from a short refractory time. However he was wrong. He kept silent and let Ren clean him before returning the favor. Neither spoke, though some kisses were exchanged. Smiles too. And long glances in which Hux didn't want to read anything into. A one-night stand should remain a one-night stand. Nonetheless that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy caressing more than washing Ren's body and wonderful mane, taking what he could and what he was allowed to.

They dried each other with the thick and soft towels then returned to the bedroom. Ren didn't hesitate a single second before jumping on the bed and crawling beneath the comforter. As for Hux, his heart wanted to do just the same but his brain had regained his regular activity and insisted they should leave. He looked around and started to gather his belongings.

"You should stay," Ren declared as Hux picked up his shirt and coat. "Stay the night. There aren't any subways. And it's fucking cold outside," he pointed out.

Hux was certain his heart missed a beating. He turned his back on Ren, not wanting him to see the smile that threaten to make itself known.

"And taxi drivers are douches," Ren stated.

Hux swallowed. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked and cursed his unusual lack of self-assurance.

"Yes," came immediately Ren's reply.

Hux nodded then patted his coat. He took his phone out then walked to the bed under Ren's heavy gaze. Despite feeling a little intimidated, there wasn't anything he was ashamed of. Ren already saw him naked, touched almost every part of his body, so if he wanted to get an eyeful, so be it. Hux walked around the bed and imitated Ren, happily slipping under the comforter. Before he could unlock his phone and check his apparently numerous messages, Ren leaned toward him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Hux tried not to smile. And failed. He made himself comfortable and groaned when he noticed the time.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"Around six. A bit before would be best," Ren replied. "Why?"

"It's way after midnight."

Ren shrugged. "So what? You have a pumpkin to catch before the spell is broken?"

"Are you comparing me to Cinderella?" Hux retorted, a little outraged to even be considered a Cinderella. If any Disney Princess, he clearly was a Tiana. 'Hard work and good planning' was his motto.

"Megamind?" Ren suggested.

"That's not Disney," Hux corrected. "You, on the other hand, are clearly Beast."

As he checked all the messages, he heard Ren grumble. At least Ren would remain silent for twenty seconds, giving him enough time to deal with his emails and texts. Just as he was about to clear his mailbox, the screen changed into an oncoming phone call.

"You can't be serious!" he shouted when he saw the caller-ID.

"I didn't say anything!" Ren protested.

"No you! Dammit! Maz is calling," he explained. "Sorry, I have to take this." He pressed the little green icon then held the phone against his ear. "Hello."

"What are you doing?" came Maz's loud voice at the other end of the line, and really Hux was too tired to get his brain into a spin.

"Can you please be more specific?" Hux snapped, holding the phone in front of him and pushing the loudspeaker button. His ear and brain comfort were more important than any confidential information Maz had to share with him.

"The phone number, Hux. Did you get it?"

On the other hand, it might have been a terrible mistake to allow Ren to hear the conversation. He turned his eyes to him but was met with only a foggy glance. Either he didn't care or he was about to fall asleep.

"No, I don't have it, Maz. I don't think I'll ever have it," Hux replied honestly.

"What have you been doing for the past hours? I thought you were the best," she taunted him, the bait obvious and a bit crude.

"Again, not your sniffer dog, Maz. And for your information, I really invested myself in getting that number. But I don't have it. There is nothing I can tell you," he insisted.

There was a shuffling at the end of the line. "Hey kid," said another voice, gravelly, obviously a man. Next to Hux, Ren jolted, making the whole bed jump. He shot a panicked glance at Hux, eyes wide and mouth open. Hux frowned.

"Who are you?" Hux asked before the man could say another word, though he already knew the answer.

"Just call me Han." Hux shot another glance at Ren who was getting whiter by the second. "Come on, kid. You cannot con a con man. I know you've got something up your sleeve." He seemed cocksure and Hux immediately felt wary of his assurance.

"Han," Hux replied with his most distinguished tone and posh accent "I can assure you I am not in possession of Kylo Ren's phone number."

A long sigh followed. "Then give me something," Han insisted, his slight paternalistic approach now more demanding. "Anything," he reiterated slowly and Hux could feel his desperation through the phone.

Next to him, Ren started to shake, the white of his cheek slowly changing into an angry red. That wasn't a good sign. Without really thinking about it, Hux held his phone with his left hand while his right grabbed Ren's wrist, trying to hold him still. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to work. For now at least.

"To be bluntly honest with you, Han, I really don't want to be involved in anything that is going on between you and Ren. I can only encourage you to try and contact him directly, on other ways than just a phone call," Hux replied, hoping he would convey enough contempt for this conversation to end soon. When Han snorted, he knew he didn't play his cards well.

"That's exactly what I did. And you know what, kid? It looks like you've made buddy-buddy with B… Ren. You know what I mean. Coffee. Just the two of you."

Hux gritted his teeth, his mind racing to understand how he could get this information. The doorman! It had to be him. That bastard! He must have bribed him! Ren startled at possibly the same realization. He now looked like a pressure-cooker, ready to blow up any second. Hux tsked him, hoping Han would think it was for him, and held his wrist tighter.

"And if anything I've heard about you is true," Han continued, with a bit of luck unaware of the distress his son was in "something tells me you're the right man for the job."

Hux frowned, not sure if he was being flattered or insulted.

"Look, kid, I just need an information, anything, to track him down. Surely you can understand I'm worried about him."

With that single sentence, Hux decided he had enough of it. Han already tried three manipulation techniques Hux mastered since his birth and that didn't sit well with him. Especially after having shagged Ren and feeling… well he wasn't sure he should name it. Now, he was fed up.

"Look, Han Solo," Hux said, almost spitting his last name. "Maybe I talked to your son. Maybe I went for a coffee with him. But that doesn't mean I have his number nor that I'm ready to give any information about his whereabouts to anyone. Anyone," he repeated for good measure. "Furthermore, your relationship with him is none of my business and using your connection with _my_ employer for _your_ personal benefit is degrading, both for you as a renown smuggler, and for me since you thought it necessary to pressure me via my employer," he finally spat. "In case I did not make myself clear: deal with your own problems yourself and leave me out of it!" With that, he hung up and groaned. "Damn swindler."

Something in the back on his mind was yelling that he was just about to get fired in the next minute, but at that exact second, he did not care. He left his mobile fall on the comforter then turned to Ren, his knuckles now white from holding him still. Hux immediately noticed the way Ren stared at his phone, literally fuming with rage. Without thinking he launched forward, using both hands and almost all his weight to prevent any sudden movement from Ren. He was now carefully balancing himself over him.

"If you want to throw my phone across the room, I swear to god Ren, I will find a way to restrain you and bring your father here for some long overdue father-son talk," he said, his voice like a flat line to make himself very clear.

Very slowly and without once turning his gaze from the dark fury that crackled in Ren's hazel eyes, Hux fumbled around until he felt a cushion beneath his fingers. He held it in front of Ren, eyebrows raised high, asking a silent question. When Ren took it, he allowed himself to climb down and grabbed his phone he immediately hid under his pillow. Sure enough, Ren waited until Hux was back on his side of the bed before throwing the cushion as hard as he could, making the whole bed shake. It landed against the opposite wall in a disappointing "whomp", missing the flat screen TV by millimeters.

Hux waited a few seconds, unimpressed by the whole scene while a slightly less red Ren started pouting, his breath short from the contained rage.

"Better?" Hux finally asked.

"Not really," Ren replied, his voice barely audible and still huffing. "Your phone would have been more satisfying."

"Keep telling yourself that," Hux retorted with the beginning of a smile. "So, what now?"

"What what now? Wanna go for round two?" Ren offered.

"Not really feeling like it," Hux admitted.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Will you try to throw my phone again?" Hux asked.

"No, don't think so."

"Will you try to throw me out?"

"You?" Ren repeated, alarmed as he suddenly turned his head to look at Hux. "Why?"

"Because your father was on the phone? Because he and Maz have been bugging me to get your number and personal information?"

Ren let out a small huff that felt more like a chuckle. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I knew Han had something to do with it all. Ever since you mentioned Maz. I'm impulsive, not entirely stupid." He settled back on his place, sitting straighter against the bedhead. "Besides, it got myself laid tonight, so all in all I should thank you." He was half-kidding, that much was obvious. But Hux couldn't find it in himself to complain. Thanks to Maz, he met Ren who opened up a whole new horizon for him. But that was for another time.

"Glad I could be of service," Hux deadpanned and took his phone out. He unlocked it and browsed his messages and emails, pleasantly surprised to not have received a text from Maz. Perhaps she wouldn't fire him just yet.

Thankfully, there wasn't anything that required his immediate attention. Now that the storm had passed, he felt all the exhaustion fell on his shoulders. He tried to hide a yawn and failed monumentally. He finished to review all messages, then locked the phone and laid it on the nightstand. He made himself a bit more comfortable, slowly lying down on the bed and Ren hurried to do the same.

"Can I kiss you?" came Ren's voice before Hux could really think about the appropriate etiquette in such situation.

"Why are you asking?" Hux remarked. "It's not as if you didn't kiss me before and other parts too."

"Dunno…" Ren replied with an awkward shrug, hesitation written all over his face.

"Come here," Hux whispered.

He didn't have to wait long before a hand snaked around his waist and plush lips kissed his while a very naked Ren slowly laid on top of him. He let his own arms drape across Ren's back, holding him in place and soon the kisses heated up again. However it seemed that both really weren't in the mood for anything other than gentle caress and cuddling. It was one of the rare times where Hux actually enjoyed it and didn't feel his skin crawl from disgust. He was enveloped in sweet shower gel scent, soft and comfortable linen, a warm and very kissable Ren. At this very moment, he just couldn't feel any better.

Between sweet kisses, soothing caresses and whispered praises, Hux lost all sense of time and fell asleep.

He woke up a first time, his face laying on Ren's shoulder, an arm across his waist, while the man snored beneath him. All lights were out.

The second time, the bed was empty but a dim light showed Ren sitting cross-legged on the floor, hands on his thighs, eyes shut.

"What'ya doing?" Hux mumbled.

"Meditation."

"Meditation?"

"Meditation."

"Whatever," Hux grumbled and turned.

The third time, the bed was still empty, but Hux knew immediately Ren had left. The lights were out but outside the sun was rising. He let his left hand wander on Ren's side and pillow but they were cold. Hux allowed himself to linger, enveloping himself in the soft bedding, surrounded by the bed's smell, his own odor and a reminiscence of Ren's, trying hard to ignore the hurt he felt from knowing it was just a one-night stand. He laid there, unmoving for what felt like an hour before he forced himself to face the day, Maz, and whatever fate would throw his way.

Not ready to erase the lingering feeling of Ren's lips against his skin, he skipped the shower and started to slowly get dressed. Once his clothes on, he pocketed his phone without looking at it and only when he made a last check of the room to make sure he didn't forget anything, did he notice the piece of paper next to the TV. He took it, his heart racing when he saw the series of digits.

'My phone number' stroke through several times but still readable.

'Call me', mostly hidden under the multiple hasty lines.

Only one sentence remained, clear as day 'Don't hurry when you leave. It might raise suspicions.'

"Thanks for the tip," Hux mumbled out loud.

He carefully folded the paper and slid it in his trousers pocket, where he was sure he wouldn't lose it. Then he grabbed his messenger bag and left the room. In the lobby, the receptionists didn't even look up from their desk. Once on the street, he called a taxi, too drained to deal with the morning rush of the subway.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a thick Indian accent.

Hux hesitated a second. In that single second, he saw himself ask for the airport, where he would run out of the car and into the terminal, shouting Ren's name and stopping him before he would cross the security gate, then getting the last kiss, the last goodbye. Instead, he heard himself give clear instructions about his home address. Really, Hux was glad he could count on his brain when his heart took that much space.

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

At the precise moment Hux inserted the key in the lock, he could distinctly hear a long and desperate meow behind his apartment's door. Of course Millicent would have heard him coming back from his night of debauchery. She was like a judgmental child, for whom you had to care for but who wouldn't let you have an adult life. Still, he loved that hellspawn.

He opened the door and could only set one foot inside before a mewing orange flash stormed between his legs, rubbing against his calf with a desperate yowl and pointy teeth showing that broke Hux's heart.

"Alright, alright, I'm here! Let me in Millie," he tried to reason her.

He carefully stepped over her, which was a tedious task as she kept on running in circles between his legs, trying to rub against his ankles every time he let his foot down. He managed to go as far as the kitchen island where he placed his messenger bag. A quick glance at Millicent's bowls made him roll his eyes. There was still plenty of food and water for her to last one more day. He bent forward and took her in his arms, gently caressing her little tabby head.

"You really are a tyrant, you know that?"

Another meow, this time smaller, answered him. He scratched Millicent behind her ears before letting her jump from his arms. Sure enough, she trotted to her bowls, tail high and waited for Hux to join her. He opened a cupboard and took a pack of dried cat food. He poured a few of these in the middle of the bowl and shook it for them to blend with the remaining. He then watched her rush to eat, and changed her water in the meantime.

After a little while, Hux checked his watch. It was almost seven and he had to be in office between nine and ten, that would leave enough time for him to sleep a bit more and get ready for a tedious day of work. He pointedly ignored his mobile phone, not ready to face the most likely dismissal message from Maz, nor feeling like adding Ren's number in his contacts list.

He left his open kitchen, crossed the little living room where he removed his peacoat and left it on the sofa, then turned left to enter his bedroom. He quickly undressed and let his clothes fall on the floor, for once not caring if they were wrinkled. They probably already were. Not bothering to put sleeping pants on, he slipped between the sheets and closed his eyes. It might have been his imagination, but he could feel the lingering smell of Ren on his skin. Which didn't bode well with him. How dare a mere stranger mess him up like this? Stranger and literal ball of troubles. He felt irritation grow inside him, flood his veins, slowly crawl in his heart, overflow his brain cells. And yet, he couldn't be sure if Ren was the cause of his annoyance or himself. Most likely himself if he was being honest. His emotions were all over the place which was very uncommon for him who usually got himself in check more often than not.

Hux groaned and turned. He tried to keep his eyes closed and think of something soothing. But to no avail. As he was about to give up, he heard the little tap tap tap of Millicent trotting in the apartment, then a small flump when she jumped on the bed. She carefully walked over Hux and decided that Hux's hollow created by his belly and legs was a perfect resting spot. Hux couldn't help but smile at his little devil. He ran a hand in her soft fur and she soon started to purr. Her eyelids fluttered and Hux could tell she was falling asleep. He sighed and kept petting her, his bitterness now forgotten. He closed his eyes. Maybe he really could catch a few more minutes of sleep.

(***)

Hux woke up around half past eight, giving him enough time to shower, change, play with Millicent and nibble on an energy bar while drinking his second espresso shot. He rushed to the nearest subway station and after a tedious ride, he finally entered his magazine's floor situated in a gigantic modern building. He walked through the long corridors then open space, greeting his colleagues as if any other day, and by the time he reached his desk, he had successfully managed to ignore the folded piece of paper that he felt like a burning charcoal in his office pants pocket.

Slowly, he installed and booted his computer, took his mobile out and plugged it to recharge. Somehow, it had run out of battery during the night and Hux never bothered to check it. Which was, yet again, uncharacteristic of him but he allowed this little change for now.

When the mobile came back to life, much sooner than his crap computer, he immediately scrolled through all the notifications and saw none from Maz. He quickly checked his emails. Nothing. Which was either a good sign or a terrible omen. Nonetheless, whatever Maz had decided and no matter how his day would go, Hux would face it with his head up high. It also helped that he knew he wouldn't remain unemployed for long. Most likely a day before the word got out he was finally available for hire. It was one of the perks of being the best in his field.

He stood up and walked in long strides to Maz's office but was met by closed doors.

"She's out," a voice behind him told him. Dopheld Mitaka he recognized when he turned. He was the head of social media troops and quite efficient at his job. Sometimes, he doubled as assistant on Maz's orders. Hux also considered him a good friend.

"Do you know when she's coming back?" Hux asked.

Mitaka shrugged. "It could be a coffee run or an urgent meeting with…" he waved his hand dismissively. "You know."

"I know," Hux confirmed.

"She stayed the night. Left an hour ago," Mitaka continued. "My best guess is that she's getting some rest and will come back at noon."

"Right. Thanks Dopheld."

"Sure. You alright Hux?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" Hux replied, a bit defensive. He immediately regretted his question, really not wanting to talk about his previous night to anyone. Not even Mitaka.

"I don't know, you look a bit tired," Mitaka shrugged. "Millie has been acting up again?"

Hux forced a chuckle, relieved to have a way out offered on a silver plate. "She did. You know her, that little devil."

"Yeah, she's a handful," Mitaka laughed. "Oh, by the way, Phas and I are going out to this new tapas bistro and bar tomorrow evening. It's been a while since we all had a night out. Thanisson will be there too."

Hux nodded shortly. "Of course. Text me the time and address, I'll be there."

"Roger that, chief!"

Hux shook his head and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. Ever since Mitaka interned for Hux years ago, he kept on giving him surnames. Sometimes he went as far a calling him 'general'. Hux both liked and hated these but he knew better than get angry at it.

Left with a bitter after-taste due to Maz's absence, Hux walked back to his desk. He hated not knowing where to stand. So he decided to do what he did best, focus on work and plan ahead. Thankfully his computer was now fully operational. He didn't waste any more second and immediately started working on the notes taken the previous day. By the time noon rolled around, his first task was completed and he already had started on a first draft for his article.

"Morning!"

Hux could recognize that voice anywhere. He was so focused on his article that he hadn't heard the regular squeaking of the food trolley.

"Threepio, good morning to you," he greeted after turning around on his swivel chair to face the lanky old man behind him. "How are you today?"

Hux knew very well how the gangling elder felt. But the man was reliable despite a most likely small pay and totally unflattering work.

"Oh, you know, with my bad hip it's difficult to push the trolley around," the pale man replied. "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

Threepio turned to his trolley and prepared an extra-large Darjeeling with two scoops of sugar and a milk cloud. He handed it to Hux then opened a drawer and took a paper bag he also gave to Hux who thanked him.

"Bon appétit," Threepio said in flawless French.

Hux always wondered why Threepio kept this lousy job when he was obviously fluent in so many languages. Not that it was any of his business. Just some potential going to waste. He looked at the lanky old man hobble to the next desk and shrugged. He turned and took a bite of his pastrami sandwich. He glanced at his mobile. Between the various alerts and notifications, he had received a text from Phasma who asked him about his night. He ignored it, carefully balancing to pros and cons of adding Kylo Ren to his contacts. Soon, he made up his mind. Having him on his mobile didn't mean a thing. Hux had an impressive amount of contacts, carefully annotated and ordered. Why not another one? He took the carefully folded piece of paper out of his trousers pocket and created a new contact for Kylo Ren. Then decided against saving it under his real or chosen name. Now, the man was 'Annoying Sasquatch'.

As he took another bite, Hux decided it wouldn't hurt to send his one-night stand a message. After all, if he left his phone number, it meant he wanted Hux to call him. Though calling was too straightforward. A message would do.

After a rough estimate, Hux concluded that Ren would have landed by now. Even if his retreat amongst hippies was on the other side of the country, six hours flight was long enough to reach his destination.

'Had a good flight? Did your goats stick to their hippie gluten-free vegan zero calorie grass regime? Hux' he typed then hit send button. He pointedly avoided any word about their late-night activities. He didn't want to look eager or desperate. Sarcasm and irony, he knew how to.

He then informed Phasma he would join them for the tapas bistro and bar, sumptuously ignoring her question about Ren, finished his sandwich as fast as he could, then his blueberry muffin followed by his tea. He had work to do.

Once he was satisfied with the first draft of the article, he allowed himself to make some searches about potential Force users. First he started with Snoke, first name unknown. He only found mentions here and there, really nothing substantial but it was a start. He then kept a list of all the names mentioned in all articles where Snoke's name appeared. Slowly but surely, he built a database that would serve as a reference for his research. It was a tremendous amount of work but it was worth it. Possibly worth it.

As he was reading another article about a famous businessman who suddenly invested in a field totally different from his usual domain, a small pop-up appeared in his screen. A message from Mitaka that told him Maz was back in her office. Immediately, Hux locked his computer and phone and left his desk. He hurried to his boss' office, thanking Mitaka with a small nod. Maz had left the doors open and when she saw Hux ready to knock, she gestured for him to come inside. He closed the door behind him then sat in front of her desk.

"If you want me as your sniffer dog, I hope you prepared a generous salary increase," Hux told her the moment their eyes met. He was a firm believer that the best form of defense was attack.

"Hello to you too," she replied with a little smile.

"Oh? So now we're exchanging pleasantries before addressing the elephant in the room?"

Maz smiled as she shook her head. "There is no elephant, Hux. There never was any."

"Right. Of course. What was it all about? You sending me on a literal man hunt."

"Figurative man hunt," she corrected.

"Literal," Hux insisted. "You made me run after that hippie who believes that goat shit could cure a cataract."

Maz kept her gaze on Hux, unimpressed. Behind her enormous glasses, Hux saw she slightly raised an eyebrow. However, she didn't look surprised or fed up. When he noticed the little smirk on her thin lips, Hux knew.

"You know about it," he stated, resigned. "The Force and all that nonsense."

"I know enough," she replied. "And you do too." she added with a knowing smile.

"Have you been following me? Again?" Hux asked, his calm voice betraying the surge of anger against Maz.

She made a hand gesture, dismissing Hux's question. "Of course not. I just know you. And I see your eyes. You saw what the Force can do." She leaned closer and intently studied Hux. "But that's another conversation for another time," she finished and settled back on her swivel chair.

Hux refrained from sighing from frustration. His boss was really difficult to deal with.

"How did it go with Kylo Ren?" Maz asked.

"Really Maz? Really?" He could feel his annoyance ready to burst yet again. "Why not kill two birds with one stone and call Han Solo?" Hux replied. There were only that much anger he could keep in.

To his stupefaction, Maz let out a loud laugh. It was the first he had ever heard coming from that tiny woman. Apart from her usual sneer or chuckle, obviously.

"Believe it or not," she said, amused, "you managed to put some sense into that thick skull of his." She shook her head, still smiling. "Who would have thought?"

"Because I told him to leave me alone?" Hux frowned.

"Not that. Because you figured out who he was. Kylo Ren must have told you. Which implies that, for whatever reason, he trusted you." Her smile slowly changed into something akin to endearing. "And the fact that you shut Han down. Despite my direct orders. You want to protect Kylo Ren."

Hux snorted. "He doesn't need protection. He's an adult," he retorted. "I only want to be left out of his family drama."

"Different words, same result," she dismissed. "He said you're good," she finally said with her serious voice.

Hux was about to argue, but something in Maz's tone or her expression silenced him. Several ideas ran through his mind. The first being that Maz wouldn't fire him. He could forget all the potential newspapers and magazine that would be running to hire him the very next hour. The second that maybe he wouldn't hear from Han Solo any time soon.

"Oh," Maz recalled. "I gave your number to Han. He'll call you directly when he needs something."

"You what?!"

"I did what I had to do. You can deal with him. I have better things to do," she reasoned.

He gritted his teeth. So long for his peace, he thought. Maybe it was still time to give his notice to Maz and run to the competition.

"And now that the Solo family case is closed," Maz continued, "I have something that you might find interesting." She leaned a little to her right and opened a drawer where she rumbled for a few seconds before handing two tickets to Hux. "Saturday, the NGE convention."

"I already have my ticket," Hux replied, not entirely sure why Maz forgot about it.

"Not this one. VIP seats in all conferences. Plus unlimited access to backstage," she explained.

"Are you serious?" Hux couldn't believe his ears. These kind of tickets cost more than a month pay and were sold out the minute they went online. Only the top 50' businesses could get in, usually on invitation only. The convention was that important in terms of innovation and engineering. "How did you manage that sorcery?"

She smiled as Hux took both tickets. "A debt paid," she replied. "Though I do expect at least four articles for the next four issues. Five if possible."

"Of course," Hux assured.

Maz nodded. "Anything else? Do you need to complain about something else?"

Hux shook his head, still overwhelmed by the treasured tickets in his hand. "All good, Maz." He stood up and wondered who he would invite to this exclusive event. Well, he wasn't kidding anyone. He knew exactly who. "You'll have the article about the Force in your mailbox by the end of the day," he mentioned while opening the door.

"Oh, that?" she scoffed. "Don't need it. Use your time to prepare for the NGE."

"You... Maz, you really just sent me to a man hunt."

She shrugged.

"You really could have told me before I worked on that article."

"Would you have gone?" she asked.

"As a favor, yes."

During a few seconds which seemed to stretch into minutes, she stared at him. Hux didn't like being under such scrutiny. No matter how many times he had to face her, he always felt uncomfortable.

"You're right," she finally admitted. "Next time, I'll let you know."

Hux shook his head, not ready to argue about the 'next time' and left Maz's office. He should have known she'd drop the article. Of course the Force had no place in the magazine. Not only weren't people ready for it, but it would discredit him and all his coworkers if anyone pointed out the nonsense of what the Force was. Maybe he'd call Phasma. Maybe she would be interested in a more in-depth view of the topic.

Hux took another step before stopping next to Mitaka's desk. "Hey, Dopheld. Are you interested in VIP ticket for the NGE?"

The little man turned his expressive face to Hux. He could swear he saw stars in his eyes. "You can't possibly mean the Next Generation Engineering convention?"

"That's the one."

"VIP?" Mitaka gasped.

"VIP."

"I'll book a limousine and bring the Champagne!" the man declared. "Be ready at seven sharp!"

Hux let out a soft chuckle. "It only opens at nine."

"VIP means backstage access, and I want to flood the social networks with exclusive information. No spoilers of course!"

"You just want to crush the competition, admit it," Hux teased.

"No," Mitaka denied. "Of course not! I want to crush the competition and show them what a professional looks like."

"They all know that already," Hux prompted.

"They have to be reminded from time to time." He nodded his head in a decisive manner. "Seven, Hux. Seven!"

"Alright, alright."

Still laughing, Hux returned to his own desk only to notice his phone was swamped with messages. Most of them from Kylo Ren. He unlocked his mobile and let himself fall on his chair. The discussion with Maz left him a bit tired and wondering when he'd hear from Han Solo again. Maybe he should warn Ren about this. With a sigh, he started to read the messages starting from the oldest one.

'Flight? What flight? I've been stuck for the past nine hours in this bus the size of a sardine can! My knees are literally next to my ears but it's okay cause I'll only have ten hours to wait for the next bus in Bumfuck, America. Population: 2000 cows 5 humans and 3 minotaurs! But hey! Lucky me! There's this lovely and very generous lady who's giving sandwiches to everyone. Spicy tuna! The driver had to stop for a whole fucking hour cause he was sick. Cause of the smell of that fucking sandwich! One. Fucking. Hour!'

Hux pursed his lips, trying hard to not laugh out loud at Ren's misery. He knew he should feel bad. But it was just too hilarious. Maybe he should keep an eye out for tomorrow's news. Perhaps Ren would lose his temper and cause havoc, hence starting Hux's newest collection: Force users and ensued troubles.

Before answering Ren, Hux scrolled down to read the next messages. That one was sent approximately two minutes after the first.

'Also, no goat. No hippies. You have a serious problem, Hux.'

The next, mere seconds after.

'Did goats kill your parents? Did hippies eat your cookie?'

Hux chuckled. What would be the worst crime? Sure, he loved his parents, but a good cookie was so hard to find! He read on.

'They certainly didn't eat that fucking tuna sandwich!'

He held a snicker.

'Also, I'm bored.'

'Seriously though, what did hippies and goats ever do to you?'

"They exist," Hux answered out loud.

'Hey, do you wanna sext?'

Hux raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that.

'Sorry meant text'

"Right…" he snorted.

'Unless you wanna sext! In which case I'm totally fine with it!'

Hux rolled his eyes. At least there wouldn't be any tiptoeing after last night.

'Huh… might not be a good idea to do it just yet. The lovely and generous lady might think I enjoyed her sandwich!'

Hux barked a laugh, making his colleague on the desk next to his turn her head.

"Dying or laughing?" she asked, the top of her head poking from the partition wall.

"Laughing."

"God! You'll tell me later!" she decided

"Sure," he replied and decided to not say a single word about his and Ren's messages.

That was the last text from Ren. Which, all things considered, were quite numerous as they were all sent during the time Hux was in a meeting with Maz. He hesitated to reply, not sure what to actually say or talk about. The hippie joke was slowly getting old.

Hux left the mobile on the desk, then focused on his research. No article to publish didn't mean he had to abandon that gold trail that Snoke was. Nothing to do with engineering, but just imagining the effects such a revelation would cause made Hux shiver with anticipation. But first, he had to create a robust database. What he had started was only brushing the water, despite the impressive list of names. He had to go deeper, write everything down, and with tenacity and just a little bit of luck, he might even find a photo of Snoke and his gang. In fact, Hux had a serious advantage. He already knew one of his henchman. And he had such distinctive facial characteristics that Hux was sure he would recognize Ren at any age. All he had to do was cross-check all articles mentioning Snoke, all articles mentioning Snoke's relations, and finally compare the pictures illustrating all articles.

Hux sighed when he realized the amount of work he just assigned himself on his spare time. Days of research, days of careful compiling, days of cross-checking. Maybe he should build a program to help him out. After all, with a robust database it should be fairly easy and save him some hours.

He hurried to write all his ideas down on a shared file that he could access anywhere, anytime, then decided it was time for him to focus on what Maz was paying him for. He logged on the NGE website and downloaded the map and planning of the conference. He wouldn't be able to attend all of them, nor question in detail all presenters and check all stands, so he had to carefully establish a list of priorities. Within the hour he had a primary list, a secondary list in case there was a sudden change in organization, and a third list in case Dopheld agreed to split the work. All in all, the NGE was quite promising but some titles and descriptions could be misleading. Behind it all laid a possible invention that would shake things up a bit. Hux was sure of it.

As he started to review the biography of the newcomers, his phone vibrated on the desk. It was a message from Ren. To his own surprise and dismay, Hux dropped everything and rushed to read. That was something to think about, he decided, but not just yet.

'Yeaaaaaah maybe I came too forward… Was it too forward? It was. Right? Sorry. It's been over ten hours I'm sitting in that fucking bus. I think my brain got affected somehow. The tuna, the bus, the twilight zone. Who knows. Anyway I'm sorry.'

Before his own brain could register was he was doing, Hux stood up and all but ran to the men's bathroom. He was wearing a black turtleneck and grey office pants. He looked at his reflection in the mirror then held his phone in front of him. With his other hand, he hooked a finger beneath the turtleneck and withdrew enough of fabric to let the purple bruise on his neck appear in the light. One of those bruises he pointedly ignored that very morning after his shower. A voice in his head was shouting to stop. That he would regret what he was doing. Strangely, that voice sounded like some friends he had back in the days in Ireland. These voices that laughed when he ordered a tequila sunrise, that said he was gay because he was first of his class. He took a glance at his mobile, slightly tilted his head so the bruise was obvious and took the shot. The hickey was easily identifiable on his white as sheet skin. He didn't dwell on his serious looking face, knowing very well that he wouldn't find enough stupidity or strength to take another shot.

With shaking hands, Hux attached the picture to his answer and simply wrote 'Hush now.'

Ren's reply came almost immediately 'Yes, sir.'

Hux let out a long exhale and felt both relieved and excited. Though this wasn't really sexting, he had never encountered such overexcitement when exchanging pictures and dirty talk with his past lovers. Most times, sexting had felt like playing a game where he tried to be a better version of himself. A version that actually enjoyed it. It was a boring game.

Ren really was his first in many ways. The first to make him want and enjoy a one-night stand. The first to make him want something more than just a one-night stand. The first to make sexting not tedious or boring. He had to be careful. The way he thought about Ren was a slippery-slope. Lucky for him, Ren was possibly thousands of kilometers away, which would help Hux from developing unwanted attraction toward him. All he had to do is keep his texting civilized and distant. He looked down at his phone and saw the picture of him with the hickey on full display. He was off on such a bad start.

He checked his clothes in the mirror, pulled the fabric over his neck to make sure no one would suspect anything, then went back to his desk and sat in front of his computer.

The walk back was all the time it took for Ren to send him two other messages. 'Fuck, that's so hot.' and 'You're hot, Hux.' Hux rolled his eyes and mumbled a "Very poetic" under his breath, but despite knowing his figure was attractive, he somehow felt a little ego boost at the attention. He immediately typed back 'More to come later if you behave and let me work.'. So long for keeping it civilized and distant, he thought.

'I'll be the one to come! haha'

Suddenly, Hux regretted complying to this texting. Fortunately, he received another one from Ren saying 'Sorry, that was shitty.' Hux shook his head and before he could lay his phone down on the table, another text arrived. 'We'll reach Bumfuck in less than an hour, then ten hours stopover. Ping me if you get bored and want a distraction from work. Good evening, Hux.'

Hux read the last message at least three times. Ren was infuriating but had a good heart. Sure, it could be a manipulation technique on his side but so far Ren hadn't shown any of the most commonly used ones, contrary to his father. Hux could spot them immediately. Ren just seemed candid. Or maybe trying to be. Well, it was difficult to judge someone he had met twenty hours prior. Difficult but not impossible. And he knew he could count on his preservation instinct and knee-jerk reaction learned from his own father. He wouldn't let anyone play with him. Force user or not.

Without paying any more attention to his mobile, he resumed his review of the NGE newcomers. Some were coming from high profile universities or had names you couldn't ignore. However a handful had managed to present their project, which was evaluated by the NGE board before being accepted, and had the most peculiar background. Some were quite young, a few were retired, and two were around forty. None had diplomas from prestigious schools. One was from the military, another was a florist, another unemployed. There was potential there. Hux could feel it. Albeit the higher profiles shouldn't be ignored, gold could hide in the most uncommon place. He took another look at the army man. Dark skin, dark eyes. Finn, he muttered, reading the name out loud.

(to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

After the third round of shots, Hux finally, finally!, got his tequila sunrise. Next to him, Phasma smiled when the waiter placed her cosmopolitan in front of her. Dopheld Mitaka and his husband Thanisson were waiting for the waiter to leave before grabbing their draft beers.

"Cheers," all said in unison, raising their glasses.

Hux couldn't help but make a face when the beers, clung with a little bit of too much drunken strength, spilled in his cocktail. Phasma didn't mind or didn't notice. Anyway, after three rounds of shots, his palate was already numb. He couldn't even be entirely sure about what was in the glasses as Phasma and Thanisson had taken the rein on the orders.

Slowly, he held his tequila sunrise in front of him and tasted it. Sweet, just like he liked it. He took another gulp, enjoying the pleasant buzz in his system. He could still drink some more, he knew his limit. Whereas Mitaka couldn't restrain himself. And the very next day they had the NGE to attend. Hux refrained from smiling, knowing that Dopheld would have a hangover the size of Maz's secrets. He slowly tilted toward Phasma who was eyeing a young lady all dressed in a form-fitting red dress, leaning on the bar, and looking bored out of her mind with her current date.

"Phasma," he called to get her attention. "Did you finish your article about the Force?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"I wondered if you needed some additional information."

She turned her blue gaze on him, blond eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on her lips. "I do need some information but not about the Force." Hux hummed, encouraging Phasma to continue, and took another sip of his cocktail. "About that presenter. Did you get laid?" she asked.

The question caught him so off guard that he hiccupped in his glass, splashing his precious tequila sunrise on his face, his crisp-white shirt, and the table. Immediately, Thanisson and Mitaka whooped while Phasma laughed and handed him a napkin.

"Did I really hear what I just heard?" Mitaka wondered loudly.

Thanisson let out a loud theatrical gasp. "I think we all did, Dear. We all did!"

Hux shot an angry glance at Phasma who just looked at him with that innocent smirk. "You couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut?" he grumbled to her. She just shrugged and Hux sighed. "It was just a fling," Hux lied to them. All things considered, it wasn't really a lie since it all happened very fast and the next morning it was over. Who knows if he'd ever see Ren again. Texting wasn't something tangible really.

Thanisson cheered to Hux's confessed sexual activity while Mitaka looked from Hux to Phasma, mouth agape. "Hux, you really did? I thought you weren't into one-night stands."

"I'm not," Hux admitted and took a large gulp from his glass.

"Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" Mitaka wondered and immediately, Phasma's cocked eyebrow and Thanisson's drunken gaze were on him once more.

Hux tried to keep his flushing face straight. "Obviously I don't or I would have told you. Something happened, yes. But he had to leave." As soon as the words were out, he could feel the atmosphere shift around him, from positive excitement to something somber. "We do text but…" he trailed off, trying to find the better way of putting his sentence without alarming his friends. "But I don't think we'll see each other again. Not just yet for sure."

"Oh," was all Phasma said. He then noticed the pained expressions they were desperately trying to school. And failing. If one thing was worse than false hope, it was the pity of his friends.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I knew that from the start and it's fine. He's otherwise occupied. And so am I." They nodded, a bit more relaxed. But he couldn't keep his mouth from continuing. "We text and that's enough." Again, he saw the cringe on their faces and it was too much for him. "Ah, let's drink to forget that asshole!" he exclaimed and raised his glass. He was rapidly followed by his friends, Mitaka babbling something about men being jerks. Bless the drunks, he thought and clung their drinks.

Hux wasn't done with his tequila sunrise when he felt his trouser pocket vibrate. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he took his mobile out and unlocked it to read what he knew was Ren's message. They had exchanged quite a lot since the day before. Ren mostly complained about the bus, the road station, then the other bus. He even made Hux laugh out loud when he admitted he had commandeered the backseat row and had literally growled "like a hungry wolf" (Ren's words) when a group of teenagers tried to sit next to him. Apparently, he was convincing enough that no one came sitting at least five rows before his. After a while, Ren sent him a picture of himself laid down on the five seats, looking uncomfortable. Hux didn't miss the dark circles under his eyes, nor the tired look on his face. Ren promised to try to sleep, under Hux's insistence, if he sent him a selfie. 'Nothing kinky if you don't want to,' Ren's message read. 'I just want to see you.' Hux obliged once more and attached a picture of himself holding Millicent in his arms. That was an hour before he had to get ready for his evening out. Since then, no more text.

He read the message. From Ren. 'Can't sleep. Thinking about you. What are you doing?' Hux sighed and took two pictures. One of Thanisson and Mitaka in a heated conversation. The other from Phasma who raised her glass when she noticed Hux. He sent them without comment, they were quite clear on their own.

"Are you sure about what you're doing?" Phasma asked as she placed her glass back on the table.

"I'm always sure about what I'm doing," Hux replied.

"Don't get your hopes too high," she continued, a little lower for just Hux to hear.

"I don't, and I'm ready for any consequence."

She nodded, apparently satisfied by his reply. "Let me know if he needs a lesson taught," she just added before looking over to the same lady in red. "Or two," she finished.

"Don't kill him," Hux joked.

"Depends on him," she replied. "If you'll excuse me."

Hux watched her take her drink and stand up before walking over to the lady who immediately smiled when she noticed Phasma.

"Aaaaand I'm back to third-wheeling again," Hux sighed dramatically, focusing on Mitaka and Thanisson. "What is the argument about this time?"

"Well, a certain someone," Thanisson started and emphasized on the last word, "decided to organize a brunch on Sunday but didn't think it necessary to let me know."

"Jesus… we've been over this all afternoon, Than!" Mitaka retorted.

Hux refrained from rolling his eyes. He glanced at his mobile and noticed Ren had sent another message. He tuned the bickering of the old couple out and read the text. 'Out with friends? Should I be worried?'

Hux frowned. 'Worried about what?' he asked back.

'Dunno,' the reply came mere seconds later. 'Maybe another Force user's around and will seduce you.'

Hux didn't have time to sigh loudly before another text arrived. 'Which is fine btw. You do whoever you want! It's just… I dunno. Let me know okay?'

He shook his head. That man was a handful and really Hux could foresee the migraines coming his way if he kept Ren in his life. For better or worse, he was still too intrigued to let him go. And a part of him was pleased by the attention.

'You overthink. Try to sleep Ren. Goodnight.' he typed back.

'Wait!'

Hux's frown deepened. He waited almost two minutes before Ren's last message finally arrived.

'I'll reach my uncle's estate when you'll be at your convention. Guess I better tell you now. My uncle doesn't want me to keep any contact with the outside world during my retreat. Which means no TV, no computer, and no phone. I won't be able to text you for at least one month, maybe two. And I didn't care about it before, but now… It sucks but I have to follow the rules. It's complicated. I have to get myself back on track, you know? I hope you're okay with this?'

Hux felt his face go red, possibly out of frustration from what he just read. Or anger. Or a thousand little shameful sentences that his brain produced to laugh at him for being played. Whatever, he decided.

'Sure.' he answered.

Immediately, his phone rang. Ren. Of course. He refused the call. He was not in the mood.

It took only a couple of seconds for another text to appear on the screen. 'I'll miss you. Please wait for me if you can.'

"Jesus Christ!" Hux almost shouted. He had known that damn asshole for a little over forty-eight hours and he already acted like his husband leaving to fight a war on the other side of the planet. What the hell was wrong with that guy? His brain provided a very clear answer: almost everything apart from his cock. Okay, he was clearly drunk to have thoughts like this. He pocketed his phone and gulped the remaining of his cocktail before waving the waiter. He then looked up at this friends. "Do you want anything to…" he started but couldn't finish his sentence due to the scrutiny he was currently under. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Mitaka asked, concern audible in his voice.

"What happened?" Thanisson continued.

Hux let out a long and loud sigh. If he was going to be the butt of the joke, so be it. "My very fuckable one-night stand just told me he would be unavailable for at least one month, maybe more. Understand it as: leave me alone," he scoffed.

"Hux…" Mitaka started.

"Dopheld," Hux stopped him. "Just don't. I'm not drunk enough to deal with this." He waved for the waiter a second time.

"Let's get you shitfaced!" Mitaka decided.

"Christ, your language, Dopheld!" Thanisson reprimanded him.

"It's Hux we're talking about. Anything for my General!"

"Oh no…"

"Not that again," Hux and Thanisson complained in unison.

"My treat!" Mitaka declared. "Waiter, another round of shots."

Thanisson chuckled nervously while Hux gave up. Anything strong would be welcome.

Soon enough, the waiter came back with five glasses. "Apocalypse Now," he announced and placed them on the table. The next second, Phasma was back with the lady in red she introduced as Jocelyn.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I just got dumped by my one-night stand," Hux explained.

"Shit," Jocelyn cringed. "That sucks."

"He sucked!" Hux corrected with a face that made everyone laugh hard.

"To that sucker!" Mitaka exclaimed.

"Fucker!" Thanisson added.

"Wanker!" Hux shouted even louder.

"He'll regret it," Phasma said in her normal voice.

They all clung the shots, gulped it down and winced.

The rest of the night passed like a blur for Hux who found himself opening the door to his apartment many hours later, not really remembering how he got there. He took his clothes off and fell on his bed, immediately snoring and unaware of the dozen messages blinking on his mobile phone.

(***)

Dutifully, and remembering Mitaka's promise that Thursday afternoon, Hux woke up on Saturday, hungover, exhausted, and as equally melancholic about Ren as delighted about the NGE. He took a long hot shower and drowned three double-expressos before feeling more like himself. He got dressed, played with Millicent, then cleaned her fur from his clothes.

At seven sharp, he was ready for Mitaka to pick him up with champagne and a limousine. In the end, he showed up at seven thirty with a Toyota Corolla and two travel mugs full of latte macchiato.

"Morning Dopheld," he greeted as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Urgh," Mitaka grumbled.

"That much?" Hux asked with a smile.

"Worse. I don't remember half of last night."

"Me neither."

"You look like you just had a broccoli-strawberry-lettuce smoothie after your ten miles run," Mitaka protested. "You possibly can't be as hangover as I am."

Hux chuckled. He knew he put a lot of effort in his appearance. Another fatherly legacy he hadn't yet worked on. "I can assure you I've got a bad case of hangover. Possibly not worse than you though," he admitted.

Mitaka grumbled something about Irish genes and leprechaun luck which made Hux laugh some more.

It took five minutes after Mitaka had engaged in the highway to ask Hux if he was alright.

"I am," Hux assured, both happy and ashamed his friend worried about him.

"Any news from that asshole?"

"Quite a few texts and voicemails," Hux confirmed. "But haven't read them yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Perhaps after my obligatory sugar refill," Hux said and took a cereal bar from his messenger bag.

By the time they reached the convention, Hux had drank his latte macchiato, eaten his cereal bar and checked Ren's messages which were a string of mostly confused apologies. In a single voicemail, Ren asked Hux to wait for him if possible, all in a low and hesitant voice which sent a thrill down Hux's spine. Next to him, Mitaka seemed to feel better by the minute and when they entered the NGE one hour early thanks to their VIP pass, both were hyped and couldn't wait to get started. They agreed to share the interviews following Hux's list number 3 but would work as double for the backstage and a couple of inventors. When they tried to access the backstage, they were politely asked to wait after the presentations as it was the convention's policy and even their VIP pass couldn't grant them that privilege. Mitaka cringed a bit but didn't comment whereas Hux vaguely thought that Ren's powers would have come in handy. Thankfully, they were placed on the high priority list for backstage interviews and promised to show up right on time to be granted permission.

"So long for my exclusive spoilers," Mitaka sighed as they retreated to the main hall where most of the reps were finishing their set ups.

"Come on, Dopheld, you know the disclaimer," Hux replied.

"Please, don't think of me as a beginner!"

Mitaka looked falsely insulted which made Hux smile.

Following Hux's list, they went to the first exhibitor, an unemployed man named David with a thick Polish accent. They rapidly understood that his invention was to facilitate the everyday life of the people with reduced mobility. A noble and clever invention, which would unfortunately cost a fair amount and if companies wanted to commercialize it, their profit margin would be quite reduced. Hence very little chance for David to find someone to work with or even buy his patent. Hux still conducted a thorough interview while Mitaka took several shots of the stand and of David, all smiles, optimism, and stars in his eyes, thinking his invention would help a great number of persons. Hux and Mitaka shared a look but did not comment. His hopes were not for them to crush.

The second on their list was a florist, Ocea, insistent about a revolutionary weed control, entirely organic and non polluting. She was entirely sure that her invention would help thousands, if not all farmers. However, when Hux asked more specific questions, it turned out her product was only tested on a limited number of weed and specifically around roses. Hux even wondered how she managed to go this far but soon realized there weren't many herbologists and NGE had a reputation to maintain. It was entirely possible that a lot of other presenters were forced to decline due to pressure coming from big companies that didn't want to see their profit decline. Money, money, money, Hux thought. He waited for Mitaka to complete his shooting session with Ocea before leaving for the third exhibitor.

"Finn, is that right?" Hux asked the dark skinned man, knowing very well he was correct.

"Yes, sir," the man replied with a large charming smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hux and this is Mitaka. We're from Takodatech magazine," he introduced them. "If you have time, would you allow us a short interview?"

"Sure thing!" Finn replied, his eyes sparkling, possibly identifying his opportunity to shine thanks to a notorious magazine.

"Mitaka will take a few pictures while I ask some questions," Hux explained.

"Alright."

"Ready when you are," he said.

Finn nodded. "I'm good."

"Great." Hux placed his mobile set on recorder in front of him. "Could you tell me about your product?"

Finn then explained in detail how recycling was the solution for a better world and how his invention would help thanks to a subtle mix of bacteria that would even release oxygen in the atmosphere.

"Wait," came a male voice behind Hux. "Aren't you in the military?"

Hux's mouth felt suddenly dry. He tried to swallow but couldn't. That voice, the intonation, they all were a bit too familiar.

"I am," Finn replied. "Why?"

"You said you found something revolutionary to resolve the biggest problem on Earth," the man said.

Hux didn't want to turn. He closed his left hand in a fist, already feeling the tip of his nails into his palm. He tried to breathe calmly, irritation flaring deep inside him.

"Yes, I did," Finn affirmed.

"War."

"Waste management," Finn said at the same time.

"What is your role in the military?" the man asked.

"Sanitation," Finn answered.

"Sanitation? Talk about waste management…"

"Jesus," Hux sighed and turned to face the man. Elderly, over sixty for sure, face wrinkled but most likely attractive several decades ago.

"Solo, didn't you read the pamphlet I sent you?" Finn asked, disbelieving, and confirming Hux's suspicion.

"I might have skipped that part," Solo replied with a vague hand gesture. "Doesn't matter, you're here now, Big Deal. Make it count."

"Han Solo," Hux greeted him with a stern look, marvelously controlling his anger. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" It was a statement, not a question.

Han Solo shrugged. "You got a good nose, kid."

A hesitant Mitaka took a step forward. "Err, Hux? What is this all about?"

Hux turned to his friend. "Dopheld, could you please resume the interview with Finn and then go to the presentation in the auditorium alpha? I suspect this might take a while," he said while facing Han Solo once more.

"Yes, sure," Mitaka answered.

Hux thanked him then left the stand, followed by Han Solo. When they reached a seemingly empty part of the hall, he turned and faced Ren's father. "What do you want?" he asked. "And may I remind you that I won't tell you where Ren is."

Han made an appeasing gesture with his right hand and smirked. "Yes, I know. You made that clear. It's not why I'm here."

Hux raised an eyebrow, remaining silent, waiting for the explanation that would come seconds later.

"Okay, maybe it's why I'm here," Han admitted under Hux's scrutiny. "But hear me out. I just want to know if he's somewhere safe."

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I actually don't know. Give me something," Han pleaded.

Hux sighed. "Mr. Solo, your record is on repeat," he sneered. "I can't tell you, and I won't."

"Why? Does he have something on you? Blackmail? I can arrange that, you know."

"Like you arranged for the VIP pass here?" Hux retorted.

"That was easy. Now, about Kylo Ren."

"I don't know where he is. And if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." His tone was definitive, but he had learned that it wouldn't be enough to discourage Han Solo.

"You're stubborn, kid," Han Solo said without any venom in his tone. "I wonder why," he continued, this time a sly smile raising a corner of his lips.

"And I wonder why this is any of your business," Hux snorted.

Han chuckled. "Maybe," he admitted. "How about some information trade. I tell you something. You tell me something. How does that sound?"

Hux only hesitated for a second. His curiosity was clearly not satisfied and Han Solo could provide first-hand information about Ren and perhaps Snoke himself. He nodded. "Who is Snoke?" he immediately asked, taking the lead thus avoiding a question he couldn't answer.

Han's reaction was even better than he had hoped. The old man literally blemished. His smile fell and his face was white as a paper sheet. However, he quickly recovered and shifted on his feet, now the only sign of discomfort.

"How do you know that name? Ben told you?"

Hux carefully tucked that name in his brain. Han could only be talking about Ren so he nodded. "Yes, he did. What do you know about him?"

Han sighed. "Look, it's complicated."

"Everything about Ren seems to be," Hux interrupted him. "Why don't you tell me all about him?"

"Snoke or Ren?"

"Snoke," Hux decided. If he wanted to know something about Ren, he could text him.

"Very well. Snoke has some powers," Han started.

"The Force?"

"Jesus, kid!" Han rolled his eyes. "Will you stop interrupting me?"

"My apologies. Please go on."

"Yes, Snoke uses the Force, but not in a good way. He used it for his own personal interest. But he couldn't be at several places at the same time. He gathered young and influential people around him. Force users," he clarified. "And sent them to do his dirty work. From what I've heard, he's dead now. Happy now, kid?"

"You know, if I wasn't aware about the Force and what it can do, what you said would be really cryptic," Hux commented. "You need to work on that, old man."

"Old man?" Han repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Just keep on calling me kid, old man."

Han shook his head but Hux noticed a little smirk again. He truly was Ren's father. The facial expressions were so similar. "Fair enough," he admitted.

"But that's not what I wanted to hear," Hux said. "I know all that. I need more information about him."

Han gave him a long thoughtful look. "Alright. He appeared one day out of nowhere. Suddenly my wife heard about him, that he had tried to make a deal with the US Air Force, getting them to buy weapons from him. Somehow he had managed to get the deal signed without anyone checking up on him."

Hux nodded, encouraging Han to continue.

"So of course Leia-" he stopped and made a gesture with his right hand. "That's my wife," he explained.

"Leia Organa, I'm aware."

"Of course you are." Han took a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts. "So Leia decided to do the work her superiors didn't. She noticed that that man never had any factory of any kind. He basically swindled everyone."

"Like you do." Hux retorted because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Noooo, not like me. I just make deals," Han justified himself. "Some more delicate than others."

"Right."

"Anyway, it was clear he was forcing his way in. With… the Force. Leia managed to stop him and render the contract null and void. But it attracted Snoke's attention to her. Of course there were some attempts on her life but she's tough. Our son, Ben, however, wasn't ready to fight Snoke. He was very young. We still don't know how or when, but Snoke somehow seduced him to the Dark Side. He joined Snoke soon after. Leia had sent Ben to her brother for training. Ben is strong with the Force but he needed to control his abilities. That was a mistake. Ben left, taking a few others with him. From then on, it got worse. Snoke sent them everywhere to coax high profile politicians and businessmen, sometimes bribing, sometimes blackmailing. He had this… this army who would do everything for him. And they followed. Basically Snoke had a hand everywhere. He controlled the whole economy of this bloody country and possibly others."

Han sighed.

"Until one day?" Hux suggested.

"Until one day we heard he died. Nothing official of course. Snoke never was officially listed anywhere. We tried to find information about it but nothing came out. And believe me," he insisted with raised eyebrows. "We tried. He was just a shadow with long fingers and hollow cheeks with a big scar."

"You saw him," Hux marveled.

"I saw pictures of him."

Hux nodded. It all made sense but raised other questions, of course. "Why did you tell me about Ren?" Thought Han Solo kept of calling him Ben, Hux preferred to use the name Ren had given him.

"Their stories are linked. I cannot tell you about Snoke without mentioning Ben," Han explained though Hux didn't miss that sparkle in this tired eyes. It didn't take him long to understand and see beneath that new manipulation technique.

"You want me to see the dark side of Ren," Hux stated. "See that he was not a good person so I'll give you his whereabouts more easily. Give up, that won't work."

"Even if I told you he was the one who killed Snoke?" Han tried.

"I suspected as much," Hux admitted. "And that… That's low, old man. Really low, even for a lowlife smuggler such as yourself."

To his surprise, Han shrugged and let out a low chuckle. "Can't blame me for trying," he said.

"I can. I really can," Hux affirmed.

Immediately, Han's expression darkened. He closed his mouth and all sign of amiable camaraderie disappeared. "He's my son. I want him back. We all want him back. And you're the only one who came close enough to actually talk to him. He even told you about me. About the Force. This is…" His speech came abruptly to a halt after having sped up. "This has never happened before. I've tried to track him down ever since Snoke died two years ago and you are the biggest lead."

"If I'm your biggest lead, why didn't you come to his presentation last Wednesday? You knew very well where he was," Hux countered.

"I reached the city when it was almost over and by the time I would have gotten there, he would have left. So I asked Maz who apparently knew where Ben was but didn't tell me before I begged for her help."

"That's a lousy excuse."

Han made a face. "I… I was… His reactions can be… extreme. I feared he would lash out. On me, it'd be fine, I can deal with it. But on others… Leia would never have forgiven me. I was… scared. Maybe." He let his sentence sink in. "Perhaps I am a coward," he added as a joke but Hux felt the weight under that word, of these years knowing what his son could have done and not being able to stop him.

Hux kept quiet for almost a minute. He was torn. Yet again involved in Ren's family drama but also having a better image of Ren and Snoke. He sighed. "He left the city two days ago. By bus." He wondered if he was doing the wrong thing. "I don't know where he is now but it's most likely quite far as he will only reach his destination today."

"You really don't know more?" Han insisted.

"He…" Hux hesitated. "He said he would be meditating."

"Meditating?" Han echoed, frowning. The very next second, he smiled, looking more pleased than ever. "Meditating." He nodded, his smile growing wider. "Meditating," he repeated once again before clasping his hand over Hux's left shoulder who winced a little. "Thank you."

Before Hux could add another word, Han Solo had turned heels and was headed toward the exit of the hall. However, after ten steps, he spun around and pointed a finger toward Hux. "I like you… we'll be in touch!" he said loud and clear for Hux to hear.

"Imagine that," Hux grumbled.

As he watched the older man hurry through the alley, he took his phone from his pocket and stopped the recording. He knew his memory was good enough to not forget anything, but it wouldn't be too much to listen to the conversation again. Just in the unlikely case he missed a crucial information.

When Hux went back to Finn's stand, the young man looked at him a bit suspiciously.

"Where's Solo?"

"He had urgent business to deal with," Hux simply replied. "Where is Mitaka?"

"He left for the auditorium a few minutes after."

"Right."

He thanked Finn and hurried to the presentation. However, the doors were closed, which meant he had to wait for apparently an hour before joining Mitaka. He decided he needed something to clear his mind. As arranged rum is frowned upon before six in the evening, he settled for a cappuccino, creamy and sweet just the way he liked. He then let his mind wander about the Solo and Organa family, trying to recall whatever he could besides what Ren and Han had told him. He soon came to the conclusion that the family wa sa mess and that either Han Solo had balls made of steel to show up like this in a crowded place like NGE, or he knew how to weasel his way out in case someone recognized him and alerted the authorities. Either way, if Ren had learned or inherited even a small percentage of his father's, it clearly wasn't a surprise that none could have tracked him down before.

After a while, he checked his messages, something he has sworn he wouldn't do during his time on the NGE. Just as he expected, there were two messages from Ren. One saying he had finally reached his destination though his uncle had to pick him up for the final stretch of his journey. The other one hour later telling him he had to shut his phone down and give it to his uncle but that it was part of the deal and possibly for the best. Again he had asked for Hux to wait for him, which was both infuriating and heartbreaking. Hux typed his answer, clipped and straight to the point: 'Let me know when you're done meditating.' He hit the send button and waiting a whole fifteen minutes for a reply that didn't come. He pocketed the phone, crushing the little twinge of disappointment, and browsed the nearby stands, waiting for Mitaka to come out of the presentation.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Hux was mostly dissatisfied by the bigger companies' inventions and keynotes. Some were straight rip-offs, like putting a brand new body on an old two cylinders car. Whereas other patents and inventions were thriving for creativity. One of them, from a retired old man, left his brain tingling with all the possibilities his discovery could trigger. A new way to deal with lasers and multiplying its energy by using a way of shooting it back-and-forth. Genius! He already knew which would be his first article.

As they slowly walked toward the exit of the convention, talking about the way a gorgeous lady had tried to seduce Hux to prevent him from noticing the vacuity of her employer's invention, they passed the first presenter they had interviewed, David, the Polish unemployed man. He was looking morose, shoulders down, his smile now gone. When asked how his day went, Hux was not surprised to hear what he had suspected the very first second. Great idea, too expensive. Not one company even bothered to buy his patent. Shame. As Mitaka promised to post good reviews on social media, Hux took one of his business card from his wallet and scribbled on the back.

"Call that number and ask for that person," Hux said, handing the card to David.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Phasma?" he asked, the name uncommon.

"Yes. Tell her I sent you. She might be able to help. Your idea has a lot of potential."

The man nodded and thanked him.

As they left David's stand, Mitaka leaned slightly to Hux. "You better know what you're doing," he whispered.

"I have a bottle of Saint Emilion from 1980 as peace-offering. If she plays it well, she'll be the one to thank me," Hux affirmed, making Mitaka chuckle.

"Can't wait to see what you have for me when you'll ask a big favor."

"That will blow you mind, Dopheld."

"Now you're just a tease!"

"Wait and see. Wait and see," Hux replied with a smile.

(to be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Hux's week-end had been productive. After Mitaka had left, he had already started on the notes and drafted a template he would use for four articles, and a fifth for small information about the remaining relevant inventors. He checked all of Mitaka's updates on the major social networks and was pleased to see they shared the same view on most patents. He then wrote a high level draft of the first article and sent it to Maz for review and approval. He knew she wouldn't have anything to reprove, but it was the standard procedure.

Before going to bed, he played with Millicent and gave up when she destroyed her third fake bird for the month.

The Sunday went by as boring as it could be, between chores and more chores, and Hux was glad when Monday came as he could work some more on the articles.

Hux didn't have to wait long before receiving the green light from Maz and he patched his five articles in just under a day, leaving him enough time to research Snoke and his gang.

It took a long time for Hux to finally find a picture of Snoke, but thanks to Han Solo's description, he eventually managed to find one. Well dressed, in expensive clothes, wearing a hat that covered most of his face though he still looked ghostly. On that particular picture, which was almost ten years old, he noticed the back of a young man, dark hair, messy. He was almost sure it was Ren. He was less muscular, more hunched, but it still resembled him.

When Friday came by, his database was complete and he had achieved an impressive visio diagram that were just as impressive as the ones on cop show, the kind with articles and pictures all linked with a red thread to a big question mark indicating the villain of the week. Here, the question mark was replaced with Snoke's picture. As Hux looked over his diagram, he wondered in which domain or activity Snoke hadn't extended his web. From energy to banking to entertainment, that man had pawns everywhere. And by now, whenever a questionable decision was taken by a CEO or COO, Hux knew Snoke was behind it. Even behind strange disappearances or absurd changes in chairmen and shareholders.

Despite his busy week, Hux's mind didn't leave him alone and Ren kept on popping in his thoughts. Which was to be expected as he chased information about his former boss, but he hadn't anticipated that many. At home, in his office, which was just a bit larger than a broom cupboard, he had a year calendar plastered on the wall on his left. His eyes would wander on it when not focusing on his laptop, always seeking the same estimated dates. The dates where Ren should be able to talk to him again. However, Hux didn't sink as low as marking the days. He knew them, but refused to acknowledge them. Yes he was stubborn, but he was also prideful in many ways. After having looked at the dates, Hux would turn and with renewed vigor, concentrate back on his work.

(***)

Hux glanced at his mobile. It had vibrated once as he was talking to a colleague about the newest electric car announced by a famous company. He had not paid any attention, strong believer that if people needed him right away, they would call. But then it vibrated again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And one more time before he sighed loudly and excused himself to his colleague who made a joke about him being irreplaceable.

To his dismay and utter bewilderment, his phone was flooded by messages from Ren. His retreat from civilization had apparently lasted a bit less than two weeks.

'Hux!'

'I'm so happy you actually replied! I thought you hated me for some reason! Thank you!'

'Okay my uncle forces me to tell you that I'm not done meditating. But according to him, I was a pain in his butt and couldn't meditate properly.'

'Also he forces me to admit that I couldn't meditate because I kept thinking about you and he, I quote, was too old to deal with young people's hormones. Again, his words, not mine!'

'But yeah I couldn't focus. He allows me to text you four times a day. Morning, noon, dinner, and before sleep.'

'It's noon now.'

'I'll have to meditate just after lunch or I'll get my ass handed to me. He's old but resourceful. And he has help.'

By the time Hux read the seven texts, he received a new one. Ren was definitively a serial texter.

'How are you doing?'

Hux shook his head. Infuriating and somewhat adorable. Not, scratch that. Not adorable since Ren was a ball of problems. Infuriating with a good heart. Which was possibly a big fat lie as it was most likely that Ren had killed Snoke. Infuriating and trying his best. Yes, that was the adequate description Hux's brain agreed on.

'Good. Working and soon off for lunch.' he typed but noticed it came a bit harsh. He decided to add something more personal but wasn't sure exactly what to write. He hesitated to tell Ren that he'd send him a selfie if he meditated appropriately that afternoon, but then, he considered meditation as a waste of time and wasn't aware to which extend meditation was important or required from Ren. Plus, there hasn't been any real picture exchange after the one Hux had sent with his hickey. Ren had replied later with a selfie of him cramped in the backseats of the bus, which was more funny than sexy. Plus it was blurry, the lighting was horrible and Ren had looked displeased. Nothing to wank about really. Not that Hux did. Well, he did but using his memory. And really now wasn't the time to think about his wet dream man. He had a social activity to complete! He settled on a snarky comment which was more true to himself. 'Do you even have electricity there? Are you fueled with goat excrement?'

Ren's reply came almost thirty minutes later. Not that Hux complained as it gave him enough time to eat his sandwich, drink his tea and have a large cookie for dessert, but he had hoped to receive it sooner. Which probably meant that Ren also had lunch. He had just a few minutes left before joining an audio-conference with Maz.

'We don't. Actually we wired an old bike to a motor and battery. Just to text you I have to pedal for at least an hour. Hope you'll appreciate the dedication!'

'Btw goat poop (excrement? really?) is used to heat my bed. Can't waste that! It's gold!'

Hux had to clasp his hand over his mouth to not laugh out loud. He knew it wasn't that funny but to him, it was. He was about to reply when his screen changed into a call from Phasma. As she usually texted, he immediately answered.

"Phasma?"

"The one and only. I'll be quick, I have a meeting in five," she said.

"Same here. I'm all ears," he replied, checking the clock on his computer.

"You sent me a David. Is he worth it?" she asked.

It took Hux a couple of seconds to remember who David was. "Polish? About one seventy, bald?" he tried.

"He sent me an email about an invention," she explained.

"Right, that's him. Good invention, would benefit from a bit of exposure to get companies interested. Not sure it's financially viable for big corporations but smaller businesses could produce a limited number and still make a profit. Admittedly small, if you ask me. Bonus for you, it fits your field and you'll have exclusivity if you publish your article before… let me check," he looked at his calendar "end of next week."

"That's short," she commented.

"But feasible."

"Of course. Worth it?"

"Worth it if you do it well. I'll back you up just to be on the safe side."

"I appreciate it. But I still count this as a favor. You owe me two, just in under three weeks. You're slipping, General. You're slipping!"

He clicked his tongue, not really fond of the nickname but more intrigued about that other favor.

"What's the first one? I cannot recall."

"Tapas bar? I drove you back to your place?"

"Oh, that was you!" Hux exclaimed. That part of the night was still fuzzy.

"Yes, it was me. Two favors, Hux. Two!"

"Got it."

"Good. Gotta go. Ping me later, alright? Ciao." She immediately hung up afterwards.

Well, at least now Hux knew how he got home that night. Mystery solved. When the screen changed back into the previous app, Ren's message was still on full display. Hux started to type but couldn't write anything past the first letters as Unamo patted him on the shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

"After you," he replied and hurried to close his laptop and phone before grabbing them all plus a notebook and following his fellow journalist to the meeting room.

Maz was waiting for them, Mitaka on her side. As soon as they sat down, Maz closed the door then looked at them with that little smirk Hux knew all too well.

"How do you all feel about a trip?" she asked, her too big eyes almost sparkling behind her glasses. Hux felt Unamo was about to ask for a clarification when Maz spoke again. "Actually, let's wait after the meeting for your answer. Mitaka? Please add us to the conference call."

Mitaka nodded and immediately dialed up a number on the conference phone. It took just two ringings before they could hear a deep and growly male voice coming through.

"Hello Maz?" the voice asked in a thick accent that Hux couldn't place.

"Ah, Chewie, nice to hear you," she said in an enthusiastic voice that made even Hux raise an eyebrow. "Are you all set up over there?"

It took almost two seconds for the man to reply. "Ready when you are."

That was all it took for Hux to know that whatever he had planned for the next week or month would have to be cancelled. Rarely did Maz prepare for a meeting or even sent her boyfriend (though she called him that, no one was really sure what their relationship truly was). She wanted something and she was going to get it. Hux was now just curious what the whole deal was about.

After four long hours of discussions and negotiation, Mitaka, Unamo and Hux had to rush to the Embassy to prepare their visa. Two weeks in the top-secret facility in China to boost the fading reputation of a renown technology international company. Hux hoped it would be worth it. At least there would be dumplings and other savory food.

"I want all your ongoing projects and articles to be completed before you leave. I don't care if you have to send it the last second before boarding the plane. Send everything through I'll deal with the rest," Maz had ordered them.

Hux felt like a child in front of his unique Christmas present. The trip would either be the highlight of the year (the Force excluded) or a gigantic staging to fool them all. He just couldn't wait to set foot in their R&D lab.

After spending two hours and a ridiculously high fee for expedited visa, Unamo, Mitaka and Hux agreed to call it a day. They would meet the next morning to discuss how best to share the workload. Then, they all went their separate ways.

Hux had indulged himself and took a taxi home after buying a whole pizza from his favorite Italian restaurant. Since he was nearby, why not fully spoil himself? The moment he laid the lukewarm pizza on the kitchen counter, he saw his hell spawn of a cat jump next to it, most likely attracted by the smell, and trying to get the cardboard opened with her paw, mewing as if starved for the past week.

"Millie, no, get down!"

He took her in his arms and tried to keep the wiggling devil long enough until they reached his bedroom. He changed into more comfortable clothes, door closed to prevent her from doing anything rash like running to the pizza, tossing it to the floor, and happily eating it by herself. Then they both went back to the kitchen and Hux hurried to place some cat food in her bowl to distract her long enough for him to reheat his pizza and slice some leftover ham to add in her bowl. It worked. He even managed to get his pizza out of the oven and sit comfortably on a high chair next to the kitchen island to eat peacefully. Thank whoever for Millicent being a slow eater. Maybe next time Ren was around, he would distract her long enough for Hux to prepare a nice dinner.

His mind came to a sudden halt. Ren!

He immediately stood up and hurried to his bedroom to retrieve his mobile phone. Sure enough there were some messages from Ren among others. He sat back down and started to read.

'I can save you some goat poop for your own bed if you want.'

The message was over an hour old. Hux let out a sigh. Ren didn't seem vexed by Hux's absence of reply.

'I meditated much better this afternoon. But my uncle still felt some unease in me. He threatened to send me in the bayou for three whole days, without food or water to help me focus.'

Hux raised an eyebrow. That certainly gave a better idea where Ren was currently located.

'I'll do my chores now. Text me if you're bored.'

That was a clear call for help. Hux took a slice of pizza and slowly ate it, trying to not dirty his hands with tomato sauce or cheese grease. When done, he whipped his fingers on a paper towel and started to reply to Ren.

'Bayou? Are you in Louisiana now? Your uncle lives there? Well, no food or water for three days is tough. I've heard alligators taste like chicken though. That'd be a change from goat cheese. Speaking of goats, I use something called a blanket to keep me warm. I'll show you next time. They even smell nice. Do you have plans for Christmas?'

Christmas was just a couple of days away and Hux had no family left to celebrate with, as both his parents passed away several years ago. He usually bought a small gift for his closest friends who were Phasma and Mitaka, and now Thanisson by extend. Three days after, he would leave for China for two whole weeks.

To his surprise, Ren's answer came shortly after he finished eating half of his pizza. A picture was attached.

'Yes, Louisiana. There are lots of forests and undisturbed nature. The Force is strong here but I do prefer some parts of Montana. Or even Yellowstone. And really, whoever told you alligators taste like chicken never ate any. It tastes like fish left under the sun for too long.'

The picture showed a part of lake, or big pond, Hux couldn't tell. On its right huge trees, possibly hundreds of years old with moss hanging from the branches. From the luminosity, it was highly possible that Ren just took the picture. The sun was almost set and it gave a beautiful orange and warm glow to the whole scenery. It looked incredibly idyllic and exceptionally clean and well taken care of. Hux didn't know what he expected, but it surely wasn't anything that nice.

'Wouldn't I've had to come back here,' the next message read, 'I would have volunteered to keep you warm.' Hux shook his head but kept his smile on. That man was too cheesy for his own good. 'As for Christmas, it's a bad time for me. I want to keep to myself but my uncle insisted to have dinner with Rey. I'll tell you about her someday. Gotta go meditate, my uncle's already called twice. I'll ping you tomorrow. Sleep well.'

Hux bid him goodnight and went on with his own work and chores. The messages were a bit formal to his taste, despite that cheap flirting part. Maybe Ren was growing tired of texting already. Or it was Hux's mind playing tricks on him. Wouldn't be the first time.

The next morning, Hux woke up to a single text from Ren wishing him a good day. The message was received at five, which was way too early for Hux considering he usually pulled late nights to finish his work. It impressed him highly. Ren sure seemed dedicated to whatever agreement he had with his uncle. Hux replied immediately, wishing him the same and asking how his days go by.

By noon, he received a reply. Ren had a routine to help him focus and not lose himself, whatever that meant. Up with the sun, running for thirty minutes around the estate, breakfast with his uncle, meditating until noon, lunch break, chores, meditating for two hours, muscular reinforcement for one hour, meditating for two hours, chores, dinner, chores, meditating for two hours and sleep when the sun sets. It all sounded really tedious to Hux and he wondered why there were so many chores. Ren answered in the evening explaining the estate was quite large and there were animals he needed to tend to. On top of the regular ones like washing the dishes, the clothes, fixing a leaking faucet or removing the invasive algae from the pond.

Their conversation continued over the course of the next days. Hux learned about Ren's life in Louisiana, that he meditated to avoid being seduced by the Dark Side of the Force but Hux wasn't sure what was bad about it as Ren's explanation sounded more like praise than anything else, and that there were goats, sheep, cows, and chickens. One of the message included an astonishing picture of Ren, only covered from the waist down by a black trouser, and holding a sheep on his shoulders. A real sheep! Hux didn't know what to make of it, being absolutely stunned by Ren's sharp muscles and more generally his amazing body, or the fact that he held a real living sheep on his shoulders. For sure, that was a first for Hux. Never before had his lovers send him a picture of themselves holding a sheep! Well, as Hux had noticed already, Ren was the first in many ways. He even wondered who took the picture, whether his uncle or the mysterious Rey. Hux wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The evening before he had to leave for China, he decided to give a little something to Ren, in a way to thank him for the sheep picture (that still aroused him and weirded him out and he really tried to not think about the way he had jerked off that following night). It took a shirtless Hux a good thirty minutes to chase Millicent around his apartment as she was, for once, unwilling to get herself caught for cuddle. After using his usual bribery techniques, he decided to use the ultimate weapon: ham. And it worked! Millicent ran out from under the sofa, where she was hiding, straight to the kitchen counter. He allowed for her to eat the ham in peace, then grabbed her. She gave an undignified mew but did not fight otherwise, to Hux's relief. Having cat scratches along the biceps or torso wouldn't be appealing. He held her against his chest and went to the bathroom. After five unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to take a shot that satisfied him. Millicent had a paw against his collarbone, trying to rub her head against Hux's chin. It was quite cute in his opinion. He also looked alright, his head slightly tilted to the right. Despite his lack of big muscles and his soft stomach, he found himself almost nice. His stern expression was somewhat soothed by a little smirk on his lips. That would do, he thought, that would do. He sent the picture to Ren along with a goodnight. As he walked back to his bedroom, letting Millicent finally free, his mobile vibrated. Ren. Ren never called. Not since he had left a desperate "Wait for me" on his voicemail so many days ago.

"Ren?" he answered.

"Hux."

That voice. Hux had almost forgotten how deep and borderline hoarse it sounded. He had forgotten. How could he? He found himself not moving, stuck on his feet a meter from his bed, as if in a spotlight, caught by the police. He swallowed hard.

"Yes?" he replied and noticed how unnatural his own tone sounded.

"Thank you", Ren said in a whisper.

Hux couldn't answer. He just didn't know what to say. They both kept quiet, none daring to break the silence, just listening to the other breathing slowly. Hux was enticed, suddenly brought back to that night where he and Ren had shared a bed. He felt weak and the sudden urge to press Ren's body against his did not help. Not even a little. They remained like this for god knows how long.

"Hux," Ren whispered after some time.

"Ren," Hux croaked. He cleared his throat. "Ren… I…"

I, what? I miss you. I want you. I need to see you. I want to hold you. Hux's brain was a mess, a literal turmoil of thoughts where Ren stood in the eye of the hurricane. Hux's mouth couldn't add a single word.

"I…" he tried again.

He heard shuffling behind Ren. A door opening and closing followed by a male voice calling Ren.

Ren sighed. "I have to go."

"I'll call you soon," Hux promised, his words ushered before Ren could hang up. "Ren. I'll call you soon." He wondered if Ren even understood a thing he said.

It took a second before Ren spoke, but to Hux it felt like an eternity. "I can't wait," he said and Hux swore he heard the smile in his voice.

Again, none broke the silence for several seconds before the same male voice interrupted them. "Shit," Ren cursed. "I really gotta go. Bye Hux. And… thank you."

"Bye Ren," Hux replied right before the line cut off.

He exhaled loudly, letting his arm fall alongside his body, barely holding his phone in his shaking hand.

"Jesus Christ," he swore. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" he repeated louder, making Millicent flee the bedroom.

Angry at his lack of self-control, Hux slammed the door shut and yanked both his pants and boxer down, not caring in the slightest that they might get crumpled. Then he sprawled on his bed, over the covers, and took himself in hand. It only take a few strokes before he reached full hardness. Not wasting any time, he leaned to his right and opened the bedside drawer, taking a small bottle of lube out. He spread a generous amount on his right palm and left fingers, warming the liquid as much as possible, then placed his hands back on himself. The gliding sensation felt amazing on his cock. Slowly, his left hand traveled lower to play with his balls. He let out a loud exhale. Enjoying himself like this was rather unusual as he favored a quick wank in the shower rather than long self-love on his bed. However, he knew he wouldn't last long. As his right hand sped up, he slowly inserted his left forefinger in himself, gasping at the sensation he hadn't felt in many month. After a few seconds, he relaxed and started to enjoy the feel of his finger, despite the less than comfortable contortion. He added another and gasped loudly, his mind endlessly replaying the whispered "Hux" from Ren. He almost could feel Ren's breath against his ear, pretend his large fingers were inside him, preparing him for his gorgeous cock. He added a third finger, his right hand now a blur. The moment his digits brushed against that sweet spot, he shouted Ren's name and came all over his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last long. However he didn't think it would be that brief. It took him a minute for his heartbeat to slow down and to catch his breath. A little disgusted by the feeling of his hand still in his ass, he withdrew and avoided to spill lube on his comforter, or at least tried to. He got up on shaky legs and took a quick shower to clean himself up. He'd take another one the next morning, before taking a taxi for the airport.

When he came back to his bedroom, he saw the discarded and still opened bottle of lube lying next to his pillow.

"I'm so screwed…" he whispered between his teeth.

(***)

Hux had heard a lot about the traffic and pollution problems in Shanghai. However, once their taxi got stuck for hours in a middle of a congestion, fog so thick and grey that it could only be a pollution cloud, Hux realized how bad the situation was. Next to him, Mitaka had given up and was now sleeping, trying to catch whatever rest he couldn't get on the plane. Unamo was simply browsing her mobile phone, possibly a social media or another. Hux had come prepared, as if facing a battle. He ate only fruits for breakfast, drank lots of water before boarding the plane, and when the food service started, took a sleeping pill that lasted until his bladder was full, almost half an hour before landing. He was now well rested and ready to face the day. Or what was left of the day. With that pollution, he wasn't exactly sure what time it was.

By the time they reached their five stars hotel in a very nice part of the city, Hux had already received two texts from Ren. One to complain about the weather as it was apparently rainy and Ren hated to do any physical activity under the rain. The second to complain about his uncle who had insisted Ren was not focused during his meditation and pushed Ren to stay two whole days in the bayou once the weather would be more amiable. Hux's reply was a bit evasive. This whole meditation deal was above his personal beliefs. He just encouraged Ren to follow his uncle's directives and asked him to send a picture of him in the rain 'because I fear I'll forget what you look like,' he wrote. 'You have curly brown fur and two horns, right?' he joked in reference of that damn picture with the sheep (a sheep!) on his shoulders. Unfortunately, Ren must have been otherwise busy as no reply came.

The next morning, a guide presented himself at the lobby of their hotel at eight sharp, explaining that he had been appointed by the company to show them around in Shanghai. Unamo was pleasantly surprised, Mitaka thrilled, and Hux disconcerted. According to the agreed schedule, they were to join the main building for a greeting with the COO and CIO, respectively Chief Operations Officer and Chief Innovation Officer who would present the company. As if it needed introduction, Hux had scoffed but agreed nonetheless. According to the guide, who told them his name was Jimmy, though Hux suspected he used a nickname to simplify communication with useless western journalists, the CIO had an emergency he couldn't postpone. Nodding, they all thanked Jimmy and soon they climbed in a spacious van that brought them back in the nightmarish traffic.

They spent the day between the van and the visit of several temples and shrines, stopping only one hour for lunch where Jimmy ushered them to a traditional restaurant. The food was exquisite and the incredible variety almost caused Mitaka to have an indigestion. He took so many pictures that his husband apparently complained about the spamming, which made Unamo and Hux chuckle.

They learned a lot about the city history, thanks to Jimmy. Toward the end of the tour, he slipped an interesting information that Hux did not miss. He was an official tour guide that had been hired specifically for this day, after the agreed schedule. Hux did not like it at all. Though last minute planning changes were to be expected, this did not bode well for their remaining twelve days.

That evening, they ate at the hotel's restaurant, Hux trying the chef's specialty which was "soupe à l'oignon" because why not eat French while in China? Unamo had a selection of fish while Mitaka stuck to salad with light dressing, still not having digested his lunch.

When Hux finally managed to go back to his room, he opened Ren's messages that had arrived throughout the day. Sure enough, a beautiful selfie was waiting for him. Ren under the rain, shirtless once again, his black mane dripping wet and some strands stuck to his forehead and chin. The intensity of his gaze even made Hux shiver, even if he wasn't sure the look was for him. It could simply be Ren trying to figure out how to operate his mobile, Hux had reasoned. Ren was gorgeous nonetheless. And of course, he received several other messages which were in the same vein, along the lines of 'Why don't you reply?' and 'I want a selfie back'. Hux happily obliged, this time laying down on the bed, comfortably settled between the three humongous pillows. He kept his clothes on but let a strand of hair fall lazily over his right eye. Not dwelling too much about the quality of the shot, he sent it to Ren and asked him when his trip in the Bayou was due. When he did not receive any response the next day, Hux knew he had his reply.

However, he did not have time to miss Ren as finally the company brought them to their main building. Following a very strict protocol that had been transmitted by Chewie, they were greeted by at least a dozen persons before being asked to wait for the CIO in a sort of waiting room where they were left on their own for almost an hour. After a long while, a young women requested them to follow her to a meeting room. Apparently, the CIO and COO were otherwise occupied. Again. They met a manager, who introduced the lady as Lyn, but insisted they could call her Kate. He left the room before anyone could raise their voice.

"Lyn," Hux started as soon as the man was out, trying hard not to show his dissatisfaction. "What is your role here?"

"I'm sales assistants' secretary," she replied in flawless English.

It took a second for Hux to gather his composure. "Very well. And what is expected from us here?" he asked.

"I will show you a presentation, to understand our company," she explained. "Then, you will be invited for dinner by our head of HR."

He nodded but kept quiet. Next to him, Unamo and Mitaka seemed just as displeased with the way things were going.

"Before we start, I need your mobile phones and computers," Lyn said. "I will keep them with me during the whole presentation."

"I'm sorry," Hux objected "but we cannot do that. You understand that some of these devices contain sensitive information. We would rather keep them here."

She hesitated but soon smiled as pleasantly as she was before Hux's complain. "I understand. Please excuse me for a minute." She turned heels and left them alone in the room.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on?" Unamo swore between her teeth. She wasn't one for swearing, meaning she had enough of this.

"Hux, shouldn't we talk to someone to get it done already?" Mitaka suggested.

Hux looked at his colleagues then let his gaze wander around the room. The whole building seemed brand new and each floor was refurbished with the latest technology. From the toilets to the coffee machine. "There's not much we can do. Maz surely cannot help. Let's try to get what we need before…" he stopped when he noticed a little black button above the projection screen that mismatched the perfectly white false-ceiling.

"What?" Mitaka asked.

"There's a surveillance camera over there," Hux simply said.

"Ah. I've spotted several others here and there," Unamo admitted, and considering her military background, it was not surprising for her to notice such things. "Where there was no need for," she continued.

Hux nodded. "Let's get our mobiles out but keep them here, alright? If they refuse, we'll just leave."

"Maz won't be happy about it."

"It'd be worse if we let our phones out of our sight."

"True," Mitaka admitted. "Thank god they don't ask for our laptops."

Several minutes later, Lyn came back with several bags in her hands.

"Please put your mobiles here," she asked, handing them three translucent bags.

"I'm sorry," Hux replied "but we won't. As explained, there are certain-"

"I understand," she interrupted him. "Please do not worry, the bags will remain in this room. But we do need to ensure the confidentially of the presentation."

"Of course," Hux conceded as gracefully as possible.

They placed their phones in three separate bags, which were then sealed with a separate lock for each. As Hux had suspected, they had to proceed with their laptops too. He had left his at the hotel but regretted to not have used the safe in his room.

Lyn placed all bags on the table, the furthest from them, and explained the presentation would start shortly. She left the room once again and the very next second, brought a trolley in the meeting room, filled with drinks and possibly all the junk food that existed in the world.

"Help yourself," she smiled, pointing at the trolley, and left the room for good.

Unamo, Mitaka and Hux spent the next six hours sitting on their chair, watching the most boring presentation ever, followed by several short movies, then another presentation. None came to check on them before the evening, not even Lyn. Hux suspected that they were trying to drown them in information and induce a haze, preventing them from really gathering the parts they needed for their articles. It worked fairly well on Mitaka who dozed off several times, each woken up by his own snores. Unamo handled it better but her gaze sometimes got lost on the darkening street outside. Hux, well, he managed to remember the interesting pieces and not pay attention to the useless ramble. Even if all recording device and laptops were confiscated, that did not prevent him from putting his excellent memory for good use. He noticed several details that were tried to be hidden with specific graphs and wording. It was a nice trick. All of it. But futile.

By the end of the day, they gathered their belongings, then dined with again another person from the company, not even a representative, before being dropped at their hotel.

Same exercise the next day, others videos and new PowerPoints.

Then they had two days break they used for shopping and sightseeing.

On the beginning of their second week in China, they were told to get their things as they would be moved to another hotel closer to the location of the R&D. After seven hours drive and two breaks, they reached their next destination. They all went to their respective rooms, exhausted but ready to face the real challenge the following days: the visit of the R&D facility.

(to be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Hux climbed out of the van and immediately noticed the welcoming committee. Finally he would meet the COO and CIO, whom he recognized immediately. Which wasn't difficult as they were the only two elderly, pot bellied, white as sheet men. Around them three other persons, two men and a women. And a few meters away, a blond woman dressed in black, obviously bored out of her mind.

The presentation was made, hands were shaken, excuses made for the previous days, and when nobody mentioned the blond lady, Hux had to ask.

"Don't worry," Mike, the COO, replied. "She's only here for supervision and security."

"Security?" Hux wondered, glancing at her.

"Yes, you never know," Mike replied.

Hux didn't press further but Mitaka and Unamo both seemed equally unconvinced. The R&D location was outside any major city, and the closest village was at least fifteen kilometers away. They already had to cross two gates and had their identity checked once. What kind of threats were they expecting?

Once inside the building, which looked like a jumbo airplane hangar, they were given temporary badges. The whole group crossed another gate and finally entered the chore of the R&D. The CIO, Stephen, thoroughly explained how the site was separated, from the virtual research, the testing, the servers, the factory. He was enthusiastic and seemed dedicated to his work.

"He looks knowledgeable enough," Unamo whispered to Hux's ear after the group had moved on. "Perhaps he knows his stuff."

"Let's hope so," Hux replied.

They were unauthorized to take any picture or video, making Unamo's presence of no use as that was her main role in this gathering. Mitaka's role was to be clarified over the course of the day, according to Mike. The three of them lingered a bit behind when the blond woman walked up to them.

"Please hurry," she all but snarled at them, pointing toward the group heading to a flight of stairs.

"And you are?" Hux asked.

"The one asking you to shake a leg," she replied and Hux easily caught a German accent. "Move."

As soon as her words were out, Mitaka hurried to join the COO and CIO. However, Unamo and Hux remained on their spot.

"Hello," Hux started with a professional smile on his lips, the kind that was totally unnatural. "My name is Hux, this is Unamo and over there Mitaka. We're from the Takodatech and we've been invited here for a series of articles. If you would be so kind to lead the way?" He indicated the hallway behind him, making Unamo smile at his behavior.

"I'll guide you. But don't make me move you," she insisted.

Before Hux could reply, Unamo grabbed his arm and led him away from the woman. "Stop this peacock fight," she hissed at him.

"A little politeness never killed anyone", he whispered.

They easily caught up with the rest of the group, the blond woman still behind them, and the visit could continue. Hux, Unamo and Mitaka asked a lot of questions and soon it was clear the COO was just a pencil pusher whereas the CIO was fully involved and each reply made sense.

After a copious lunch at the cafeteria, they continued to walk through kilometers of hallways, room, open spaces and building facilities. By the end of the day, they welcomed a little Q&A in a meeting room where they could sit. Mitaka didn't look too well and that concerned Hux about his ability for gathering information.

The whole discussion remained friendly, until Hux asked about the past.

"What I don't understand," he started "is why the decision was taken to offshore your R&D when it was known to be the best."

Despite the forced smile from the CIO, Hux could feel his question was not welcome and the COO scrambled to the rescue. "Cost savings," Mike replied. "Having two R&D locations, especially in countries so far apart as the US and Germany, was weighing on the expense. Having all in one location is more efficient and our techs here are the best in the world."

Hux hummed, not convinced, especially since the CIO had been fired the same year of the offshoring. They literally shot themselves in the foot. But that happened to many companies.

"Tomorrow," Mike continued. "We have the in-depth visit of the virtual research part." Next to him, Mitaka let out a strangled sigh. "With presentations and Q&A with our head of research," Mike said. "You will clearly see that our R&D now is much more efficient and reactive than it was four years ago. No spoilers of course," he added with a smile, making his team chuckle and Unamo smirk.

"Of course," Hux replied with a nod and a little smile of his own.

By the time they reached their hotel, possibly the only five stars in the region, they were exhausted. Even Unamo was a bit off. Once they climbed in the elevator, she took her heels off with a satisfied sigh, something Hux had never witnessed before. She shot him an unimpressed glance when he looked at her.

"Let's have a brief discussion," Hux suggested when they arrived at their floor.

Mitaka groaned as Unamo nodded. "I have elephant's feet," he complained.

"Won't take long."

They all went in Hux's room. Mitaka and Unamo sat on the chairs while Hux remained standing.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Jesus, not a brainstorm session," Mitaka whined. "I cannot think straight!"

"Impressive," Unamo replied, ignoring her colleague. "I managed to get some good shot but who knows what I'll be allowed to use."

Hux nodded. "Dopheld?"

"Same, I have some good material. But if they delete all my pictures before I can post them, it'd just be a waste of our time." Mitaka hesitated for a second then decided to continue. "But as impressive and huge their building and R&D is, it all looks… I don't know… empty?" He looked at Unamo then Hux who encouraged him to follow his idea. "Remember when they were like… years ahead of everyone? They had technology so advanced that their HQ was nicknamed the Stark Tower. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Unamo confirmed. "Then they decided to offshore."

"Stupid idea," Mitaka commented.

"They wouldn't be the first to do that," Hux said. "Especially for cost reduction."

"I know! But…" Mitaka shrugged. "This doesn't feel right. It's like they put a body on a two cylinders car and slapped a Porsche sticker on it!"

Unamo scoffed. "You sound like Hux!"

Hux couldn't repress a smile. He did tend to use that expression from time to time.

"Well, excuse me for its accuracy!" Mitaka rebuffed. "But look at it. When was the last time they came up with something truly innovative?"

They all frowned, all of them trying to find an appropriate answer.

"Their Ulyss' OS was robust," Unamo suggested.

"It came out five years ago," Hux replied. "Their Thor smartphones." He waited for his colleagues to nod. "All their newest ones are based on their old Thor. They just increased the screen and memory." Again, Mitaka and Unamo nodded.

Mitaka sighed. "They won't like your article," he commented.

Hux hummed. Indeed they won't. No matter how impressive their buildings were, how over-glorified their presentations were, they just felt empty.

"If they waited for us to help them boost their image, they're up for a big surprise," Unamo added. "Why did they even choose us? I mean, they haven't let any journalist in their building for what.. one year?"

"Oh," Mitaka surged forward, a smirk on his lips. "I remember that! Who was it again?"

"World of Jakku," Hux replied, his memory as impeccable as ever.

"Right! They blasted them! I've never seen anything like it! And World of Jakku are like scavengers! They scrap for articles no one wants! Oh the shame…" he laughed.

Unamo nodded. "They even tried to sue World of Jakku for defamation." She chuckled. "The judge literally told them that if they don't want bad reviews, they should improve their products!"

Mitaka burst out laughing. "Oh yes! It even became a meme!"

"Everything is a meme to you," Hux tutted him but couldn't help a smile of his own.

"I'm sorry, my memes are hilarious!" Mitaka protested.

"Anyway," Hux cut short, feeling more tired than he's been in weeks. "I'm sure they'll pressure us into writing and posting only positive comments."

"That won't work," Unamo replied.

Hux shook his head. "Look how they treat us," he said. "I wouldn't even be surprised that they placed a bug in our rooms just to find a way to blackmail us or find a weakness."

"Do you think that's why they wanted our phones and laptops back in Shanghai?" Unamo asked.

"It's a possibility. It happened before." Mitaka and Unamo nodded, remembering discussions they had with colleagues from other magazines. "Why do think Maz sent us?" Hux asked. "She managed to get exclusivity thanks to Chewie but she still wants impartiality."

Unamo just smiled while Mitaka raised an eyebrow and asked in a false confidential voice "Do you mean that we're too stubborn to be influenced? I'm outraged."

"Of course you are," Hux replied with a smirk. "Anything else we should discuss?" he asked, cutting their little meeting short.

"Keep your eyes on your mobiles and laptops at all time is all," Unamo said.

"Obviously," Mitaka replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

They wished good nights to each other and left for their own rooms, leaving Hux exhausted and more suspicious than ever. He brushed his teeth, too tired to take a shower, then climbed on his bed with his phone. He scrolled through a day's worth of notifications, messages and emails. Nothing urgent to deal with, which was a relief. Phasma had sent him two pictures of Millicent when she was in his apartment to feed her. She seemed well. Before closing his mobile, he checked once again if Ren had sent anything. It was almost a week that he last received a text from him. Today was no different. Perhaps he had to stay in the Bayou longer than just two days. Or he lost his phone which got eaten by an alligator. Or…

Hux didn't want to think about other possibilities. He shut his phone down and buried his head between the two large pillows, hoping sleep would come.

(***)

They were buried in information, literally drowning in them, which made it so much difficult to see through the numbers and the untold story behind the positive attitude. Said positive attitude that slowly but surely got on Hux's nerves. The COO was excited about their latest product, the CIO was excited about the research team's newest technology, and basically all and everyone were excited to show how great their company was.

But it didn't take. Unamo was rather muted, Mitaka even looked tired and bored, though Hux suspected Thanisson had something to do with it. Lucky him, he thought. He pointedly avoided thinking about Ren. Failed. Then focused on the presentation in front of them. The COO and CIO really did try to comment and make it more appealing but to no avail. Their three followers, possibly their assistants, were standing behind them, and the blond woman sat in the back of the room.

When it was time for lunch, Hux let the COO and CIO talk, not paying any attention. He felt he was on to something. The numbers presented didn't add up and that bothered him.

In the afternoon, they could talk to the research team's manager, see how the employees 'invented the future', but pictures and notes were forbidden. And by the end, once they reached the meeting room, Hux couldn't keep silent any more. When the COO self-congratulated himself for the tenth time, he interrupted him.

"What do you expect from us?" he asked, focusing his piercing gaze on the COO, not wincing when an assistant loudly gasped for his boldness.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Mike replied, forced smile on his lips.

"Oh, it's a fairly simple question, really," Hux started, trying hard not to sound too snobbish. "Unamo here is our best photograph and journalist," he said while raising his right hand, not leaving the COO's face one second. "Mitaka is our best social media expert and he could turn the public's opinion in just one tweet," he continued, gesturing with his left hand. "As for myself, you must know I'm the best engineering journalist in the US. Possibly the world, but I'm not here to boast." He did not look away but gave a second for Mike to feel that he wouldn't like what was next. "Since we arrived, we have signed a whole forest's worth of disclosure papers and confidentiality agreements, have been forbidden to take pictures or movies unless supervised, forbidden to post anything on social media before review, forbidden to write any article before review," he reminded. "Which is understandable as the company wishes to see only praises and glorious articles and pictures without giving anything away. What I don't understand is why you keep bombarding us with half-information instead of being honest with us, hence helping you to clean your image with the public." Before Mike could utter a single syllable, Hux kept on talking. "Your data about data centers with improved energy consumption is a real Swiss cheese. Your technology and patent revenue only go as far as two years back. Your market leadership is focused on one unique software. Basically, you've been feeding us half-truth for the past week. Hence, my question. What do you expect from us?"

Next to him, Hux could feel the regained energy from his colleagues. He saw from the corner of his eye Mitaka stand straighter and Unamo was now leaning slightly on the table. All of them were facing the COO and CIO as a defense line. Hux couldn't feel more proud and supported by them than he was this instant.

Mike tapped his fingers on the opposite side of the table, clearly disapproving but keeping his expression in check. He wouldn't be COO if he was so easily shaken by a journalist.

"I don't think you understand, Mr. Hux," Mike started, his voice bearing a dangerous tone, "the opportunity that is given to your little magazine." At that very second, Hux knew he had won. If Mike's argument was to belittle Takodatech, he had nothing up his sleeve. "We are the most technologically advanced company in the world. We invented a whole new business model. Before us, people were using two pots and a string to communicate. We sold billions of mobile devices and invested even more to make the Future ours. Being invited here is a privilege you don't seem to appreciate. Your competitors would beg to have such an opportunity, Mr. Hux." Mike insisted on the name as an undisguised threat toward Hux. "You should show us some respect and do your job as you're told."

"Were," Hux immediately replied.

The COO was thickheaded. He knew exactly that Hux was taunting him and refused to take the bait. However, the CIO, less experienced, had to ask.

"Were?"

Hux turned his gaze to Stephen and gave his most gentle smile before focusing on Mike again. "You were the most technologically advanced company in the world," he explained. "But you had to ruin it. Cost-reduction strategy, offshore whatever possible, get rid of your most prized employees and researchers. But then, Mike," Hux pronounced his name with as much contempt as he could muster "and you Stephen, you came after the plague hit, possibly to try and salvage what you could after a ruining decision three years ago. And you can show how many powerpoints and presentations you want, the facts don't lie. Your company is sinking. And fast. And the best way for you to get it back together is to have us, Takodatech journalists, write the best articles of our lives to save you."

Stephen suddenly stood up, flipping his chair to the ground, trembling like a madman. "How dare you!" he screamed. "This is outrageous!"

"You are convinced, aren't you?" the COO said.

"Mike!"

In his pocket, Hux felt his phone vibrate. He had allowed for four persons to bypass the DND mode: Phasma, Mitaka, Maz and Ren. Obviously, it was not Mitaka. When it kept on vibrating, he knew it was a call rather than a message. He had no choice but to let it go to voicemail.

"Stephen, you're making a fool of yourself, sit down," Mike ordered. He waited for a fuming Stephen to sit down on the same chair his assistant had picked up. "Mr. Hux, we simply cannot agree with such accusation. And-"

"And it's not a question about agreeing," Hux cut him. "There is a reason why you invited Takodatech. Why Chewbacca was involved. Oh don't act surprised," Hux interjected just as the vibration of his phone stopped. "We all know Chewbacca is facilitating appointments between interest parties. If you want to matter in this industry, you need us, Mike. More than we need you. Feel free to see our competitors, but I doubt they will have the same impact as us three combined." He gave Mike three seconds to think about it and when he noticed the flinch at the corner of his eye, he knew he had won. "Give us all information, full access, and I promise your company will be back on top when your new product will be launched."

Mike licked his lips and looked down at his hands, obviously thinking hard. Then he sighed. Loud and long. Theatrical. Which rubbed Hux the wrong way.

"I didn't want to go that extend but…"

In his pocket, the vibration started again. Phone call, again. Either Phasma, Maz or Ren. Possibly Maz as Ren only called twice and favored texts, Phasma also preferred texts and Maz was usually the persistent type. Voicemail had to do, again. He kept his focus on Mike. Something felt wrong but he couldn't pinpoint.

Mike turned his gaze to Stephen, then his assistants. "Everybody, out," he ordered.

"But Mike," Stephen started before the COO looked back at him sternly.

"I said: out." Mike repeated.

It took a maximum of ten seconds before the three assistants and the CIO left the meeting room. Mike kept looking at Hux, a smirk slowly making its way on his lips. Next to him, Mitaka turned toward Hux. He must have sensed something was going definitively wrong here.

The vibration in his pocket stopped and started again the very next second.

"I made a deal with Chewbacca. And your boss, Maz Kanata," Mike started. "And whether you want it or not, you're going to give us what we agreed upon." He gestured for the blond woman Hux had forgotten about then continued while she stood up and slowly walked up to him. "You're actually right. Several decisions made three years ago were disastrous and we're here to make this company great again. Whatever it takes. And yes, your little magazine is unfortunately the best to certify we're back as leaders on the IT market. Evidently firing half our staff had been a mistake and the competitors now benefit from them." He sighed, this time more naturally. Hux did not doubt that the COO really worked hard to bring his company back on top. He felt the exhaustion and late nights in that single sigh. But the sincerity seemed short lived. "Which is why, by all means necessary, you will fill in your part of the agreement. And she will help you with that." He pointed at the blond woman and she gave him a small nod. "She'll give you a presentation I'm sure you won't forget," Mike added and stood up from his chair.

Without any other word, he left the room and closed the door, shooting a knowing glance at the woman who now stood at his place.

"And your role is now to threaten us?" Unamo suddenly asked, glaring at the woman.

"I won't threaten you," she replied. "Just here to make things clear is all."

In his pocket, Hux was now sure his mobile would burst into flames. It kept on vibrating. Obviously, something happened and needed his attention now. He took his phone out.

"Making things clear?" Mitaka repeated, disbelief in his voice. "It's actually very clear already. You tried to drown us in information so we wouldn't spot all the weakness of your company. But, we did. He did," he added, pointed at Hux.

Hux did not pay much attention around him. The caller was Ren. When it went to voicemail once again, he saw he had called at least ten times in a row. Hux felt dread set deep in his stomach, his insides twisting in an impossible knot. Then the phone vibrated again. Ren. He somewhat heard the woman reply but he did not care. He accepted the call and immediately placed the phone to his ear.

"… offers the most technologically advanced device in the world," Hux heard as the same time he answered "Ren?"

There was a strange fleeting moment where he felt disoriented, as if he had drunk a whole bottle of champagne and was left with the side-effect without the cheerfulness that alcohol usually provided. As if his brain short-circuited but still registered a deep voice and decided to cling to it as to a life jacket.

"Ren," Hux repeated, in a way to ground himself.

"Hux," he heard. His heart missed a beating. Ren. Ren's voice.

In a knee-jerk reaction, he stood up.

"Hold on," Hux said.

"Sit down," the woman ordered him and he instantaneously felt his knees weaken but did not mind, all focused on his phone call.

"Hux," Ren repeated. "I need your help."

Hux stood straighter and headed for the door. Ren's voice was pleading but harsh.

"Give me just a second, Ren," Hux asked again and as he opened the door, he totally ignored what was happening in the room, only fleetingly noticing that the woman's eyes were on him. As soon as he stepped in the empty corridor, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for what Ren was going to tell him. "I'm here now. What's going on? Are you alright?" He walked further from the meeting room.

"You have to get me out of here, Hux," Ren said, his tone hard and cutting that sounded more like an command than a plea.

The adjacent offices were empty but when Hux tried to open them, they were all closed. "What? Why? What happened?"

"He's…" Ren let out an exasperated growl. "He's using Snoke against me." Strangely, Ren's voice, as bitter and dictating as it sounded, grounded Hux. His mind felt a bit clearer as if the fog, possibly induced by his fatigue, finally dissipated. "Luke, my uncle," Ren explained.

"But…" Hux began but sensed it was not the way to answer Ren right now. "Okay," he added. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter what happened! I need you to get me out! Just… please come and get me! I can't stay here!"

Hux was certain Ren had been heard on the whole floor. "Ren, I can't," he started. "I'm-"

"WHAT?" Ren roared, making Hux flinch. "Are you fucking kidding me? Look, I know we fucked once but seriously I thought-"

"Ren, wait!"

"Just a bus ticket is enough! I'll pay you back if that's what you worry about!" Ren urged, his voice deeper and louder if that was even possible. "I can't use my name and Kylo Ren doesn't officially exist and I have twenty three dollars and ten cents so I can get to the next state but-"

"Christ! Ren!" Hux shouted. "Listen to me will you?" When the line went silent, Hux allowed himself a long sigh. "I'm in China right now. I won't be back in the US before Sunday."

"Oh…" Ren breathed.

"Yes, Ren. Oh." Hux mocked then shook his heads. "I'm shaking my head and looking disapproving," he added. "Just FYI."

"Okay, okay I get it, sorry. I… I'll hitchhike, it's fine. Done it before anyway. Can I crash at your place? Just for the time to get a job or something, then I'll be out of your hair."

"Jesus, Ren, give the man a second to think, will you?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Unbelievable… alright. Do you have a bank account?"

"No."

"You're not making things easy are you?" Hux nudged.

"I have one but… I cannot use it. It's under my old name," Ren explained.

"Right… which means airplanes and car rental is out of the question," Hux thought out loud. Ren only grunted which was enough a confirmation. "Which leaves the train and the bus."

"There are no trains around here. Just a bus station about one hour drive."

"How will you go there?" Hux asked but already knew the answer.

"On foot, it's easy."

There was a harsh knock on Ren's side followed by a female voice calling him.

"Get lost, Rey. I'm not going back. You heard what he said!" Ren yelled.

Hux took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. How did he get to this? Was the sex with Ren that good to have to deal with all this?

"Ren…" Hux called.

"And he was right," he heard Rey say. "Look what you just did!"

"Yeah? So!"

"You fought with the only person who's willing to help you!" Rey shouted. "Do you really want to throw those two years away?"

"He's using Snoke against me!" Ren bellowed. "He doesn't need to rub it in! You heard him! He can fuck himself for all I care!"

There was a fleeting moment where none talked. The silence felt heavy and tense but Hux did not want to be the one to break it.

"Kylo..." Rey's voice seemed nearer now. She must have walked to Ren, standing nearby possibly. "You know very well that's not why you lashed out. It wasn't about Snoke. It was about Hux."

"Sorry what?" Hux blurted and immediately cursed his impulse.

"Leave him out of it!" Ren growled. "Luke doesn't know what he's talking about. Honestly, I'm not even sure he wants me back to the Light."

"Don't say that… Luke knows what happened and he still wants to help you. We both want to help you…" Rey argued, her voice now a gentle caress.

Hux rolled his eyes. He couldn't see that Rey's face, but it felt like she was waving the promise of a cookie and a belly rub to Ren after Luke beat him up. Unacceptable. He decided to use his trump card.

"If you're referring to Snoke," Hux began "I know you killed him." The other end of the line was silent. Good, he had Ren's attention. "Hear me out, Ren. I'll get you the bus tickets. And if you reach the city before Sunday, I'll get Phasma to pick you up and bring you to my flat." He gave Ren three seconds to think about it. "Alright," he concluded when no protest came.

"Hux… you knew?" Ren asked, disbelief obvious.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it next Sunday. I'll get your tickets."

"Who's that?" Rey asked. "Is that Hux?"

"Err… yeah. Thanks Hux. I owe you. A lot," Ren deflated.

"Again, let's talk later. Sort your shit out, Ren." When no reply came, Hux simply added "Bye." then hung up.

Hux glanced at his phone and exhaled loudly. For sure, he wouldn't get bored the next few days. He finally realized he had reached the end of the corridor and was now facing the wall, standing still next to a fire extinguisher. That man was trouble, he thought. So much trouble.

"Which Ren was it?"

Hux jumped out of his skin and swerved around, facing the blond woman who was standing tall right behind him, her arms crossed. Her voice was stern but she had a little smirk on her lips.

"Which Ren?" she repeated when Hux didn't reply, feeling like a rabbit trapped in the lights of an oncoming car. "I suspect it's Kylo, if what I heard is correct."

"You…"

"Temsha Ren," she said, extending her hand, a strange glow in her eye that looked like amusement. "Nice to meet you."

(to be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Baffled. Never before had a single word better described what Hux felt at this very moment. Hux was baffled. At first, he thought she was pranking him, but her tone was way too serious and determined. Her face, showing amusement, did not betray any malice. He straightened and held her gaze but did not shake her hand.

"Temsha Ren," he repeated. "And how do you know Kylo Ren?" he asked. He knew that question was borderlining on stupid but he had to win enough time to allow his brain to think straight and analyze the situation.

What he didn't expect was for Temsha to huff loudly and roll her eyes. "Either you take me for a fool or you clearly have no idea where you stepped into." She then looked back at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Don't waste my time, Armitage Hux," she chastised him before taking a step closer and elevating her right hand.

Immediately, Hux felt a pressure against his forehead. She was using the Force on him! He tried to fight back, forcing himself to empty his mind and resisting the intrusion. If only Ren had taught him how to do it, that damn loser!

Temsha chuckled. "He won't be pleased to be called that," she said. "He has quite an ego. Even cocksure sometimes." The pressure increased, causing Hux an atrocious headache.

"Get out of my mind," Hux gritted, trying to take a step forward.

"I'm just peaking, don't worry," she dismissed with an almost wink. "Oh, he's back at Skywalker's? He really did follow Rey. I always wondered if he'd have the balls to do it."

"Enough!" Hux shouted.

Slowly, the pain decreased until there was just a ghost feeling of something not-right. Hux took a deep breath, relieved the torture finally stopped.

Temsha shrugged. "It would have been less painful if you hadn't played dumb," she explained. "But I'm impressed. With the amount of Force I used, I should have seen more. Your mind is strong, Mr. Hux. Did Kylo teach you this?"

"No," Hux gritted. "You were one of Snoke's."

"Ah!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "Now we're talking! Yes I was."

Hux exhaled. He felt dizzy and leaning against the nearby wall was so tempting. But he refused to show any sign of weakness. "And now you're working for them. You sell yourself to the highest bidder or just the worst people you can find?"

She laughed. Head thrown back, open mouthed. Temsha laughed. As if Hux had told the funniest pun of the century. It took her a good while to calm down and gaze back at Hux. "You're funny. I like you. Come on, let's go back to the room, your colleagues are lost without you."

"Answer me," Hux ordered without moving an inch as Temsha turned around.

"A girl's gotta eat," she said without looking back and starting to walk toward the meeting room. "I have my own sense of honor," she continued and Hux had to hurry to catch up. "Believe me or not but I carefully screen my clients and they are not the worst that contacted me."

Hux was not convinced. But it was not his place to judge. What bothered him was the Force. If she yield such powers against them, there was nothing they could do. He didn't know how to fight it, how to avoid it, he was basically useless and weak as a child.

"How is Kylo?" Temsha suddenly asked, her voice back to being serious.

"He's fine," Hux automatically replied.

"Fine?" she wondered, stopping just a few meters before the meeting room.

"He had a fight with his uncle apparently."

She chuckled. "Then he really is fine," she decided and with that entered the room where Unamo and Mitaka were sitting silently, a look of confusion on their faces.

When he saw them, Hux inhaled sharply and gripped Temsha by the shoulder, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "What did you do to them?"

Again, she simply smiled. "Relax, I was just doing my job. They'll be fine."

"Whatever you did to them, you will undo it right now," Hux stated very calmly, a stark contrast with the anger and slight fear that were steering inside him.

"Aren't we going to continue our little discussion about Kylo? Or Snoke?"

"We can and it will be with them fully present and not just their body," Hux replied.

"Very well," she shrugged. She then turned to Unamo and Mitaka who hadn't moved or flinched. Even their eyes were wide open, unblinking. Hux had witnessed firsthand the power of the Force, but seeing his friend and colleague under its influence really affected him. Somehow, he felt the air shift around him, in the closed room, and saw Temsha lean slightly on the desk, focusing her gaze on Unamo and Mitaka. "You will forget the last ten minutes," she articulated in a strange tone that sounded half like a command and half like a suggestion. Immediately, Mitaka sat straighter and raised his eyebrows. Unamo was frowning.

"Where is everyone gone?" he genuinely asked when his eyes fell on Hux.

"The presentation was so boring I fear you might have fallen asleep," Temsha replied before Hux could utter a single word, standing straighter. "Or I just manipulated your mind to forget the last ten minutes. Who knows?" she added with a laugh. He shot her an accusatory glance.

"I'll explain in a bit," Hux said.

Unamo and Mitaka looked unconvinced and simply nodded.

Hux turned to Temsha and gave her his most closed-off expression. The one he usually reserved for high-profile businessmen. The one he learned to shape with his father.

"Who hired you?" Hux asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know who. Ask me why!"

"Why?"

"Because you three and Maz are highly influential and my employers didn't want to take any risk," she explained without hesitation, as if she just talked about buying tangerines instead of oranges. "I'm just a safety net."

"A safety net to force us to write what we don't believe in," Hux said.

"You wouldn't be the first one, sweetheart," she replied.

"Don't call me that."

Temsha shrugged.

"Are you that easily bought or just cheap?" he challenged her.

Once again, she burst into laughter. "Oh I'm really not cheap," she said. "Unless you're buying?" She eyed him up and down. "I would give you a special discount. I'd looooove to push the limits of your mind and see what's under that beautiful hair of yours. You seem fascinating," she finished with a little awe and wonder in her voice which made Hux extremely uncomfortable.

"I'd rather sit on a cactus than force people to be what they're not!"

He was taking a risk. A big risk. He knew it. Pushing and insulting a Force user wasn't a smart move. And she most likely wouldn't react like Ren did. Kylo Ren, he mentally corrected himself.

"Touchy touchy, eh?" she retorted with an exaggerated eye roll. "Don't worry. I wouldn't gamble on Kylo's wrath if I broke you. From what I've heard you're quite close. Letting him live in your flat and all that."

Hux clenched his jaw. "Then let us go," he demanded.

She frowned and showed the door. "You're free to go," she said with a grimace. "I thought that was clear."

"You won't mingle with our minds again?" Hux asked, pushing his luck.

"Nah, I'll end the contract with my employer. Had I known someone was an acquaintance of Kylo, I wouldn't have accepted it in the first place." She made an evasive gesture with her hand then leaned on the table a little nonchalantly. "Like I said, no tampering with the Force, you're free to go and write whatever the hell you want, for all I care." She indicated the door with her chin. "Go on, then. Chop chop!"

Hux hesitated a single second before looking at Unamo and Mitaka whose faces were priceless. He nodded and immediately, they grabbed their bags and phones and hurried to leave the room. Unamo handed Hux his bag and jacket.

"We'll wait for you outside," she whispered before rushing to catch up with Mitaka.

As he turned to follow them, Temsha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," she said. "One more thing."

He waited for her to continue. All her theatrics were now gone and she looked genuinely hesitant. While Hux had thought she was somewhere in the thirties but she now looked only a little over twenty-five. It was a bit disconcerting. "Kylo, he…" she started. "He means a lot to me. To all of us." Hux could feel the sentence was heavy with meaning.

"All of you?" he asked.

"All of us. The Knights of Ren. That's what Snoke called us. His own little group of trained Force users, obeying his every move, his every whim without a single question." She lowered her gaze, seemingly lost in her memories. "But we were never faithful to him. Not really. When Kylo left after the incident, we took it as a betrayal. He told us to go with him, back to Skywalker's. But…" She inhale and seemed to snap out of it. "Anyway, I regret what I said that day. I regret deleting his number. Can you please tell him I'm sorry?"

Hux frowned. "I will."

"Thank you." She seemed honestly relieved. "And… maybe give him my number? I changed a few times."

Hux squinted but finally nodded "Alright, I will." Temsha fished out a little rectangle box from her pocket and opened it before handing him a business card. Hux took it with a raised eyebrow.

"A girl's gotta eat," she repeated with a little smile, all cockiness gone. "Thank you Hux."

Hux hummed but did not comment. Instead, he pocketed the business card and asked what she'll do next.

"I'll go back to Germany. I have unfinished business there," she explained, putting her hands in her pockets and shrugging. "As for you, I suggest to play along. Tomorrow is your last day here before the trip back to Shanghai. Don't comment, don't ask anything, take the material they give you then it's up to you. Crush them or don't, it's not my concern."

And with that, Temsha wished him goodbye then left, leaving Hux behind alone with his thoughts. It took him a few minutes to get himself back in check. Having met another Force user in such a short time was raising too many questions that he couldn't answer. However, now that he had another name and another face, he could verify his data gathered on Snoke once he'd be back home. Which led him to realize he had to be more careful as they were everywhere. He didn't know how many were able to wield the Force, but he now started to question every single event in his life. It was terrifying but the thrill of the hunt, of exposing these people, was far greater. Perhaps he shouldn't enjoy it as much as he was at this moment. After all, he had been this close to having his memory tempered with and his very own personal opinion drastically modified by a third party. If he could harness such powers, the things he could do! A shiver ran along his spine. He couldn't help but think about his father, forcing him to admit out loud his son wasn't a failure because he was gay or because he wasn't a good winger in rugby. Suddenly, another thought settled in his mind, spacious and heavy. Perhaps, he could have gotten an honest answer from his father whenever he asked something about his birthmother. Maybe even get a love confession. Or anything, really.

When Hux realized he was smiling, alone in the empty room, he understood how desperate he was, how deep his issues with his father were. Perhaps he should seek professional help again. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled. He did it three more times before he felt like himself again.

"If your ghost is listening, you damn bastard," he said out loud, "I hope you're happy to see how fucked up you made me. May you never rest in peace."

That was utterly pointless but it made him feel a bit better. Now, he could cater to more common fantasies, like world domination. He could see himself in a crown! Still smiling, he left the room and the building, meeting with Unamo and Mitaka in the van that would bring them back to their hotel. The moment Hux stepped inside, their eyes were on him.

"Later," Hux simply said, looking pointedly at the driver.

They understood and the rest of the drive went by in silence. Meanwhile, Hux checked his emails and texts on his mobile. He quickly calculated that Phasma wouldn't be up this early despite her very strict routine which meant he'd have to wait one or two hours before calling her. Instead, he sent a short text to Ren asking if he knew someone named Temsha. When no reply came after five minutes, he gave up and continued to browse his emails and news websites that might interest him.

When they reached their hotel, they waited for the van to leave. Unamo immediately faced him.

"Hux," she started.

"Let's get something to drink first," he suggested.

"Couldn't agree more," Mitaka added. "I feel like a hippopotamus chewed my brain before-"

"We get the idea!" Hux stopped him.

"No, no," Unamo said. "He's right."

Hux hesitated. It hadn't felt like this but again, Ren hadn't tempered with his memory. "Let's go."

The three of them went straight to the lounge bar and instantly spotted a nice table in corner and furthest from spying ears. They settled down and soon a waiter arrived with menus.

"Your best Brandy," Hux ordered without looking.

"Cosmopolitan," Mitaka said.

"And a Bloody Mary for me," Unamo ended.

When the waiter went to fix their drinks, Mitaka and Unamo turned to glance at Hux who sighed.

"I'm not even sure where to begin," he admitted.

"From the start." Unamo deadpanned.

"Right." Hux gave a quick thought about the best way to start. He didn't really want to talk about Ren. Kylo Ren, he corrected. "A few weeks ago," he started slowly, "I bore witness to something I never thought I'd believe in." He looked at Unamo, then Mitaka, both already hooked with just one sentence. "It's called: the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing." He gave a little pause and when Mitaka, followed by Unamo, nodded, he continued.

It took three cocktails and a whisky each to finally admit Hux was not pranking them.

"It's real," Hux affirmed. "It's all real."

"People who can actually do anything to you, without you knowing… it's terrifying," Mitaka whispered, drunk and already swaying on his seat.

Unamo was just tipsy but her opinion on Force users was stronger and definitively more negative than Mitaka's. "How do we know they won't use their powers against us, just like she did?"

"We don't," Hux replied sternly. "Just hoping for the best based on human compassion."

"We're so screwed!" Mitaka whined, making Hux and Unamo look at him.

"Alright, time for you to sleep it off," Unamo decided. She stood up and waved for Mitaka to follow her. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you to your room."

"I won't sleep…" Mitaka murmured, his eyes wide, looking in the void. "They can be everywhere. I can't even remember what she did or what she said…" He leveled his gaze with Hux. "You were there and the next second you were standing next to her! All the others, gone! Poof!" He made a grand gesture, miming an explosion. "How did you do that?"

Hux shook his head. "I got a phone call and had to leave before she used her powers."

"Ooooh. That makes sense… You just weren't there. Not like you're immune or something. Too bad. Otherwise you could have fought them. You could have lead us into battle. I would have followed you, you know?"

"He's drunk," Unamo sighed and leaned down to place her hands under Mitaka's armpits, trying to help him up.

"So drunk," Hux confirmed. "Off with you."

"But I'm hungry," Mitaka protested.

Unamo stopped in her efforts. "He's got a point."

"Alright, let's get room service in my room. Sounds good?" Hux suggested.

Mitaka blew a raspberry and shook his head. "I want pancakes."

"You'll get them."

"I want Thani's pancakes!" Mitaka specified loudly, making some heads turn in their direction.

"Enough, you're not a child," Hux scolded. "Let's get moving." When Mitaka didn't stand up, he ordered "Now". It was effective.

Hux managed to sign the bill and herd Mitaka and Unamo back to his own room in just under five minutes, which, considering Mitaka's inebriety, hence poor sense of balance, was a small miracle. Hux himself was a little wobbly on his legs but knew that he could pass for sober. He let Unamo deal with food order and manhandled Mitaka until he sat still in one of the comfortable armchairs. In a matter of seconds he snored loudly and Hux regretted his decision to invite them in his room.

When the room service arrived, Hux let the man in with his trolley full of plates under tin bells. He looked at Unamo who shrugged.

"I was hungry," she simply said.

Hux gave a generous tip to the man who wished them a good evening and left. After agreeing to let Mitaka sleep it off, they started to eat. Hux chose the chicken masala, enjoying thoroughly the spices and hotness of the dish, while Unamo preferred a set of sushis and sashimis more to her taste.

"Who is Kylo?" Unamo asked after a while, whipping a little wasabi on the shrimp.

"Kylo?" Hux repeated, using the old technique of asking a question to avoid answering.

Unamo raised a single eyebrow not looking away from her sushis and Hux knew he couldn't play her. "The woman said that name. Twice."

Hux chewed a vegetable and swallowed. Honesty first then. "He's the one who told me about the Force."

Unamo hummed while dipping the tip of the shrimp sushi in her soy sauce. "He's a Force user?" she asked, then ate her sushi.

"Yes," Hux simply replied.

They ate in silence for a handful of minutes before Unamo, despite her tipsiness, showed she hadn't missed anything that had been said in the room.

"And you let him stay at your place?" she asked.

Hux remembered Temsha mentioning that. Of course she would remember it. It wasn't luck that had brought her to Maz's magazine. "Yes. He's not there right now but I'll let him."

"Do you trust those Force users?"

"No."

She snorted. "Do you trust anyone?" They exchanged a knowing smile. "And that Kylo?"

"I'm tiptoeing. Not taking any risk but giving a chance," he said and that answer surprised even himself. Usually he wouldn't even give a chance if he wasn't sure he would be alright. But Ren… he wanted to give him a chance. He was fascinated by the man, that much was obvious.

Unamo nodded. "How did you meet?"

"There was a pre-"

A particularly loud snort followed by a grumble made them turn their head to a half-awakened Mitaka.

"Come eat something," Hux invited him.

After several unsuccessful attempts at standing up, Mitaka finally managed to stir his tired body on a chair on the table where Unamo and Hux were having dinner. He grumbled some more and the only words that came out were "hangover" and "headache".

"You bet," Unamo joked.

Mitaka focused on some bread and butter and the discussion about Ren and the Force was left at that. Until Hux's colleagues left to go to their rooms to sleep, their bellies full and their minds a little more at ease. Then he could check his mobile and see a handful of texts from Ren.

'Temsha? Yeah. Did you meet her?'

'Hux, you alright?'

'She didn't do anything to you, right?'

'Hux!'

Hux couldn't help but smile. Ren was adorable and annoying. Strange combination, really.

'Can't you tell I'm fine by using the Force?' he sent back then went to place the trolley in the corridor. Once back inside, he called the reception and told them they could take it away.

'That's not how the Force works!' was Ren's reply. 'Besides, you're too far away. Even by concentrating all my powers I wouldn't be able to.'

'Then focus harder.' Hux sent. 'I met Temsha today. She brainwashed two colleagues. But everything turned out okay in the end. Not sure if they'll get their memory back though. Is there a way?'

'Only a shocking event or another Force user would help. I don't recommend the shocking event, it might make it worse.'

'Could you do it?'

'I could.'

'Would you?'

'If you ask me nicely.'

Hux smiled. 'Please Ren.'

'Nicelier.'

'That's not a word.'

'Bye bye memories, look at them fly away!'

'Alright, alright! Would you be so kind and help my friends?'

'You're terrible at this, aren't you?'

Hux couldn't help but bark a laugh. Yes, he was. 'I admit. You should have asked for a dick pic.'

'Really?'

'No.'

'Ha! I knew I was being led on!'

After a roll of eyes that almost gave him a headache, Hux took a quick selfie and send it to Ren.

'Nice! Your wish has been granted! I'll help you.'

'That was almost too easy,' Hux answered back.

'I'm a simple man.'

Hux barked another laughter then shook his head. Simple really wasn't a word he could associate with Ren. 'With simple needs?'

'More or less. Wait until I see you again and I'll let you judge.'

'I'll get your tickets in a few minutes,' Hux wrote. 'I need to contact Phasma and now she's probably on her morning jog. Once she's good to pick you up, I'll get your bus tickets.'

'Thank you. I actually had a talk with my uncle. More like a fight actually. He's stubborn and it seems he doesn't trust me. Not that I can blame him.'

Hux hesitated a second, not sure how to continue the conversation. A more serious tone? A joke? A change of subject? His eyes fell on the alarm clock and when he read the red numbers, he understood why he felt so tired. It was almost midnight. And here he was, thinking it was barely eight or nine. He had totally lost the sense of time between the drinks, dinner, and the texts. He plugged his phone then went to the bathroom and started his bedtime routine. Once done, he took his clothes off and put on his sleeping pants and a T-Shirt.

Sitting on his bed, his brain kept running in a circle. To reply or not? What to reply? Cater to his ego or make a joke? The circle kept going on and on and on and on and on until, like the arrow stopping on the grand prize, his thumb pressed the call button.

"Hello?" came Ren's voice not two seconds later.

"Were there screams?" Hux asked.

Ren kept silent, probably wondering what the hell Hux was talking about. Then there was a low chuckle. "Oh yeah, definitively screams. Loads of screams. And a few broken bokken. And a mug. Rey's mug. She's pissed at me."

Hux suppressed a laugh. It definitively wasn't funny, but the way Ren had said it. "Definitively a fight, then," he managed to say.

"For sure. When there are holes in walls and insults flying around, definitively a fight," Ren confirmed.

"Holes in walls?"

"I may have some splinters in my right knuckles, now."

"Jesus Ren!"

"Nah, I'm Kylo," Ren chuckled.

"You also threw the insults?"

"Found a few choices of words. They hit the target spot on."

"You gloat," Hux realized. "You're actually gloating!"

Ren barked a laugh. "He was outraged but that actually led him to reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"What he had said. What threw this whole mess. But he's stubborn. I don't think he'll apologize or even trust me."

"And it wasn't about Snoke," Hux remembered. He scratched his chin, feeling his five o'clock shadow scrap his fingers. He'd have to shave in the morning.

"It wasn't."

"What was it about?" When Ren didn't reply, Hux understood he overstepped. "Some secret Jedi stuff. Let's hope he'll reconsider, then."

"You."

"What me?"

"It was about you," Ren admitted, his voice now low as if it pained him to say it out loud. "He said you were deviating me from the path I had to follow."

Hux then realized Ren wasn't pained about his admission. He was embarrassed. But why? "What did he say exactly?" he asked.

"That I was forming an attachment and that after what I had already done, I should keep to the ways of the Jedi if I wanted to redeem myself," Ren sighed and this time Hux knew it was pain, perhaps even sorrow that he heard in Ren's voice.

"And forming an attachment is bad?" Hux pointedly ignored the implication. It was not the topic he wanted to discuss and he felt Ren wasn't ready for it just yet.

"Attachment leads to jealously. The path to the Dark Side," Ren said. "I can't go back there," he added in a whisper.

Hux frowned. He hoped he didn't understand the meaning behind that sentence and preferred to use a lighter reply. "You're jealous of me?" That made Ren snort. It worked.

"Oh yes!" Ren scoffed. "Being harassed by Maz and my father, what's not to love there!"

Hux smiled. Ren seemed back to his cheerful snarky self. "Admit it, you wish you had my skinny calves and ginger hair!"

Ren laughed louder. "I do wish they were all mine though."

Hux groaned. He could just count on Ren to spoil the light mood he had tried to set again. Put his foot in his own mouth right there. Worst of all, either he knew it and didn't care because he didn't say anything, or he mistook Hux's groan for encouragement.

"So I really was the reason for the fight?" Hux decided to ask, to cut short to that discussion.

"Yep."

"Then it's not worth it," he stated. "Go to your uncle and apologize."

"I won't," Ren affirmed.

"You really should. I have to be honest with you, Ren. Skinny legs and ginger hair won't suit you. You're stuck with bulky calves and thighs, incredibly broad muscles everywhere, and the most wonderful black mane I've ever seen."

Ren chuckled. "I still won't apologize. You're making me better Hux."

He groaned again, louder, to get the point through to Ren's thick skull. "Apologize to your uncle."

"Nope."

"Ren!"

"Hux?"

"Apologize or I won't get your tickets," he threatened.

"That's cheap!" Ren huffed.

"Settle for that, Mr. Simple Man!" Hux retorted. Then after a second of silence, he continued in a nicer tone. "I'm serious though. That's not worth it. Talk to him, okay?"

Ren sighed long and loud and ended groaning just like Hux did. "Alright, I will," he finally accepted.

"Good. I'll text you the details of your bus tickets shortly, then."

"No, don't just yet," Ren stopped him. "We have a deal, Hux. I'll talk to Luke then I'll let you know, alright?" he continued before Hux could say a word.

Hux gave a quick thought. "Alright, it's a deal."

"Good."

"I'll go to bed now. But before I go, I expect a pic as a formal apology for screwing my sleep schedule," Hux stated. Now that the deal with Ren was settled, he felt extremely tired and wished he could slither under the comforter and forget the outside world for nine full hours. Nine full hours he knew he wouldn't get as they had to go back to the R&D building for one final tour. He really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Shit, you're right! Okay, sleep well, Hux."

"And you, Ren. Bye."

He hung up and waited patiently for the picture he was sure he would get shortly. Ren did not fail him. He soon received a selfie of Ren, his hair fluffed and all over the place. He must have run his hands in them and ruffled them vigorously. There was a text beneath the photo that read "Call me the lion of Louisiana". Hux let out a loud laugh. Ren looked utterly adorable on the picture. Silly but adorable.

After placing his phone on the nightstand, Hux rolled under the comforter with a satisfied sigh. And when he noticed he was still smiling because of the picture and message, he knew he had made the right choice to stick with Ren.

(to be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

Hux woke up too early to his liking just barely seven hours after his last conversation with Ren. He took his phone and unlocked it to check his messages. It was still opened on the last app, which was Ren's silly picture with his disheveled hair. Hux smiled. That was a good way to start the day. Surely, having the real one by his side would be sweeter but this was enough for now. Then he noticed a message from Ren had arrived in the night. It simply said that he had talked with his uncle and things were looking better and that he'd stay a little longer. It was an encouraging start in Hux's book. He would wait a little before buying the damn bus tickets.

After that, he took his time to shower, shave, brush his teeth, dress up, and check his emails and news. By seven thirty he was sitting in the breakfast room with only a couple of tourists loudly eating on the other side of the room. He was just biting in his croissant when Unamo showed up. She waved at him, got herself some food and drinks, then sat in front of him.

"Good morning, Hux."

"Morning, Unamo. Slept well?"

"Well enough. For your information, Dopheld will not show today. Considering the weak answers I got before coming down, my best guess is that he's hungover."

Hux smiled and nodded. "He'll come down," he assured. "However that might get us a way out for today's visit. Is there anything more you need for the article?"

She shook her head. "After yesterday, I'm not very inclined to show anything positive." Hux couldn't agree more. "However," she continued, "it is our duty to write and share an honest and unbiased picture of the company. And to do that, I have enough material. I can use some official footage from their movie and official pictures from their presentations. What about you?"

Hux was nodding the whole time, fully in line with Unamo's view. "I have all I need. I honestly suspect that today was dedicated to some more boring presentations and visit of some warehouse or something."

Unamo hummed and took a sip of her black coffee. "Should we try to get Dopheld on his feet though?"

"Let him sleep it-" Hux started to answer but was interrupted by his mobile vibrating in his pocket. He gestured for Unamo then reached for his phone. A local number was calling. He frowned and answered. "Hux speaking."

"Mr. Hux? I'm Xiao Ling-Fong, Mr. Scoffield's secretary. Unfortunately Mr. Scoffield is busy today as an urgent matter came up and he will not be able to attend your meeting. He sends you his apologies and wishes you a good visit and journey back to Shanghai and America.

Hux shot a glance at Unamo who immediately stood straighter, not letting her cup of coffee go though. "I understand, thank you for the notice. What was planned today?"

"The visit of the battery confections, however, only Mr. Scoffield is authorized to show visitors around for this facility. Hence a change in schedule had to be made. You will be showed a series of movies and presentations that will provide the remaining information for your article," she indicated and Hux stifled a sigh just barely.

"Unfortunately, we have an inconvenience of our own as we must have eaten something inadequate," Hux said. "And the consequence is that it is difficult to leave the room."

There was a long silence. The secretary seemed unsure about what to say or do. She hummed then hesitated. "One minute please." Immediately, he was put on hold and heard an annoying elevator music typical of all companies in the world. In front of him, Unamo was smirking in her coffee. Hux patiently waited until the secretary opened the line again. "Thank you for your patience," she said. "I understand the inconvenience and want to apologize for any trouble. I understand the three of you will remain at the hotel?"

"Yes," Hux confirmed. "That's correct."

"Very well. The drive back to Shanghai is scheduled for tomorrow. Should I cancel it?"

"No, I think with a strict diet and lots of tea, everything should be fine for tomorrow."

"Alright. If you require any medical assistance, please don't hesitate to let the hotel or myself know. We will gladly call a doctor for you."

Hux smiled a little. "Thank you for your help. I highly appreciate it."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Hux."

"One more thing though. Is it possible to send the presentation and videos to my email address?"

"Yes, of course. It will be done at the soonest."

"Thank you again for your help."

After exchanging courtesies, Hux finally hung up and faced Unamo.

"Problem solved," he said and pocketed his phone.

She shook her head but was smiling. "I'm always amazed how you manage to get your way around."

Hux chuckled. "I'm not a Force user, I can assure you," he joked.

"Oh, I know," Unamo replied. "I've studied your speech. You have a very peculiar way of talking. You say just one sentence, usually with a global meaning but that applies to whatever you want the other person to believe. Then, they usually suggest something or understand something else. It's at that precise moment that you deliver the finishing blow. You let others believe something utterly untrue without you saying a single lie. I'm really amazed, Hux. It works every time."

Hux nodded and couldn't help but cringe a little. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Unamo shook her head and took a spoonful of yogurt before answering. "I can assure you it's not. You always find the exact word, the exact sentence. It's art, really."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is."

They continued to eat their breakfast, having a nice conversation about the next articles they had in their pipeline. Hux was highly intrigued about the video project Unamo was working on that featured renown engineers from the whole continent of Africa. In the same time, Unamo showed great interest in the inventions that Hux had witnessed during the NGE. After a while, they saw a tired-looking Mitaka walk in the room, heading straight to the water fountain.

"Well, guess you were right. He did show up," Unamo said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought he'd be moaning for Thanisson to take care of him, curled on his bathroom floor."

"I bet that already happened," Hux smirked.

Mitaka met them a few minutes later, his plate heavy with greasy and comforting food and lots of liquids, like orange juice, coffee, water, and apple juice.

"Please tell me that I had the worst nightmare ever," he pleaded while sitting down.

"You had the worst nightmare ever," Unamo deadpanned. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Some freaks being able to control minds," Mitaka replied.

"Ouch," Hux said while making a face. "No, that was real."

Mitaka let out a long, loud, and exaggerated sigh. "That's what I thought. Dammit. You could have lied a little, Hux."

"Do you want me to?" Hux asked.

"No," Mitaka grumbled, making Unamo and Hux smile.

"On the bright side, we don't have to go anywhere today," Unamo said to cheer Mitaka up. "And tomorrow we'll drive back to Shanghai."

"Oh thank god!" Mitaka sighed. "I don't know about you, but the idea of facing a Force user again almost freaks me out."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, well, I don't like having someone in my head."

"Don't worry," Hux said to appease his friend and colleague. "She said she'll leave us alone."

"Did she really say that?" Unamo asked.

"Not in those terms. But there won't be any Force user around for a while," Hux assured.

"That's a relief," Mitaka commented and started to drink his apple juice. "Also anyone else have a terrible hangover?" When both Hux and Unamo shook their heads, he whined a little and continued eating his breakfast.

Once they finished their breakfast, and as Mitaka was slowly drowsing off, they agreed to remain at the hotel and enjoy the day off. Unamo informed that there was a wellness center and they all decided to try and add it to their expense report to get it reimbursed by Maz. Hux wasn't usually fond of spa and swimming pools but it was mainly because they were overcrowded and he didn't feel comfortable with too many people around him, furthermore bathing in the same water as him. However, the hotel seemed vastly empty, safe for a handful of tourists who would most likely be on their way within the next hours or so. He had spotted some men in suits but hopefully they would go to their companies. In the best case scenario, Hux would be alone or with Mitaka and Unamo whom he didn't mind. Worst case scenario he'd stay in his room and start working on the article.

They all went back to their rooms and only made plans to meet in the evening for dinner. Hux easily found the brochure for the hotel's wellness center and soon spotted what he was looking for. He called the reception and booked a deep stress relief shoulder massage followed by an hour long scent therapy. That would be perfect. He had a few hours before the appointment and decided to check out their apparently small swimming pool. He grabbed his stuff and left the room. Once on the ground floor, he followed the marked route and reached the spa's changing room which was ridiculously small. Thankfully, it looked as if he was alone. He quickly changed into his swimsuit, grabbed a fresh towel and discovered the tiny and fortunately empty swimming pool. It was rather just a pool and shouldn't have the word "swimming" associated with it but that'd do. Especially when he found a button that triggered some bubbles from the sides and bottom of the pool. Finally he could relax. He found a nice spot in a corner, settled there and let the bubbles do their magic.

(***)

As usual since Hux flew back from China, he was on the phone with Ren before going to bed. Ren had insisted for Hux to call him whenever he reached the US, which he did, and to his amazement, Ren had called the next late evening simply to wish Hux a good night. It had surprised Hux but he appreciated the gesture. As a thank you, he had called on the Tuesday. Then Ren on the Wednesday. Hux on the Thursday. It was now Friday and Ren was talking about how his uncle was a bit more comprehensive after this big fight.

"It wasn't that big of a fight, really," Ren admitted. "We've had worse when I left with his other apprentice."

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. We still haven't talked about this. And I've been back for around two years."

"Jesus," Hux commented.

"Yeah."

There was a fleeting moment again. There was one each time they talked, but it wasn't the natural silence that set between topics. Hux felt that Ren wanted to ask or say something but didn't know how. As he didn't want to push Ren, Hux kept quiet. Besides, there was also a topic he wasn't sure how to breach. Perhaps by ripping off the bandage that would help.

"We had a meeting with Maz today," Hux finally said. "We'll start on publishing some teasers and Mitaka will use the social media as support. Unamo is already done with editing her video and podcast."

"That was quick."

"We're professionals."

Ren chuckled. "Of course. And your article?"

"We decided to split it in two. One for the production line and the other for the R&D. It's already done."

"Why am I not even surprised?"

"Because I'm a professional?" Ren barked a laugh. "Also, that reminds me of something," Hux continued and hoped he wouldn't be obvious in his lie. He stood up from his bed and walked back to his kitchen where the business card laid on the countertop. "You remember Temsha Ren?"

"Yes, of course. What about her?"

"She left me her business card," Hux said while taking the card in hand and studying it once again, like he did so many times before.

"Huh. Okay?"

"She wants to get back in touch with you.

"Oh!" Ren sounded genuinely pleased and Hux felt his heart shrink behind his ribs. What he had feared was unraveling in front of him. But he just couldn't stop now.

"I'll give you her phone number. Apparently she changed many times." He didn't wait for Ren to acknowledge whatever his mind was thinking about. "You got a pen and paper?"

"Huh, wait…" Hux heard some scrambling in the background. "Okay, I'm good."

He gave the number then pretended he had work to do and cut the communication short. After wishing goodnight to Ren, he just heard a "Are you alright?" before his thumb pressed on the red dot. No, he was not alright. Not at this very moment because of his stupid brain who had planted a horrible seed in his vivid imagination. What if Ren and Temsha had an affair and wanted back together? He was being ridiculous. He knew that much. However, despite his analytic brain providing a whole set of evidence that proved he was wrong, he could not help but feel that maybe he was missing something. Perhaps Ren's silence was the last piece.

Hux groaned. He was tired. He was angry with himself. And most of all, he felt miserable. So, he did was he always did in such situation. He opened his laptop and started working on something. More specifically Snoke. With the new information that was Temsha Ren, he could go through all his database of pictures and articles. He wanted to have all articles ready to publish whenever necessary. Of course, he would have to ask Ren to allow it, but his instincts told him Ren would not cause any problem. Nevertheless, just in case…

Hux worked late that night, until it started to make way to the sun. Then he went to bed, slept for a handful of hours before going back to work. He progressed well and was now sure of the immensity of Snoke's influence throughout a variety of fields. He had proofs here and there, pictures taken literal days, hours even, before a higher up made a stunning and nonsensical decision. However, Hux had yet to find exactly who benefited from all this. Snoke, of course, but it was likely that he was hired some third parties before going solo with his "Knights".

During the middle of the afternoon, Hux did not feel that well. Between a strange restlessness and that awful intuition of a sword hanging over his head just thinking that Ren might tell him about going back with Temsha, he suddenly could not deal with himself anymore. Even the slow purrs of Millicent did nothing to soothe him. He showered, called Phasma to invite her over for the evening and after she agreed, he went grocery shopping.

Phasma arrived a little bit after sunset. Hux had already prepared the food and the bottle of red wine was open on the kitchen island, ready to be poured in Phasma's glass.

As soon as she entered, she made herself home. After all, they knew each other for quite a while and the stage of awkward politeness was long gone. She took her heels off, shrugged out of her grey mantle and immediately strode to the sofa where Millicent was surveying the area.

"Millie," Phasma cooed when she kneeled on the cushion, gently stroking her thick fur.

"Wine?" Hux asked from the kitchen.

"Do you really need to ask?" Phasma replied, her voice must more incisive and strong. "Oh Millie, you're the cutest kitty ever, you know that?" she continued with her softest tone.

"Oh, she knows. I can assure you."

Hux brought two glasses of wine and placed them on the coffee table before hurrying back to the kitchen to get a cheese plate, peppered with fresh fruits and marmalade, and iberico ham. Then, he kneeled next to Phasma and gently scratched Millicent behind her ears. After a few seconds, all that attention was too much for the cat and she jumped from the couch to run and hide in Hux's room.

"She'll come back soon," Hux said and turned to sit more properly on the couch.

Phasma followed and grabbed her glass of wine. "I know she gets bored fast if no one pays attention to her," she smiled and looked at her wine.

"It's the Saint Emilion 1980 I promised," Hux explained.

"And you went to that little Italian traiteur I love, " she said. "I saw the wrappings."

Hux simply shrugged. "It's been a while since we last had a little chat."

"It's been a while indeed," she approved. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just could use the company," Hux said. "How are you doing? The last time I saw you, you were with… I'm sorry I forgot her name. The woman in the red dress."

Phasma gave him a little smile, then avoided his gaze to focus on her glass of red wine. "Jocelyn." She took a sip of the Saint Emilion and hummed in appreciation. "Damn, Hux. If everyone were like you, disappointment would never exist in the world."

Hux frowned. "Thanks? I guess. What happened with her?"

Phasma shook her head. "The usual. It was all nice and well until some assholes catcalled us when we were on a date. She's back with her ex."

"What? But why?"

"Same old, really. She started questioning herself. Society also. I don't think she was ready to be out. I just hope she'll soon realize her ex is a dumbass. Better alone than with that douche, really."

Hux hummed. "Sorry Phas."

"Let's drink," she concluded.

After a toast to Phasma's love life, they chatted a little while about work, Mitaka and Thanisson, Phasma's boring colleagues, and the next articles they were working on. Phasma confirmed she was setting up a long-term strategy for David's invention. The exclusivity did help but the cost was still too high.

"Shame," Hux commented.

"Capitalism at its finest."

Hux couldn't help but laugh. "If we're talking politics, I'm either too drunk or not enough," he joked.

"Possibly both," she replied and leaned toward the coffee table. "When are we allowed to try this ham that looks amazing?"

"Come on," Hux said, rolling his eyes. "Stop with the rhetorical questions."

"Right, better get on before Millie gets bored."

"Don't summon the demon, let it sleep."

They took a little sample of each on their plate and started to eat. Phasma immediately praised the ham, to which Hux was glad because it did cost a bit.

"What about you?" Phasma asked after swallowing some bread.

"What about me?"

"That presenter you shagged."

"Jesus, Phas!"

"Have you heard anything from him? Or did he really do the hit-and-run trick?" she asked, making Hux roll his eyes, shake his head and huff. "Oh! That's why you invited me over," she realized, her eyebrows shooting straight to her hairline. "Alright," she said while putting her plate and glass back on the table. "Spit it out."

Hux sighed. For once Phasma was not correct. If he had invited her, it was simply to put his mind at peace, away from Ren. Though he had to admit he could use some advice, from someone who possibly had more lovers and experience than he did.

"What was the last thing you remember about him?"

She pursed her lips and slightly tilted her head. "He ditched you over text," she recalled.

"Ah."

"Sounds like a lot happened since," she commented.

"Quite a bit. As it turned out, he contacted me again some days after," Hux started.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands away from that lovely freckled Irish piece!"

Hux couldn't help but chuckle. "He really did leave though."

"Oh?"

"He's now somewhere in the bayou in Louisiana, with his uncle and apparently someone named Rey."

"Sounds like a woman's name."

"It is."

"Oh, crap."

"No, it's fine. I think it's fine. But it's… more complicated than that," Hux tried to articulate his thoughts but it was rather difficult to explain everything to Phasma when someone like Temsha, a Force user and former Knight, was in the picture.

"It always is complicated," Phasma said and took back her glass of wine after refilling Hux's and hers.

"Yeah well… you remember his presentation? The Force and all that?" Hux asked.

"Yes, of course. Should I remind you I wrote a whole article about it?"

"Well, no, you don't. However, here is the thing. What he said is true." Hux gave a long glance at Phasma, waiting for her to react to this announcement.

"Okay, yes. Makes sense," she just said.

Hux frowned. "That's all? It just… makes sense?" To say he was disappointed really was an understatement. Phasma was among the most down-to-earth person he knew. Despite writing self-help and borderline voodoo articles, she was careful, meticulous, and had a scientific approach.

"Yes, it makes sense. His arguments were compelling despite missing hard proof," she explained. "He also talked about meditation and self-centering techniques that are known from the tribes in Amazonia to hipsters in San Francisco. I'm not surprised really."

Hux hesitated. He recalled perfectly how the presentation went. It was amateur work at best, no evidence whatsoever, only interviews and out of context sentences from witnesses and teachers. In other words, it was a big ball of gibberish. Yet, Hux, the engineer, was certifying it was true and was met with the equivalent of "yep I know." It was frustrating.

"You're disappointed," Phasma noticed with a smirk. "You wanted me to lose my cool composure, am I right? I can try if that would make you feel better."

"Urgh, don't push it, Phasma," Hux cringed, making his friend laugh aloud. However, when he went back to being serious, she stopped, simply raising an eyebrow.

"This thing," he started. "The Force. Some people, certain people. Special people. They can use it in a way that is impossible for the vast majority of humans." He looked at her for a second before continuing. "They can influence your mind, like a brainwash. They can levitate objects and even read your thoughts." He stopped for another second, waiting for Phasma's reaction.

"Now, you're just making that up," she snickered. When Hux kept silent, she inhaled sharply. "Christ, Hux. Really?"

"Yes. And the presenter, Kylo Ren, is one of them. I saw it, experienced it." He took a deep breath. "So did Mitaka and Unamo when we met another Force user while we were in China. You can check with Mitaka. It's not a prank, Phas," he finished.

Phasma turned and seemed in deep thoughts for a couple of seconds before she gulped down her glass of wine. Hux could read her face easily. He noticed the little muscles jumping here and there, when she believed it was a joke, when she compared it with what she know from this world, and finally when she accepted it because she knew he wouldn't lie to her. Not about something as huge as this. Finally she faced him once again.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" she asked, her voice low and eyes dangerous.

Hux shook his head. "No, he didn't. I would say he's rather fond of me, but that might be wishful thinking."

"What happened?"

"It all started after the presentation. I got a call from Maz. She wanted me to get that guy's phone number and whereabouts. I smelled something fishy but as you know, you can't really say no to Maz." Phasma nodded, encouraging Hux to continue. "So I did what I had to do and went back to get his number. One thing led to another, we went for a coffee, he showed me what he could do the Force, we ate, we drank, we fucked. Classic."

Phasma scoffed. "Classic, yes. But not for you," she pointed.

"Not for me," Hux agreed. "There's something about him…" he trailed off for a couple of seconds, remembering how they had laughed, the little banter, the night that had followed, Ren's mouth on his cock. He cleared his throat. "Anyway," he continued, "the fishy part was that Maz was doing a favor for her friend, who turned out to be Ren's father. To summarize, Ren ended up in the mafia for Force users under the leadership of someone called Snoke. After a while, he left, went back to his uncle, who is, guess what, a Force user also, to train and get himself back on track."

"Jesus," Phasma whispered.

"Tell me about it!" Hux guffawed. "That's not all. Ren's father has been stalking me for information about Ren. Which I refused to give because their family problems is not my concern. Also, Maz knows about the Force and the whole shebang. And to conclude, while we were in China, we had to deal with another Force user who was in Ren's little mafia organization. She fiddled with Mitaka and Unamo's brain before whipping their memories clean. Isn't this all just thrilling?" he mocked and realized that maybe he should have eaten something before going straight for the Saint Emilion.

"Jesus…" Phasma repeated.

"Yes," Hux sighed and picked a piece of cheese to chew on.

"Jesus!"

"I hear you, Phasma."

"How can you know if Ren didn't mess anything with your brain?" she asked, half-worried, half-outraged.

"I know how it feels like, but in the end, I don't know. I don't think I can be sure. There's to hoping their powers don't work through phones and texts," Hux said, a little resigned.

"You've been in contact with him ever since?"

"Yes. Texts at first, now phone calls." He looked at his mobile. "By now I would have called him to chat before going to sleep. He has a tight schedule to maintain." When he noticed Phasma's right eyebrow raise into a perfect arc, he frowned. "What?"

"You call him before going to sleep?"

"Yes." Before he could stop himself, he added, "It's just a silly thing. He calls one day; I call the other. It's nothing really."

"Hux, please tell me you're not calling each other every day?" Phasma asked, disbelieving.

"I… no!" Hux shouted. "It's… not every day. Look. I'm not on the phone with him now. See?"

"Seriously Hux, I barely recognize you," she said.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. It's both scary and endearing. Haven't seen you this hooked since… since..."

"Please, don't."

The serious tone and the glare stopped Phasma from mentioning past lovers. Hux certainly did not want to deal with any memory of them. Especially now that Ren was in his life. Except, he wasn't really because Ren was just a voice over the phone and a series of texts. Just someone with whom he exchanged pictures and flirted with. Someone who would probably soon be reunited with his dear Temsha. Hux groaned. The plan of having Phasma over to change his mind blew up on his face. A complete disaster.

"Alright," Phasma said in an appeasing tone. "Why don't you—" A little flump interrupted her when Millicent jumped between them and mewed at her owner. "Oh, kitty," Phasma immediately cooed. "You're back. Did you miss me? Did you miss auntie Phasma? Yes you did. Yes you did."

"You know you have a serious problem with that cat?" Hux tutted.

She shrugged. "It's barely my fault Millie is so adorable. Yes you are. Yes. You. Are."

Hux huffed then focused on the ham. Or what was left of it. Dropping the whole Kylo Ren topic would be the best outcome. However, of course, Hux had no such luck.

"Why don't you start once again," Phasma continued while scratching Millicent's ear, "with the details. I need the full picture, Hux."

Hux sighed. "Fine." Then he told in specific details what happened to him in the past weeks. Leaving neither Snoke, nor Han Solo or Temsha Ren out of the story. He also pointedly ignored his mobile that lit up like a Christmas tree a little after ten o'clock. Of course, Phasma noticed all of Ren's attempts to contact Hux but she did not mention it which he was glad for.

A little after midnight, Hux managed to end his story telling, leaving Phasma intrigued and surprised. She had kept mostly silent, only asking precisions here and there while munching on the remaining food. Hux had to open another bottle of wine, this time a Lambrusco, and get some leftover olives from the fridge to finish dinner. Though he knew he was drunk, he still felt clearheaded, perhaps even more focused than before. Voicing his relation with Ren and explaining the Force and its users to Phasma might have been therapeutic. As he waited for his friend to process all the information while petting a purring Millie on her laps, he took his mobile and saw a little under ten texts and one voicemail from Ren.

"Be right back," he told her and stood up to go to the kitchen. However, he did not walk over a meter before the alcohol rushed through his body, from the tip of his toes to his head. On wobbly legs, he managed to reach a high stool on the kitchen counter and sit on it. Then, he began to read Ren's messages. All were around the same topic: why didn't Hux call and will he call later. The voicemail was simply Ren assuming Hux was busy, wishing him a good evening and good night, and telling him he would call the next day.

Hux stayed on the chair for a while. It was silly but he missed Ren. Even if it was just to chat about nothing. Even if it was just Ren wishing him goodnight. They had established a routine and Hux was a creature of routine. A tiny disruption could cause distress, even though that had not happened in years. Since a few month after he arrived in the US if he was honest. Still, he missed Ren. In addition, he clearly wasn't against seeing him again. If possible, some bedroom activity would be welcome.

"Hux?" Phasma concerned voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked in her perfect British accent, making Hux wonder how they became friends in the first place. It just happened, just like that, effortlessly. One second he saw her being harassed by a drunkard, the next he rushed to get the guy off her to finally be decked in the cheek by Phasma who was also drunk and had missed her target. Several apologies and even more cocktails later, they fell asleep under a bus stop, being woken up by the police early morning.

"I am," he assured her. "What do you think?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you need," she replied with a caring smile. "What do you need, Hux? Advice? Comfort? Just an ear to listen?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Alright. Let's make a list, then."

Hux wondered how she could sound and talk so easily after all the drinks. Ah, well. It was Phasma. He was sure she had Scottish or even Irish genes in her somewhere.

"Do Force users represent a threat?" she asked.

"That's unlikely for the time being," he answered honestly. "Snoke is dead, the Knights are scattered. I may have to talk to Ren about it."

"You do that. Do Force users represent a threat to you?"

"No." Hux was entirely sure of that. Not only because Ren had told him he resisted him, but also because he did not feel threatened in any way.

"Good. About Snoke, do you need help for your article?"

"Not really an article," Hux clarified.

She nodded. "Do you need help to gather information?"

"I think I covered the whole ground but a second look could be nice. I can share the drive with you."

"Yes. Now about Ren."

"What about him?"

"How do you feel about him?"

Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes. He stood up to go back to the couch but Phasma's strong hold on his arm stopped him.

"I'm serious, Hux. You never acted like this before."

"Well, I blame him," he declared, making Phasma chuckle.

"I see," she said. "But you can't keep this, whatever this is, half-cooked. Move on or cut him out."

"Phasma," Hux groaned, not wanting to hear what he knew was the truth.

"Tell you what. Sober up, call him, talk to him, meet him, and see how it goes, then decide."

"Basically hope for the best but be prepared for the worst? You know that's my actual motto, right?" Hux joked.

"I know, I know, that's why you're the best."

"I don't see how or why, but okay," he said as he shrugged.

Phasma laughed and gently slapped his shoulder. "And now Temsha Ren. I feel you're not telling me something here."

Hux hesitated. Somewhere, he had a feeling he was imagining things. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake that warning that tightened his insides every time he thought about Ren and Temsha. "I think there's some history between Kylo Ren and Temsha Ren," he admitted.

"So what? Is it because they might have fucked?"

"No, I don't give a crap about that," Hux protested.

Phasma frowned slightly before gasping. "Oh. Oh no… You're scared you were just a fling!"

"No! That's… not… I don't care about that."

"Honestly Hux, you're further gone than I thought," Phasma commented, worry written all over her face. Hux hated that. "Just call him, will you? From what you told me, he seems like a puppy who's desperate for your attention. But I don't want to misinterpret."

"Unreliable narrator?"

"Unreliable narrator," Phasma confirmed. "But you already knew. Call him. See him some time soon. And tell me all about it."

Hux sighed but in the end, he nodded. Now, he felt exhausted, a slight headache making its way through his skull, still drunk and wobbly. It wasn't like him to talk sentiments and relationships, though he was glad he did. After all, it was Phasma he opened up to. Possibly his best friend with Mitaka. He would have to sleep on it and take a decision in the morning.

"Let's hope for the best," Phasma started when she noticed the change in Hux's stance.

"But be prepared for the worst," Hux concluded with a smile. "By the way, speaking of the worst. Do you want to sleep here?"

She shook her head. "With Millicent? All night? What did I ever do to you!"

They laughed and shared a smile. Hux was glad for Phasma and she knew that.

"I'll get a taxi or something," she decided. "I'll go home, take some aspirin, sleep on it and perhaps call Jocelyn in the morning."

Hux raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Yeah," Phasma shrugged. "I can take a dose of my own medicine."

"Good girl," Hux teased.

"Oh, shut it, you!"

After petting Millicent a little more, Phasma put her coat back on, hesitated to put her high heels back on her feet but as the weather was still freezing cold, she decided the pain of heels was better than risking frostbites. Hux walked with her to the entrance of his building and waited for her cab. They decided they should organize a little party at Phasma's place with Mitaka, Thanisson, and all their closest friends to celebrate Hux's end of emotional constipation, be for the better or worse.

Hux went to bed light headed and heavy hearted; emotions and feelings were something he could live without, he decided. He rapidly fell asleep with a curled up Millicent against his stomach.

(to be continued)


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey," Hux greeted Ren when the line connected.

Hux had dwelled almost all Sunday about that phone call, what he would say, how to breach the topic. He hesitated between several phrasings; from "come over, let's break the bed" to "I miss you, let's hang out". None satisfied him.

"Hey yourself," Ren replied, a smile obvious in his tone.

In the end, Hux had chosen to call and let the spur of the moment decide for him. Kneejerk reactions always had his back and he hoped his methodical brain would save his bacon once again. He had also hoped to reach Ren's voicemail, but the odds were not in his favor.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing, just finished cleaning the stalls. I have a meditation session with my uncle and Rey in half an hour, so I'm good," Ren said. "I was gonna call later today but I'm glad I can talk to you now. How are you? Had a nice time yesterday evening?"

"Yes, very good. Phasma came by, we had a nice chat, good wine, good food. The usual really. Sorry I didn't call and missed yours."

It took a second too long for Kylo to reply, "It's alright. I'm glad you had fun. You always seem to spend your life working."

"I do enjoy my work though."

"Lucky you."

"Lucky me."

There was a fleeting moment of awkward silence. The kind that had not happened between them for a long time and Hux felt his resolve deflate slightly. There wasn't anything he had said that would trigger such atmosphere.

"Maybe I should call later," Hux finally said. "I'm sure you're busy."

"No!" Ren immediately protested. "No, please stay."

Hux's heart tightened. His palms were getting sweaty. This was a bad idea. He wouldn't be able to breach the subject. He sighed, resigned. "Ah, I see. Admit it, you're bored. You just want me to entertain you." Hux let two seconds pass, feeling Ren's hesitation. "I see right through you, I'm telling you! Either you're bored to death or you don't want to start preparing your vegan gluten free nut free tasteless cupcake for the hippie fair next Monday. Admit it." He heard Ren chuckle and instantly felt better. He cursed his weakness.

"You know me so well," Ren said in a much lighter voice. "Can't hide anything from you!"

"Really can't," Hux joked.

"But it's not a hippie fair, it's a hipster fair."

"Oh!" Hux exclaimed in a heavily faked impressed tone.

"More money to swindle from them. I'm sure I can sell them water by saying it's vegan gluten free and has no calories," Ren affirmed.

Hux chuckled. "I bet they would buy and thank you afterwards."

"You're so bad, Hux."

"I'm an innocent creature, really."

Ren scoffed then barked a loud laugh. "Sure you are!"

"You're laughing," Hux said with his most flat line voice. "I feel insulted."

Ren continued to laugh until he stopped abruptly. "You… you actually don't, right?"

"Of course not, can't you use the Force to know when I'm joking?" Hux teased.

"That's not how to Force works!" Ren protested.

"You never told me how it works, so how would I know?"

"I've told you already. It moves through and—"

"Yes yes yes. That I know. But apart from levitating the TV remote control and not paying for your coffee, it's useless,' Hux pushed, the lie obvious.

"It was pretty useful to get us in a nice hotel room," Ren retorted.

"True, but what else? Besides fiddling with minds."

Ren sighed. "Some users can see the future. Well, not exactly. The Force shows them a possible future. You can also feel someone's distress if you're somehow connected to them. My mother always knew when my dad was in big trouble."

"Interesting," Hux mumbled, his brain racing with thoughts. "The future? You can predict the future?"

"No, I can't. It requires a lot of meditation and balance in the Force that I don't have. Why?"

"No reason. It's just… I don't know…" Hux shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Come on, spit it out," Ren instructed with a laugh.

Hux sighed loudly. "I just wondered if you saw us together. Well, not together but in the same place."

Ren did not reply. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. Hux's heart sank.

"Yeah, okay, forget it. Did you—"

"Do you want to?" Ren cut him. "Do you want to meet again? Be together at the same place? Really?"

Hux scoffed. "Of course! What makes you think I don't?"

"Cause you never mentioned it."

"Jesus Christ, Ren! Of fucking course!" Hux cursed. "I talk to you every day, I sent you nudes!"

"I wasn't sure…" Ren's reply came as a whisper, barely there.

"I was ready to pay a trip for you to come to my place," Hux reminded him gently. "Let you stay until I'd come back from China."

"Yes…" Ren said. "I… I err." He cleared his throat. "I talked with my uncle the other day," he confided, his voice a bit louder. "I wanted to come back but he didn't agree as he feels I'm not entirely ready to… to… well anyway, he had already said he wanted to meet you. So I asked him if you could come here instead. He didn't reply but I think he would agree."

"Oh…"

"If that's okay with you. To come here, I mean. It's not much, but it'd be nice—"

"Yes."

Hux didn't hear anything after Ren's admission. His mind a circle of Ren's voice saying 'to come here'. He smiled. He knew he was smiling like an idiot. It was just a trip but he longed for Ren.

"Yes? Hux, really? Hux? Yes?" Hux heard Ren repeated, pulling him out of a daze.

"Yes. Yes, Ren. Let me know when it's convenient for you and I'll check with Maz. As long as there's wifi, I'm not required to stay here."

"Oh, oh! Great! Awesome! Wonderful! Great! That's… great! Yeah!"

Hux chuckled. "You need more synonyms, Ren."

"Come on, let me have this one. I'm happy!" Ren's enthusiasm and smile were almost blinding, even through the phone. Hux could feel his happiness. It was exhilarating.

"Alright, talk to your uncle and ping me."

"Yes, will do!"

"Good. Talk to you later then. Bye Ren."

"Bye Hux!"

Before the line cut, Hux swore he heard Ren scream. He shook his head. There was a high possibility they were both idiots who couldn't talk things out without being awkward. Now, all he had to do what wait for the uncle's okay and a time range.

(***)

As Hux waited for his luggage to appear on the baggage claim belt, his insides were twisted in a delicate combination of excitement and apprehension. He was a couple of hours away from meeting Ren again. After almost three months, one entirely dedicated to find a suitable timetable for them. At first, Hux was under the impression that Ren kept on postponing the topic with his uncle, whereas Luke actually pushed Ren, telling him to wait a little longer in order to be ready. Ready for what, Hux had no clue. Ren wasn't able to explain in simple words, simply saying he had made a deal with Luke, he couldn't break his promise, he needed to fully learn to control himself, blablabla… Somehow, between the lines, Hux understood that Ren got so cranky and literally so insufferable for days, Rey got fed up and decided to override Luke's authority. Hux received a time range, unfortunately Maz had him focused on a fuel-free propulsion engine that did not make any scientific sense. Therefore, he had to postpone his trip as Maz refused to grant him a week off, or even leave the city.

"I need your brain here, Hux," she had said. "Your upper-brain shall remain clear and focused."

To be entirely honest, Hux had not protested vigorously. That engine was simply too stunning and he was dying to get his hands on it. As he was not a physicist but 'only' an engineer, getting an appointment with NASA proved difficult. In the end, Maz intervened, some of her friends intervened too, some of Hux's friends and an ex-boyfriend intervened also. He finally got a time and a location for the interview with four major scientists working on the project. On top, he was authorized to see the experiment for himself, which felt like Christmas and birthday has come early. After a very tiring three days workshop and an even more taxing week to polish the article, Maz finally approved his leave. It went as if in a surreal movie.

"Good job Hux. You can go now."

"Thanks Maz. By the way, we still need to decide if you're okay with me going away for a week or so. Don't worry, I'll still work and be reachable any time between 8am and 10pm," Hux had said.

"Yes, that's what I just said," she had replied. "You can go. Now. Enjoy your time off."

"What do you mean? Now?"

"Yes, now. Consider yourself on holiday. Unless you just changed your mind?"

"No, it's great! Thanks Maz!"

Before Maz could come up with another strange idea, Hux had gathered his belongings from his desk and on the way home had called Ren to let him know he was finally on leave. Ren, of course, was thrilled and they decided Hux would take the first plane to Louisiana where Ren would pick him up and drive him back to Luke's estate.

As it happened, Hux caught a seat available on a redeye flight with an overlay in Houston. Almost five hours after boarding the aircraft, changing aircraft, he had to get into a smaller plane to a city that sounded too French for Hux's taste and reminded him of a sore defeat from the Irish team against the XV de France.

Now, in Bumfuck, Louisiana, surrounded by two families and five single passengers, Hux was waiting for his luggage. He was tired, couldn't sleep during the flights because of a German man who kept on trying to talk to him and who was too cheerful to notice Hux's glares and loud sighs. Urgh! People! He had packed his suitcase in a hurry, his phone's battery was almost empty because he forgot to shut it down, and he was wearing his warm peacoat as he failed to remember the weather in Louisiana was about twenty degrees. For a trip he had planned for almost a month, he was utterly unprepared and uselessly dependent on Ren.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his big black and red luggage fall on the belt. He picked it up and left the arrival area to try and find Ren. However, when he finally exited through the thick glass doors, he did not see Ren's tall figure as he had expected. In fact, in the passenger pick-up area, which obviously served as meeting point, he saw only a handful of persons. A young woman sitting on a bench, looking at her phone, an elderly couple with a dog quarreling about something, a grey-bearded man wearing a long wool jacket, and an airport security agent. No Ren anywhere. As Hux suspected Ren would be waiting for him outside, he turned and looked for the exit.

"Mr. Hux?" a male voice asked behind his back. "Armitage Hux?"

He turned and saw the bearded man standing there, looking at him with piercing eyes.

"Yes," Hux replied, studying the man without being too suspicious. He was wearing not only one wool jacket but some sorts of multi-layered beige kimono and a difficult to read facial expression. Hux suspected it was Luke, Ren's uncle.

The man kept his arms crossed, hands hidden in the kimono's sleeves. "Luke Skywalker," he confirmed with an encouraging smile.

"Armitage Hux, but you already knew," Hux said as he shook his head for greeting. "Nice to meet you," he added.

Luke nodded then looked to the exit. "I will drive you to the estate."

"Ren couldn't come?" Hux asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

Luke shook his head. "He had some important business to attend to."

Hux raised a single eyebrow, not sure how to understand that sentence. However, it seemed Luke wasn't finished yet. "Is what he asked me to tell you," he continued. "Truth be told, I asked him to stay at the estate to clean up a little bit. He was so excited about you coming here he turned the whole place into a total mess."

Hux gave him a little smile. "Did he now?"

"Apparently, he thought that it was the perfect opportunity to clean his bungalow and the common areas," Luke explained. "Because doing it when I asked was too easy." He mirrored Hux's smile. "Let's get going, it's about two hours drive from the airport."

Hux nodded and followed Luke to the parking lot. He did not really pay attention to his surroundings, too deep in thoughts about Ren running like a hen to clean what Hux pictured like a muddy campsite that was the Skywalker Estate.

"You can leave your luggage in the back, Artoo won't mind," Luke said, pulling Hux out of his reverie.

"Artoo?" he repeated when he noticed the battered sand colored pick-up in front of him.

"Artoo." Luke designated what could be a dog, or maybe a coyote, but then it would be a raccoon Hux wouldn't be surprised. The animal whimpered when he heard his name and stirred just a bit to greet them. It looked old and just as battered as the car. Perhaps even older. "Come on, Artoo," Luke encouraged by grabbing him by his blue collar and helped him to move. "Give Armitage some space."

"Thank you," Hux replied and placed his luggage flat on the pick-up floor, praying it would hold until they reach the estate.

Once they were seated, seatbelt on, Hux turned to Luke. "Can you please call me Hux?" he asked.

Luke hummed. "Of course." He turned the engine on and slowly exited the parking lot, then headed for the highway. "You don't like your first name?"

The way he asked was light and inconspicuous but Hux knew that interrogation time had started. Well, that's how he'd do it if he cared about his nephew. "Never felt like an Armitage," Hux replied honestly.

"Kylo neither," Luke said absentmindedly. "I guess you have that in common." He shot a quick smile to Hux. "Though I still believe Ben suits him better but he refuses to go back to his old names."

"Ben Solo," Hux stated.

Luke nodded. "That's the one he stuck with the most. After Ren, of course."

"Of course," Hux repeated.

After a long silence, as they reached the highway, Luke shot him a sideway glance. "So, tell me about yourself?"

There it was, Hux thought. He gracefully answered, giving a short summary of his professional life, also explaining he left Ireland for Britain before going to America. Luke never interrupted, only nodded here and there.

"How did you meet Kylo?" Luke finally asked when Hux stopped.

"At his conference about the Force."

Luke hummed. "That's why he was so adamant to do it," Luke said as if talking to himself only.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you," Hux remarked.

"He's a very private person and… he does not talk a lot about himself." Hux kept silent but he couldn't shake that it was not how he had perceived Ren in the first place. Ren, after the first refusals, had been more than willing to talk about the Force and himself. But then, Hux also acted different when around Ren. That Ren was also influenced by Hux left him with a warm feeling. "Which is why," Luke continued, "when he mentioned you, we were really surprised. At first we thought he didn't want to leave his mobile because he had some contacts with his… old friends."

Hux didn't need any precision. He knew Luke was talking about the Knights of Ren.

"When we asked about you," Luke said, "he was reluctant to give any information away. To be honest, I don't know what I expected apart from someone with flamboyant red hair. He refused to tell us what kind of relationship you two have. But I am old, not blind. And Kylo never had such a smile when talking about someone."

Hux refrained from smiling and preferred to divert the conversation. "Flamboyant?" he asked.

"His exact word. You can't say he's wrong."

Hux shrugged. "Probably not."

"So, pardon me if I ask, but what kind of relation do you have?"

Hux turned his head and hesitated. Damn if he knew, really. "I will tell you when it's clarified."

"Ah."

"You said Ren was adamant to do the conference. Is there a reason why he shouldn't have?"

Luke hesitated. As he kept silent for longer than really socially acceptable, Hux believed he simply wouldn't answer. Maybe it was the Force hippie's way to tell you asked an unwelcome question. However, Luke finally hummed, as if he had arrived to a conclusion of an internal monologue. "I suspect you know a bit about Kylo."

"I do know a bit," Hux confirmed.

"The Force?"

"I know enough."

"Snoke?"

"More than a bit."

Luke nodded once. "Rey?"

"Not enough. Quite nothing to be honest."

Luke nodded again. "Me?"

"Almost nothing. You're Leia Organa's brother. And you are a Force user who's helping Ren."

"Ren…" Luke repeated.

"He was introduced as Mr. Ren," Hux explained.

"I am the one presenting the Force throughout the country. I noticed that people, even the ones who aren't sensitive, tend to be more opened and let the Force help them," Luke said. "I would be selfish to not help people, even in the tiniest way possible. However, the last conference, I couldn't attend. There was an emergency that required my complete attention. I asked Rey to do it, but she refused. So I asked Kylo. He refused of course." Luke shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "When I was about to cancel, he told us he'd do it. He insisted, actually, but never gave a clear reason."

"He didn't tell you what changed his mind?" Hux wondered.

Luke chuckled, a low and growly chuckle that sounded like an old diesel engine to Hux's ears. Or maybe it was the noise of the pick-up that finally got to his nerves. "Said he got tired of seeing me in my bathrobes all day long. We just didn't buy it." Hux couldn't help but smile. It sounded like a lame excuse indeed. "We think the Force showed him something," Luke continued, more seriously. "Either that or he wanted to face his demons."

"His demons? Like commoners? Non-Force sensitive persons?" Hux asked.

Luke shot him a glance and frowned. "No, what Snoke had him doing."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should talk about this with Kylo," Luke suggested.

"There are lots to talk about with him," Hux simply added. "Do you mind if I put the A/C on? The weather is much warmer than expected."

"Of course, help yourself," Luke said while indicating the controls with his right hand.

That's when Hux noticed. The strange skin color, the seemingly stiffness of the fingers. A prosthetic hand. Probably the reason why Luke hadn't greeted him with a handshake. He shortly wondered how this happened, before snapping out of it. It wasn't his business.

"Thank you," Hux replied and powered the air conditioning. Soon enough, a mild breeze gently caressed his cheeks. He immediately felt better. Even without his peacoat, he still was wearing a thick cashmere sweater, totally inadequate to Louisiana's weather. Unfortunately, he couldn't take it off as he was not wearing anything underneath. A beginner's mistake for sure.

"I'm sorry if the ride is a bit bumpy," Luke said after a while. "The car is a bit old but is easy enough to repair. After a while, it's like an old friend."

Hux smiled politely. He wasn't very fond of cars. No, scratch that. He loved luxury or technologically advanced cars, but disliked driving. "The drive is fine, really," he assured.

Luke snorted. "Wait until we leave the highway. Which will be in about fifteen minutes. Do you mind if I put the radio on?"

"Please, driver picks the music," Hux replied.

Luke turned the radio on and a soft melancholic melody filled the interior. He hummed lightly, obviously enjoying the music. Hux thought it sounded like an old folk song, but he wasn't sure. He allowed himself to relax a bit. With the radio on, there were slim chances that Luke would continue to grill him. All in all, it was a short questioning session and Hux couldn't complain.

"How is Maz doing?" Luke suddenly asked, then smirked to Hux when he turned his head, eyes wide. "She's an old friend."

"Of course she is," Hux said, refraining from sighing. "She's fine. Great, even. Probably planning her next holidays with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Luke repeated. "Chewie?!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"As I understood it, yes. Chewbacca."

Luke let out a low chuckle. "I, for one, don't want to know what's happening between them."

Hux simply shrugged. "I never met Chewbacca," he admitted. "Heard a lot of rumors though."

"He's something else," Luke replied, a smile in his voice. "And he's Han's best friend, acolyte, assistant, and henchman."

Once again, Hux faced Luke with raised eyebrows. "Are you subtly telling me I'm surrounded by Solos and associates?"

Luke hummed and nodded. "Not only Solos but also Organas and Skywalkers."

Hux kept quiet for a moment, slowly digesting the information. Ren was a handful. Han Solo probably a handful and a half. While Leia Organa, the military now turned politician, was more than anyone could handle. He was left with the Skywalkers, whom he knew nothing about. And possible others that Ren hadn't mentioned yet. Hux reached a conclusion. He was screwed. Screwed beyond measure. Like walking in the wolf's den, he was sitting in car that was slowly but surely driving him to a world of endless migraine. He just knew it. For a split second, he wanted to ask Luke to stop the car, to turn around and bring him back to the airport, feeling that all this was more than he could handle. The Solos-Organas-Skywalkers be damned, he hadn't sign up for this. Then he remembered Ren. His voice. His smile. He couldn't imagine a life where Ren wouldn't call him, wouldn't text him, wouldn't make him laugh with his cheesy flirting and cheesier puns. He hid a smile behind his hand, parading as a yawn.

"I suspect it's too late for me to give my resignation letter," Hux said with a theatrical sigh.

Luke smiled and took a good look at him, as if studying him. "Way too late indeed," he finally replied.

A few seconds later, the car slowed down, leaving the highway to take a secondary road. Soon, they were driving through cities that rapidly seemed smaller and smaller to Hux. He had never been to this part of the country. Despite the novelty, he couldn't find it in himself to admire the view. All main roads looked the same. Same shops, same lamps, same atmosphere.

After a while, Luke abandoned the secondary road to engage a country road. The bumpy ride was getting worse than expected and Hux had to hold on tight to the door.

"Told ya'," Luke joked after a particularly vicious pothole when they passed a sort of gate.

"You did," Hux said and white knuckled his stability through the rest of the trip. He had guessed that they just entered Skywalker's Estate. Luke confirmed only a couple of seconds later.

"I hope you will find the Estate to your liking. Usually the guests leave with their soul at peace and a smile on their face," Luke explained.

"Are there specific rules I must follow?"

Ren's uncle hesitated, lightly scratching his grey beard with his prosthetic hand. "Well, you're not here for a retreat or meditation," he said after a couple of seconds. "I don't think asking you to be ready for yoga at sunrise would be enjoyable. For you, of course," Luke specified with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you."

"More generally, there is a small lake, or a big pond, next to the housing facilities. You can swim but please do remain near the shore. If you want to venture to the center of the lake, you have to use the canoes."

Hux frowned. "Isn't there a risk of caimans? I certainly don't want to end up in a caiman's stomach."

Luke chuckled. "No caimans, but some alligators do wander around on hot summer days. You should be fine. They rarely are longer than four meters."

"Lovely," Hux commented.

Luke was now driving at walking speed and for a good reason. The road was muddy and had more potholes than Hux had ever seen. Twice, they got stuck and Luke managed to get them out with a smile and an engine trick that Hux highly suspected to actually be the Force. Their surroundings were quite isolated. Only trees or fields until they entered a bush of trees so dense that it seemed they were entering Harry Potter's Forbidden Forest. The trees were so close together, they created a sort of barrier where even the sun had difficulties to be seen. The only path was so narrow, Hux could hear the wood scrape at the car's body. He was in awe. The trunks covered by moss, the thick green moss hanging from the branches, it all gave a surreal atmosphere that tickled his imagination and his artistic mind. The shadows and darkness somehow highlighted the bright colors, saturating the scenery with greens, ochers, and greys. It was breathtaking and so different from anything he'd seen before. Despite the dim light and the seemingly frightening sight, Hux felt good. Strangely enough, he loved the forest. Too soon for his liking, they left it behind and another magnificent view opened in front of him. Several wooden bungalows of different sizes were lined up before the pond. The rather very large pond. The right up to the far left side were surrounded with trees and bushes. Green fields till the eye could see, some sheep looking their direction, it felt like a small heaven on earth.

"I love it here," Luke admitted, his rough voice breaking the spell.

"Yes," Hux simply said.

Without any other word, they reached a little spot behind a bungalow that probably served as parking lot. It took a few seconds for Hux to gather his thoughts. The moment Luke stopped the engine, the interior got filled by thick, heavy, and warm air. With his lack of sleep and general exhaustion, Hux didn't feel that good. He longed for a long shower and comfortable bedding. He opened the door and took a deep breath. It smelled like a farm with just a hint of grass. Were he not suffocating under his sweater, he would believe this was Ireland. Slowly, he set foot outside the car, making sure he wasn't stepping on any leftover by some sheep or goat or hippie. Finally, as he stood straighter, he looked around. Maybe, just maybe, his time here will be nice and peaceful. He inhaled and decided it was time to get his luggage. Luke had apparently already helped Artoo down from the pick-up. Right that instant, he felt a tug, as if something was shouting at him to get his attention. He turned around and saw Ren, outside the biggest bungalow, standing still just a few meters from him, wearing a loose tank top.

There he is, Hux thought. His mind came to a halt. He felt his heart skip a beat. He could see the black mane attached in a loose bun, the ears, the ears! He had almost forgotten about the ears. And that nose. And those shoulders. And…

He heard himself say "Ren."

His heart skipped another beat when he saw Ren's beaming smile.

(to be continued)


	14. Chapter 14

The sun might have set a thousand times, the moon ran its course through the sky a million times, Hux just couldn't look away from Ren. Ren, whose sparkle in his eyes made Hux believe he just hung stars in the heavens and brought light in the darkest night. Whose smile warmed his heart and made his brain silent.

There was no denying what Hux felt at this very instant.

"Okay..." came a female voice on Hux's right but he just couldn't look away. "Maybe I'll help with the luggage."

"I'll…" Hux started but the rest of his sentence died when Ren took a step forward.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Hux heard Luke speak.

"You do that. I'll just help Rey with your luggage," he said.

That finally stirred Hux awake. He turned and saw who he suspected was Rey with his suitcase in hand. "Sorry. I'll do it, it's quite heavy."

"Is it?" she asked with a huge smile that was obviously a joke. "Don't worry, I got it. We'll leave you with Kylo. When you're ready, you can meet us in the main cabin," she said, indicating the largest bungalow with her head.

Rey and Luke gave a short nod then headed toward the building, leaving Hux and Ren alone. Hux kept his gaze on Ren, watching him walk over to him.

"Hey," Ren said once he stood in front of Hux.

"Hey yourself," Hux replied with a smile.

"You're here…"

"So are you."

Ren lifted his right hand before deciding against it, leaving Hux a little bit disappointed. He had hoped Ren would caress his cheek, or maybe even kiss him.

"How was your trip?" Ren asked.

Definitively disappointed. "Good. If you ignore the German guy who kept talking to me."

Ren chuckled. "Flying or riding a bus. Is your choice really that bad?"

"Obviously not." Hux rolled his eyes. "Come on, I haven't slept more than three hours in the past two days. Allow me to complain."

"Whatever you want, Hux," Ren replied with a smile. "Oh, did you eat something on the way here?"

"No, your uncle drove us straight here."

"Hungry?"

"Mostly tired. But a bit hungry," Hux admitted.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast," Ren said, encouraging Hux to follow him.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast, brunch, lunch, whatever. Come on!" Ren insisted.

Hux couldn't repress a smile. "Alright. But I hope it's not any gluten free cake or something like that."

"We're not hippies," Ren chastised him. "We're hipsters!" Hux barked a laugh and Ren's smirk was enough to tell him he was proud. "Plus, I managed to feed guests without any food poisoning. I count that as a win."

"I really don't want to be the first to be poisoned by you," Hux said.

"There's a first for everything," Ren replied and made a movement with his shoulders. "Follow me. Then I'll give you a tour of the estate."

Hux nodded and accompanied Ren to the biggest bungalow. The mud under his feet was now replaced with luxurious grass that looked almost like an English garden. There were less flowers but Hux could see how well maintained and groomed the lawn was. Actually, it wasn't a lawn per se, but a vast stretch of grass that went from the lake to the corrals and around the cabins. He could hear the goats and sheep's little bells from afar, a few croaks from frogs, while a delicious breeze brushed his hair. The weather wouldn't be so warm and humid, he would believe he died and woke up in paradise. A paradise with Ren.

Soon, they reached the front of the main building. All bungalows were facing the lake and seemed quite new, probably for the guests, as Luke called them, who were staying here for meditation and learning about the Force. Before he could ask if there was anyone else on the estate, Ren had already climbed the three steps and was waiting for him with the door opened. Hux hurried, cleaned his shoes as much as he could and entered the bungalow. Once inside, his awe only grew more. The right side was mostly empty with the exception of a large blackboard and some strange looking wooden chairs. There was an opened kitchen on the far end, small and simple, a huge wooden table on the left side with at least a dozen chairs, also carved in wood. Rey was sitting on one side, apparently talking to Luke and turned her head when Hux entered, a smile on her face.

"Didn't expect to see you that soon," she said.

"Hux is hungry, I'll make something. Anyone want anything?" Ren asked.

"Pancakes and eggs!" Rey shouted.

"Just tea, thank you Kylo," Luke replied.

"Hux?"

"Huh… pancakes sound good, thank you. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing, just sit and relax," Ren said and gently pushed Hux toward Luke.

Hux obeyed and sat next to Luke.

"I don't know which cabin you want, so I left your luggage in Kylo's," Rey indicated, a little smile short of looking like a smirk on her lips.

Hux thanked her. He didn't want to think about the accommodation just now but hoped he'd stay with Ren. "Are there any guests today?"

"No, just us four," Luke replied. "It's been quiet for the past three weeks. But you never know when someone will show up for an extended stay."

"You all live here?" Hux asked.

"Uncle Luke has the cabin next to this one and mine is the one after. Kylo's is the furthest on the other side."

"I like my privacy," Ren shot back then cracked some eggs.

"There's nothing private about you," Rey retorted. "You're an opened book to us."

"That's so not true."

"Blue milk?" Rey questioned. Immediately, Ren made a disgusted face. "Ha! See?"

Hux barked a laugh that made Ren grumble and turn around.

"I don't know what blue milk is but clearly he doesn't like it," Hux said.

"It's poison, never try it!" Ren shouted.

Rey rolled her eyes. "It's fermented goat milk. Sometimes it looks blue."

"The smell is a bit strong," Luke admitted. "But it's good for your health."

Hux nodded politely. "I think I'll stick to cow milk," he said, making Luke and Rey smile.

"Understandable," Rey said. "So, where do you come from?"

"Jesus Christ, Rey!" Ren shouted from the kitchen while vigorously whisking the batter. "Don't grill him!"

"I'm not grilling him, just asking friendly questions," she retorted. "Why don't you focus on the pancakes? You'll burn them again!"

"It happened once," Ren protested.

"It's once too many times," she commented, making Ren huff in exasperation, Luke sigh and Hux smile.

"Don't mind them," Luke said as he turned toward Hux. "They always bicker like this."

"Siblings from different father and different mother," Rey declared. "How did you meet Kylo, by the way?"

"Rey!"

"What?"

Hux chuckled. "It's okay, I will gladly submit to your questions."

"Rey, please leave Mr. Hux in peace. I'm sure he longs for peace and quiet after his trip," Luke intervened.

"Please, just call me Hux. Mr. Hux is my father."

"Very well."

"You already grilled him, didn't you?" Ren stated from the kitchen.

"Just asking friendly questions, really," Luke replied with a knowing smile for Rey, making her chuckle.

"You too, Uncle? Really?"

"Come on, it's only fair," Luke debated. "We want to get to know him."

"I don't mind," Hux repeated. "It's alright, Ren."

"It's really not," Ren objected, his voice slightly firmer and lower. "I don't even know why they do that."

Hux made a dismissive hand gesture. "It's because they care about you," he explained though he wasn't sure that was the reason. After all, neither his parents acted that way nor his closest friends. He just knew that Phasma would break anyone's legs if Hux asked her and Mitaka would ruin their online reputation. However, being protective and asking questions was something really common in movies and TV shows, hence there might be some truth somewhere.

Ren snorted and shook his head, some strands of black hair fell from his bun and covered his ears. "Right, of course. Or they're just scared that you're another Snoke, or just want to use me for whatever reason, or they fear I'll do something to you. You choose!"

"Kylo! Enough! Don't let anger take hold of you," Luke chided before turning to Hux. "Maybe you should give him some space for now." Hux frowned. The worry and disapproval obvious in Luke's eyes despite his straight face. "I'll accompany you to your cabin."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ren shouted, menacing Luke with a rubber spatula.

The effect could have been more dramatic, Hux thought while rolling his eyes. He stood up, tall and proud, just like his father used to teach him. He knew what was going on, the things left unsaid, the things repeated too many times. He almost could hear them think, Rey and Luke believing he would leave and being slightly relieved, Ren now even more angered and distressed than before. He wondered if there was a day without drama.

"I can assure you I am not another Snoke and I certainly hope you won't do anything to me that I don't ask," Hux stated. "We all know I can't do anything against the Force and if you want to make me run around the table like a poodle, I'm sure I won't be able to oppose much resistance. But I believe and hope that you won't."

"Hux—" Luke started before Hux cut him off.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Skywalker," Hux said and walked to the kitchen where Ren was closely watching him. "As for taking advantage, there's nothing I cannot achieve by myself. I really don't want to rely on anything that isn't coming from me." He turned and shot a smirk at Rey and Luke. "I'm that snobbish. Though I wouldn't mind the occasional beer or cocktail," he added in a lower voice. "Or the hotel room," he finished in a whisper when he was near enough and sure only Ren would hear.

Around him, glances were exchanged, he knew that much. Only Ren's eyes were on him, a sly smile on his face and all anger gone from his attitude.

"You can be such an ass," Ren said in a low voice.

"The biggest of them all," Hux confirmed.

"Strange, if I remember correctly your butt was rather small," Ren whispered and slightly leaned toward Hux.

Hux angled his body toward Ren and smiled. "That's because you don't have hands but paws, you animal," he replied, his voice as low as possible.

"You haven't seen the animal yet."

A loud clearing of throat made them jump and put some distance between them. Hux felt heat spread on his cheeks and he pointedly avoided Luke's blasé expression. Rey, on the contrary, was beaming, her smile radiant. Hux made a mental note to introduce her to Phasma. Rey seemed very young, much younger than he and Phasma, but he was sure those two would get along like fish and chips.

"Sorry," Ren mumbled and turned to flip the burned pancakes over.

"Why don't you sit back with us, Hux?" Luke suggested. "And you can call me Luke."

"Sure," Hux replied and went back at the table.

After a fleeting moment where Hux feared they'd go back to their previous topic of conversation, he decided to avoid it at all cost.

"It's an impressive farm you have here, Luke. Did you build all this by yourself?" Hux asked.

Luke's knowing smile was enough an answer. "Most of it, yes. But I had help. From friends and family. Some guests found meditating easier if they had some sort of activity before. These chairs were made by the same person."

"They're remarkable," Hux praised while judging the quality of the work.

"It took fifteen years to build the estate from scratch and twenty to shape it to my liking," Luke continued. "And now I'm almost too old to handle it by myself. Thankfully Kylo and Rey are here to help."

"In an atmosphere of peace and relaxation I'm sure," Hux joked, eyeing Ren who shook his head and continued to bake the pancakes.

"It's not that bad," Luke replied. "They bring life to a place that desperately needed some. I mean, goats, sheep, hens are all lovely but you can't live without a little drama every other day."

"Drama?" Rey exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ren called.

"See what I mean?" Luke asked Hux with a little tilt of his head.

Hux couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny, Uncle!" Ren protested.

"A little funny," Hux replied.

Soon, the pancakes were ready and all helped to bring the cutlery, dishes, jams and maple syrup to the table. Ren took the seat opposite to Hux.

"Don't complain if there aren't enough. Two burned," he said and gestured toward Luke.

"Ha!" Rey exclaimed.

"You lack self-control, my dear nephew," Luke simply said while placing two pancakes on his plate.

Ren shrugged. "That's nothing new."

"You have maple trees?" Hux asked while pouring a generous amount on his pancakes. "I would have thought you'd try to be self-sufficient."

"Oh, we are," Luke said. "We have enough to sustain ourselves and even donate to local charities. I wanted to avoid any electricity but Kylo had insisted."

"I was right, though."

"Yes, you were. It does help to keep the vegetables and fruits longer," Luke admitted.

"You're all vegans?" Hux questioned.

Ren barked a laugh. "You saw me use eggs for the batter."

"Ah yes, true."

"We don't spoil the meat," Rey explained, her mouth full and some maple syrup dripping on her chin. "Sometimes people bring us food. Meat, vegetables, maple syrup," she said, designating the bottle with her fork. "When an animal dies, we don't let his body go to waste. We manufacture things out of the skin and bones, and we keep the meat."

"Mutton stew tends to get old real quick," Ren muttered as he engulfed another piece of pancakes.

"You should try to cook something else, then," Rey said.

"You cook?" Hux wondered.

"He usually does," Luke confirmed. "We try to share the chores equally."

The conversation went on for quite a long time. After brunch, Luke offered to make some tea for everyone, to which Hux wholeheartedly agreed. Unfortunately for him, what he had hoped would be Ceylon tea or even matcha turned out to be a vile decoction of plants and herbs, way too bitter for his taste. Luke and Rey seemed to appreciate it, and Ren must have noticed Hux's lack of enthusiasm and kept smirking in his mug while shooting him side-glances.

Hux was really impressed. Luke shortly explained how irrigation worked to easily bring water to the livestock, that they would run free in the paddocks but had a big hut where they could hide during the rain or storms. Ren and Rey shared the repairs and feedings while Luke worked as veterinarian.

"By the way," Luke said while looking at Ren. "I think it's feeding time."

"I'll do it," Rey intervened. "You go and make Hux comfortable then come back for meditation."

Hux gave her a short appreciative nod. "Thank you. Can I call you Rey?"

"Yeah, of course! Now, off you go."

Hux and Ren stood up and left the main bungalow, heading for Ren's cabin as Hux's luggage was left there. Ren explained only Luke's, Rey's and his cabin had all facilities like electricity and a bathroom. The guests' only had sleeping accommodation and there was another cabin with several showers.

"The toilets are dry toilets to avoid excessive water consumption," Ren explained.

"Lovely."

"Don't worry, it's clean and doesn't smell bad."

"So glamourous. I should have insisted for you to come to the city. At least my toilets are civilized." Ren chuckled but Hux noticed an edge to it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, my uncle isn't really sure about me going back," Ren admitted.

"Because of Snoke?" Hux asked.

"No," Ren replied, shaking his head. "Well, mostly no. You remember when we were in the bar?" Hux hummed. His memories were a bit blurry. He mostly recalled feeling Ren's muscles under his fingers for the first time and making him try drinks. "I felt bad and we had to leave," Ren continued.

"Yes, I remember now," Hux said. Ren had urged them to leave at once. "Because it was too crowded."

Ren nodded. "When I was in Snoke's clan, my role was… it was bad. I had to do ugly things and I'm not only talking about influencing some rich asshole to invest in whatever share Snoke wanted. He kept me in the middle of big cities. The crowdier, the better. Kept me on edge, kept me focused, he used to say."

Ren stopped in front of the last bungalow. His cabin. However he did not move to go inside. Instead he remained still next to Hux, looking down, hands in his jeans pockets.

"I got so mad when he wanted me to stay in Delhi," Ren said. "I can't remember what I did but when I woke up, I was in a cocoon float pod. It's a sensory deprivation tank. You can't hear or feel anything. And I was ten miles in the air, flying back to America." He chuckled. "I think I really scared Snoke. Didn't ask what I did but the other Knights were fussing over me once we landed, pampering me like a newborn, and keeping me away from civilization." He looked up to Hux.

"That doesn't make much sense," Hux commented. "Why would he keep you in big cities and risk you going mad."

"Because of the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side."

"Yes, with the Force, there's the Light and the Dark, like the yin and yang. The Dark Side is fueled by negativity, anger, jealousy, fear. Keeping me there, when I was like a sponge and absorbing it all, was a way to keep me at his service. At some point I wouldn't question his decisions and obey like an obedient dog, too happy to release my power."

Hux listened carefully. Clearly there were information missing in his knowledge about the Force. However what Ren told him didn't sit well with him. He knew Snoke took advantage of Ren and had a strong hold on him, but to make him suffer in order to keep him under his influence, that was so messed up.

"How long did you stay with Snoke?" Hux asked, making Ren raise his eyebrows.

"Fifteen years."

"What happened after fifteen years?"

"Rey happened. Anyway, Luke doesn't want me in cities for too long. He's afraid I might lose control."

"What do you think?" Hux asked, understanding that Ren didn't want to talk about Snoke and Rey.

"That he's acting like a mother hen while expecting me to act like a Jedi. I understand he's worried but he can't be my Master and protect me twenty four/seven," Ren replied, his voice a little louder. "I know my own limits but it seems like I'm the only one who does."

Hux hummed. He wondered if Luke acted the same with Rey, but he kept his questions for later. Instead he placed a hand on Ren's biceps and gently caressed the skin with his thumb. "Do you trust yourself?"

"I trust myself in knowing what I can and cannot handle," Ren affirmed.

"Then I trust you," Hux replied.

There was a second where Ren's eyes grew wider and Hux feared he might have said the wrong thing. However the very next instant, Ren was all over him, hugging him like his life depended on it, squeezing just a little too hard and making it a bit difficult for Hux to breath. Without a word, Hux placed his arms around Ren's shoulders and held him just as tight, marveling at Ren's incredible strength and body heat, as well as overflowing emotion. Ren was a mess doubled with a can of worms. And Hux liked it.

"Thank you," Ren murmured next to Hux's ear before letting him go.

Quickly, Ren spun around and walked up the bungalow. Hux was left a little dumbfounded by this sudden change of attitude, but if Ren's watery eyes were anything to go by, he preferred to let it slide. He hurried to follow Ren inside.

"It's not much, but it's something," Ren said when Hux stood next to him.

The bungalow was much smaller than the main cabin. But it was fully furnished and fully functional. A small kitchenette, a door leading to what must be the bathroom and a large bed on the left side that took most of the space. It looked like a den, but a habitable and comfortable den.

"It looks homey," Hux said. "So, what do we do with my stuff?" he asked and pointed to his luggage on the far right.

"I don't know," Ren shrugged. "Do you want to sleep in another cabin? They're all ready if you want."

"Hmm…"

"But my bed is big enough for two," Ren continued. The hope in his voice was undeniable.

Hux gently slapped his shoulder. "There you have your answer," he said and admired Ren's bright smile. "Where can I put my stuff?"

Ren indicated a little closet and gave a tour of the cabin. The bathroom was rather small but Hux was glad to see a shower with actual water.

"I feared I'd have to wash with mud and rinse with cold water," Hux joked. "Like a hippopotamus."

"Oh, the water is cold," Ren said.

"What?!" Hux barked, making Ren laugh.

"Don't worry, it's heated. I installed the system with Rey, it works great."

"Jesus Christ, never scare me like that!"

"You're un-fucking-believable," Ren laughed while retreating in the kitchenette. "You're okay with me having blood on my hands but a cold shower is a big no-no!"

"I have my priorities," Hux admitted. "How do you even have electricity here? I didn't see any wire."

"With dedication," Ren replied, his face serious like never before, then barked another laugh. "Mostly working with Rey to convince my uncle. We buried all lines but Luke only agreed to our three cabins and the main one. We placed some hydraulic pump and tada! It required a bit of ingenuity."

"I'd love to take a look at it if you don't mind," Hux asked, his engineering mind tickled by the last sentence.

"Sure, ask Rey, she'd love to tell you about it and show you. She's the one who came up with the idea."

Hux nodded. "So, what now? Aren't you supposed to weave some goat fur to sell in the neighbor's town market?"

"Actually, you're right," Ren sighed. "I better go meditate. You make yourself at home and come over to the main cabin if you want. Take a shower. Or read a book. Or nap. Just… whatever makes you feel good. I'll check on you in one or two hours, once we're done meditating."

"A shower sounds great," Hux agreed. "Maybe a nap also if that's okay with you."

"Sure! You can drool on the sheets, I don't mind."

"How nice of you," Hux said with a face.

Ren chuckled then smiled but didn't say another word.

"What?" Hux asked. "Something on my face?"

"Nah." Ren shook his head. "Just glad you're here," he admitted in a whisper, then gently kissed Hux's cheek before hurrying to the entrance. "I'll see you later."

Hux gave a little wave and when Ren had left, he realized he was smiling like an idiot. That's the Ren effect, he thought.

(***)

After a short but relaxing shower, Hux dried himself and allowed a few minutes of lying around on Ren's bed. It smelled fresh with a hint of Ren. Perhaps Hux was imagining it, like a sweet fantasy. After all, how could he remember Ren's smell after just one night together?

He rolled over. His eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. After all, it was slowly getting to mid-afternoon, the weather was getting even warmer, and after the almost-all-nighter Hux had put, sleeping looked like the promised land.

Then he remembered that Ren was meditating and mentioned he could join them. Hux hoped it wasn't about meditating because that really wasn't his cup of tea, but he had to admit he was a little intrigued. The only time he saw Ren meditate was between sleep-cycles. It could be interesting.

He decided to get up and changed into something light. A black jeans and a white shirt would do. Then, he carefully styled his hair and put on his shoes, totally inappropriate for the estate but he didn't have others, and strolled to the main cabin. The sun was high in the sky with little to no cloud to bring any shade. Hux wondered what it would feel like during summer peak. Perhaps unbearable.

He walked the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard Luke reply.

As he walked in, he saw Ren sitting on some sort of blanket next to Rey. They both had their eyes closed. Luke, sitting on a strange chair in front of them, was looking at Hux and smiling.

"You don't need to knock, just enter. If you're hungry or want some tea or coffee, just help yourself. No need to ask," he said, his voice low.

"Thank you", Hux replied on the same tone level and went straight for the kitchen where he noticed English breakfast tea.

He immediately made a cup then sat at the table and looked to the three Force users. Luke had his eyes closed too. There was an air of serenity floating around them, Hux felt himself relax. He took a good look at Ren's shoulders. They were lax and all tension seemed to have left his body. Hux let his tea to cool down a little and observed Rey. He couldn't see her face from here but she looked young. Very young. However, he could see the defined muscles running along her biceps and crossed legs. She looked strong despite her age. Hux realized he knew nothing about her. Only that she helped Ren. Or something like that. He couldn't imagine what Snoke wanted from her. If the deal with Snoke happened two years ago, she most likely was a child at that time. Too young to defend herself from someone as evil as Snoke, maybe. Yet she saved Ren. Yet another hole in Ren's history. Yet another topic to talk about with Ren if he agreed.

Hux slowly brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. It was far from drinkable but the smell and taste soothed him. He allowed himself to place his elbows on the table, his head resting on his left hand. His mother would have screamed. His father would have slapped him. Somehow, right this moment, he felt free from his parents. Perhaps his exhaustion really caught up. He should have napped.

Ideas and thoughts went and passed in his mind, not staying long, replaced by others that Hux didn't dwell on. He took another sip. The tea was actually really good despite its lack of milk. He didn't mind and let the warmth spread in his body like a soft blanket. He placed the mug back on the table and let his head rest on his forearms. He was so tired but felt so good. Safe. At peace.

"Hux. Hey, Hux."

"Hmm."

"Come on, sleepyhead. Time to wake up."

It was Ren's voice. Hux opened his eyes. Something wasn't right. He stood up straight and looked around.

"Ren?"

"Right next to you."

Hux turned and saw Ren, smiling at him, a hand on his shoulder, his thumb gently caressing him.

"You alright?" Ren asked.

Hux blinked then whipped his mouth. Luckily he hadn't drooled. "I fell asleep."

"You did."

"Did I snore?"

"You did," Ren chuckled. "Nothing too loud, don't worry. You were really exhausted."

"Yes… suddenly I felt…" Hux hesitated. "I don't know… really sleepy. I wonder why, I felt alright just minutes before."

"Hmm, strange indeed," Ren replied and averted his eyes, which was highly suspicious to Hux. Even more when he heard Rey chuckle.

"Sorry I disturbed your meditation," Hux apologized, looking at Luke and Rey sitting in front of him. Luke was smiling at Ren. A caring smile. Did Ren put him to sleep?

"Don't worry, Hux," Rey said. "You really seemed exhausted. Good you slept for a while."

"Huh… Yes, indeed."

"We're gonna feed the sheep," Ren said. "Then it's dinner time and back to sleep. You want to join us? It's the best part."

"Sure."

Hux wasn't thrilled about the idea of meddling with animals but that would give him some time with Ren.

"Rey?" Ren asked.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'll start on dinner so don't take too long."

"You got it."

As Ren headed for the door, Hux saw his mug. He grabbed it, drinking long gulps of cold tea and placed it back on the table. He'd make another cup later. Then he hurried to follow Ren. Once he was outside, he let out a long sigh.

"You good?" Ren asked.

"Yeah."

The sun was slowly setting behind the trees and the air was finally a bit cooler, though still humid. They started walking toward the paddock where some sheep were already waiting. They stopped in a cabin, the smallest, that turned out to be a storage unit. Ren took a bucket and filled it with carrots and lettuce before heading for the sheep once more.

"Did you put me to sleep?" Hux suddenly asked.

"Huh, no."

"Ren."

"Not intentionally," Ren replied with a shrug. "You seemed so tired but dead set on staying awake. Just wanted to make you feel comfortable."

"You overdid."

"I overdid," Ren confirmed with a chuckle. "Sorry."

"It's okay, but warn me next time," Hux said. He wasn't angry at Ren but having the Force used on him didn't sit well. "I'd actually prefer if you don't use the Force on me."

"I didn't." Ren looked at Hux. "I honestly didn't. But sometimes, when you're meditating, the Force reveals itself to you," he explained. "In many different ways. My uncle sometimes sees the future. A possible future. My mother feels dread, which is a form of prediction. For Rey, it's different. She sees faces of persons she never met. Recently she saw a black man named Finn."

"And for you?"

Ren turned toward the sheep. They were only meters away now. "Depends. Apparently today the Force helped you relax."

"Because you wanted me to relax?"

"I guess so," Ren chuckled. "Next time I'll try to think about coffee, maybe I'd have a warm coffee then."

Hux snorted. "How many people have you put to sleep?"

"Just one. But it's not really people. Mostly a ginger pain in the ass who asks a lot of questions," Ren joked.

Hux gave him a slight kick in the ribs with his elbow, just a retaliation. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nah, ask away."

"Alright. Did other things happen when you were meditating?"

Ren hummed and stopped in front of the barrier. "Yes, but it's hard to explain."

"Let me put it that way," Hux started while placing his hands on the wooden fence. "You inadvertently put me to sleep. Which is fine, really. May I risk anything else? Anything bad?"

Ren shook his head. "No, it never happened before. Even when I was with Snoke. The only things I experienced was feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, feelings. Like…" Ren frowned, then placed the bucket on the ground next to him. Immediately a sheep tried to steal a carrot but the spacing between the fence was too narrow. "Let me give you an example. My uncle had agreed for the presentation but he couldn't attend. He asked me and Rey but we refused. Rey felt she couldn't explain the Force. I just don't like being around people and think it's best to avoid talking about the Force too much. But then, I meditated and when thinking about that conference, I felt good." He hesitated and shrugged. "Loved," he added in a small voice, making Hux grin but he didn't notice as he faced the sheep. "I thought that was the Force giving me good omen. I mean… the feelings were so positive. So I told my uncle I'd go. You should have seen his face!"

Hux shook his head. "Maybe you saw the future too."

"Maybe," Ren agreed and turned to face Hux. "Who knows."

"You should," Hux retorted with an eye roll.

Ren hummed but didn't comment further. Instead he leaned slightly toward Hux and brought his hand to his face, gently brushing his cheek with the back of his fingers. Finally, Hux thought. He imitated Ren and leaned forward, ready to kiss him after so long. Slowly, Ren slid his hand on Hux's nape.

"I missed you, you infuriating redhead," Ren whispered.

"Missed you too, gigantic moron," Hux murmured against Ren's lips. "AW! WHAT THE FUCK!" he shrieked while taking a step back. He looked at his thigh then at the sheep with his head still stuck between the wooden fence. "That fucker just bit me!"

"Pff… HAHAHA!" Ren burst laughing.

"I'll make a sausage out of you," Hux shouted, pointing toward the sheep who bleat indignantly, making Ren howl with laughter. "Stop laughing Ren! That's not funny!" But Ren just couldn't stop. Hux grumbled and crossed his arms. "Seriously I'll cut his balls and eat them in front of him!"

Ren tried to take a breath and only managed to wheeze "It's a girl, she has no balls!"

"Sheppard's pie then!"

"Go ahead, I'll watch," Ren finally said when he calmed down a bit. "Remember to stand behind when you cut the throat, it tends to get messy."

"Urgh, not worth the effort," Hux shrugged and walked around Ren to grab a carrot to give it to the sheep. "Eat up before I change my mind, little fucker," he told the sheep who happily took the carrot and munched it.

Immediately, the other sheep started to bleat louder and tried to pass their heads through the barrier. Without another word, Ren took the bucket and placed it on top of the fence. With his right hand, he distributed the vegetables while his left snaked around Hux's waist and gently coerced him to stand close to him. Hux happily obliged and helped to feed the sheep.

(to be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner was served too early in Hux's opinion. It wasn't even six. For someone who tended to eat whenever he got some time after work, usually past ten at night, that was a bit strange. He wasn't particularly hungry but gladly accepted the vegetable stew. It smelled heavenly and Rey had baked some bread for dipping.

The conversation went on about different topics. Ren, of course, had to tell about the little incident with the sheep, which made Rey laugh to tears and Luke chuckle. Hux confirmed he could stay for five days and thanked them again for their hospitality, offering his help for chores to which Luke said he'd let him know in the morning. They talked about the Force, about Hux and his work, about Rey's vision of that black skinned man that she kept seeing again and again, about Hux's friends. It was a pleasant dinner. Almost domestic. Like something friendly Hux usually experienced with his friends, not with an elderly person, akin to a parent. And pleasant dinners with a parent was not something Hux was used to.

Then Ren's phone ringed.

Rey and Luke looked at Ren, then at Hux. Something he interpreted as 'Hux is here, who is he talking to?'

When Ren smiled at his phone while reading the message, Hux's stomach tightened.

"Who is it?" Rey asked, trying to lean over Ren's shoulder.

"It's err…" Ren hesitated, shooting a glance at Luke, then at Hux. "It's…" he tried again and shrugged his shoulder.

"I know," Hux affirmed. Of course he knew. There had to be only one person. When Luke turned to face him, one eyebrow raised, Hux simply said "Temsha Ren."

The next second, a loud bang came from outside and all lights went out.

"Whoops, better check on that," Ren immediately said and stood up, his phone in hand.

The sun was setting but there was still enough light to see easily. Luke sighed and slowly shook his head. He seemed gloomy and even the orange light filtering through the windows did not really help.

"What happened?" Hux asked.

"With the generator or Temsha?" Rey asked back with a slightly annoyed voice. "Because with Temsha I was hoping you'd know."

"I know," Hux replied. "What about the generator?"

"Every time something made Kylo uncomfortable, he used the Force to blow the fuses," Rey explained. "Or break something. Or anything really. We basically told him to stop breaking things so he kept on blowing the fuses. Now it's like a knee-jerk reaction. Kinda annoying really. Uncle Luke, are you sure I can't beat this out of him?" she asked with a smirk that immediately fell when Luke didn't even look up.

The silence was heavy and Hux wondered if maybe he should retreat to Ren's cabin.

"How do you know about Temsha?" Luke finally asked sternly.

"I met her while on a business trip in China."

Hux then proceeded to tell about his meeting with Temsha, their discussions, but he did not mention how she erased his colleague's memories and simply explained she was there to influence them about their articles. During his short answer, Luke had slowly raised his head and was now facing Hux with piercing eyes that unsettled him. Hux wished Ren would just hurry up and come back.

"What do you know about the Knights of Ren?" Luke asked.

"Not much," Hux replied. "I understand they were training with you and when Ren left to go to Snoke, they followed." He looked at Rey whose expression was serious. She had her gaze lowered as if in pain to even think about the Knights of Ren. This is probably why Hux continued. "After some years, I don't know how or why, but you got the Eye of Sauron on you." Rey immediately raised her head and gave a half-smile. "So to speak," Hux said, making a face. "And in the end you saved Ren and the Knights of Ren went their merry way while you—" The lights went back on. Hux smiled, looking up. "Well, it was about time. Where was I? Ah, yes, basically, you dragged Ren's ass back here to beat some sense into him." Luke and Rey's eyes were still on him and their silence was a bit discomforting as he couldn't read them. The topic was obviously crucial and he feared he either said something he shouldn't have or something stupid. "That's what I understood between the lines," he explained.

"That's not what happened," Rey said, her eyebrows down. "I didn't save Kylo. He saved me."

"He did?"

Rey was now looking at Luke who slowly shook his head.

"This is not my story to tell," Luke countered. "You can tell your story, Rey. But Kylo has to tell his."

"Yes, you're right," Rey agreed. She turned to face Hux once again. "Kylo saved me from Snoke, many months after I joined him and the Knights. However, he never told me why he did. That you have to ask him. I can only share my part of the story."

Hux hummed in acknowledgment. It was completely understandable. He wouldn't talk about Phasma behind her back and tell her most cringing backstory. "Of course. When he's ready to open up. I don't want to intrude."

"He opened up a lot," Luke mentioned. "I think he's ready and just waiting for you to ask more questions."

Hux huffed before he could stop himself. "Hey Ren, you want a cup of tea? What happened with you and Rey and Snoke? Milk and sugar in your tea?" he mimicked with a posh British accent.

"That's no—" Rey started but interrupted herself a couple of seconds before the front door opened and Ren rushed inside.

"Sorry," Ren said and hurried to sit back at the table. "What did I miss?" He frowned. "Okay, what happened. Did someone die? You all look like hell. Is it about Temsha?" he asked. "Cause you really don't have to fear anything. She's back in Germany and things are looking good for her." He eyed Luke then Rey. "She might come over some day. To pay her respect to you. I think she wants to make amends. I know what happened has been bothering her for a long time," Ren explained.

Hux refrained from sighing. No wonder it took a while for Ren to come back if he was talking to Temsha. Hopefully he'd never be in the same room as these two.

"Good. It's nice to hear," Luke said and sounded genuinely pleased. "She's welcome here, of course. As well as the others. But you know I'll have to make sure—"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Ren interrupted. "Thanks Uncle Luke."

"And the others?" Rey asked, her voice a little hesitant.

Ren shook his head and gave her a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Did you lose the connection?"

"They're alive, that's for sure. But I can't tell anymore. It's been too long since we…" He shot a glance at Luke before focusing back on Rey. "I don't know. Maybe someday."

She nodded. "I'd like to meet them again," she admitted. "At least to thank them."

"Rey, we already talked about it," Ren said. "I don't want to discuss it again. Hux, let's go."

Without any other warning, Ren stood up and gestured for Hux to follow him. In front of such impolite and rude exit, Hux shook his head. He watched Ren leave the main building, shoulders hunched in the typical sulking stance.

"That went well," Hux commented and turned to Rey and Luke who were both looking a bit jaded.

"You're not following him?" Luke asked but his tone made it sound as if it was a joke.

"I will, not just this very second. He can sulk like the moody teenager he is."

Rey snickered. "He's gonna be so pissed."

"Perhaps. I'll clean up the dishes then will check on him."

"Nah, it's fine," Rey stopped him. "I'll do it. You do it tomorrow. But today, just relax. And go check on him."

Hux thanked her and without any hurry, he left the main cabin. It took him a few seconds for his vision to adapt to the relative darkness. Ren was fairly easy to spot. A tall and bulky silhouette next to the canoes. Hux took his time to walk over and stopped when his shoulder brushed Ren's.

"What was that all about?" Hux asked.

"Nothing." Ren grumbled.

Hux sighed. "Alright, alright."

"She doesn't understand!" Ren suddenly exclaimed. "She doesn't even want to understand!"

"Rey? Understand what?"

"Urgh!" Ren groaned. "Nothing. It's complicated."

Hux tsked him. "Yeah, more complicated than a sort of energy that no scientific had ever mentioned? Or a lizard guy that influenced the world?" he asked, his voice raised. "Or that the most influential people in the world live in Louisana and sell macramé to local markets?"

"Lizard guy?" Ren repeated.

"Snoke kinda looked like a lizard," Hux explained, his voice still raised.

"He kinda did," Ren agreed, his tone too conversational for Hux's taste. "I'm sorry," he added. "I just need to cool my head."

That, Hux could understand. "Should I leave you alone?"

"Nah, just stay with me." Ren replied and gently bumped with his shoulder. "Actually, follow me. I gotta show you a place, you'll like it."

Immediately, Ren turned on his heels and walked along the lake bank toward his cabin. Hux followed, intrigued. When Ren didn't stop at his bungalow and continued walking, Hux was even more interested. With the sun now fully set and the growing darkness surrounding them, he hoped Ren's idea would be good. Ren didn't turn, as if he knew Hux was following him, which wasn't a wild guess since Hux would have been alone otherwise. Not to mention his inability to see in the dark on unfamiliar terrain.

Soon, they reached the forest surrounding the lake. Not missing a step, Ren engulfed his heavy body between two trees. By the time Hux reached the same spot, he hesitated. Moss was hanging in long stripes from the branches and the ground looked even more uneven than before. Ren must have realized Hux wasn't following as the next second, his head emerged from the moss curtain.

"Come on, it's not far," he said and Hux could hear the smile on his voice.

"Are you sure it's safe? Aren't there… things? In the forest?"

"Yeah, there are. But I'm here," Ren tried to comfort him and held his hand out.

"That's not reassuring," Hux grumbled but took Ren's hand in his and followed when his friend gently pulled him closer.

The walk was tedious. And slow. And tediously slow. Hux had troubles walking as there were tree roots, moss, and other things everywhere. Thanks to Ren's strong hold around his waist, he didn't fall. But it took several long and painful minutes before they reached a small clearing. In the middle stood a knee-high tree stump that seemed to have been there for thousands of years. Strangely enough, Hux was able to see everything, even his surroundings. As the trees gave way, the moonlight must have helped, he thought.

"Come," Ren whispered, as if the place was sacred. Perhaps it was. There was something ethereal about it, though it was just a stump. And a clearing.

They walked slowly until they reached the log. Ren freed Hux and sat on the stump, leaving enough space for Hux. The tree must have been huge because they both fit easily shoulder to shoulder. After a long stretch of silence, Hux being too busy to look around him and take in his surroundings to talk, he felt a hand gently press into his. He squeezed back.

"It's nice," he whispered.

He heard Ren nod. "I always come here when I can't sleep."

"You sleep like, three or four hours."

Ren shrugged. "Some nights are rougher than others. It soothes me to come here and meditate."

"There's something about this clearing. Even I feel relaxed."

He heard Ren chuckle, his shoulder shaking a little. "Damn it, I wanted to be the one to relax you."

Hux smiled but did not comment. He looked to the night sky. "I can't see stars," he said.

"Give it time. It's still early."

They remained like this, hand in hand, staring at the sky, waiting for the stars to come out. It was nice. Really nice. Though a bit uncomfortable. Hux shifted a little and tried to get rid of his neck stiffness.

"It's not very comfortable, is it?" Ren asked and looked at Hux.

"Not really."

"Let's try something. Turn around."

Hux slid on the stump and turned his back on Ren. He heard him shift also and the next second felt a warm body pressed against his.

"Better?"

They were now back to back, each leaning on the other.

"Much better," Hux confirmed. He felt Ren's head fell on his right shoulder, his hair tickling his neck and his ear pressed against his skull. He imitated him. "Much much better," he said.

Hux wasn't sure how long they kept silent, only watching the sky and the slowly appearing stars. Until Ren spoke.

"We found Rey when she was fifteen or sixteen," he started, his voice barely a whisper. "We taught her everything we know about the Force. Snoke… he had big plans for her. She was strong with the Force but untrained. He placed her under our care." Ren chuckled. "God I hated it. She was so young and ruthless. But of course we obeyed."

Hux did not move, barely breathed, not wanting to spook Ren or interrupt him in any way. He knew the topic was important enough for him to give time and silent support to Ren. Hux was intrigued by Rey and how such a lovely young girl like her ended up with the Knights of Ren, but Ren's wish to share with him topped everything else. An obvious sign of trust that Hux was grateful for.

"She's an orphan, you know," Ren continued, voice slightly more audible. "Got abandoned as a child, can't remember her parents. She stayed in a foster home for a while then lived in a junkyard."

"A junkyard?" Hux repeated, stunned, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Hux asked gently.

"She got mugged or something. That's when we felt her awakening."

"Oh."

Silence fell once more. Hux wordlessly cursed himself for breaking Ren's momentum and refused to push for more. Instead, he gave a little nudge on Ren's head, a simple sign of encouragement.

"You know we did some bad shit with Snoke, right?"

"Yes."

"Really bad," Ren insisted, his tone serious where Hux heard an edge of fright and exasperation.

"For Snoke, you Force brainwashed people, is what I understood."

Ren sighed. "That was the regular missions. But Snoke used to send me and my Knights on other types of missions."

"Like?"

"Look up missing person reports."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Did you… did you kill people? Other than Snoke?"

"Yes."

Hux hadn't thought about it. Not once. It didn't even brush his mind that Ren might have committed other crimes. Influencing someone's mind was bad enough. Murder was unacceptable, even if it was to get rid of someone like Snoke. A part of him argued that yes, murder was acceptable. Hux closed his eyes, hard, hard enough for tears to appear at the corner. He didn't want to think about it, about what Ren had done. He didn't want to have the image of him shatter. He knew he was bad news. He just didn't know how badly.

"Rey was not like us. She's not like us. Snoke guided us, my Knights and me. He promised us power. After Luke's training, hearing that we weren't at a full potential was… frustrating. That's why we left the estate and obeyed Snoke. That and some other stuff. But Rey… Rey was the first with enough strength to join the Knights. All the other Force users we had found were weak. We taught her but we couldn't bring her to our level. We had already sank too low."

Ren's voice sounded foreign to Hux's ears. He still had his eyes shut, barely understanding Ren's monologue.

"When send on a mission, we always did what had to be done to keep her hands clean. She had to influence a few chairmen and lawyers but she never really did get the hang of it. Something didn't feel right. We were all wandering in the Dark Side of the Force but Rey remained in the Light. It frustrated Snoke to the point where he left us a simple choice: useful or dead."

The words finally registered in Hux's mind.

"Snoke asked you to kill Rey?" he gasped.

"He asked to make her useful to him or to kill her."

Hux opened his eyes. They were a bit damp but he still managed to keep his emotions in check.

"What happened?"

"His idea of usefulness was simple: obedience to the point of servility and executing the contracts. Rey never believed or trusted Snoke and she obviously was shitty for executing the contracts. Snoke had decided to use her as a high-end escort. Getting close to old perverts, influencing their minds when they were still high, blackmailing them. He had it all planned out."

"Holy shit…"

"I was a lost cause. My Knights… they always followed me, not Snoke, but never protested. They were as bad as me. But Rey. I told them about Snoke's decision, the next minute he was dead. We killed him. I disbanded the Knights and brought Rey to Uncle Luke."

"Holy shit…" Hux repeated, his mind and emotions too much of a turmoil to process Ren's words.

"Rey somehow convinced Luke to help me get back on track. He convinced me to stay. And here we are, the most unlikely trio you will ever find on that damn Earth."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah."

"Holy fucking shit!"

"I know."

Hux wanted to stand up and face Ren, to slap him and to hug him at the same time, to run to Rey and tell her he was sorry for what Snoke forced her to do and thank her for helping him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Now you sound like Gordon Ramsay," Ren teased.

"Is there a risk Snoke might come back?" Hux finally asked because he had to start somewhere.

"None. Well, physically, none. Now, the Force works in strange ways so better be ready in case he comes back as a ghost?"

"Seriously?"

"I've heard rumors about strong Force users coming back as ghosts."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Hux shouted and turned his head to look at Ren who pointedly ignored his glance.

"Afraid not. But don't worry. My Uncle is the best and Rey is a freaking Force bulldozer. I'm not too bad myself. And I know my Knights will come if I call for help," Ren assured him. "You're safe with me."

"Christ… Jesus… You fucking arsehole," Hux cursed and turned to look at the stars. He needed to ground himself and choke his will to flee and catch to first plane for New-York.

"Yeah I know."

"You utter twat!" Hux continued loudly. "And you tell me all this, now, when we talked every day for months! You wait until I'm here, alone, with you, to admit you're a fucking psychopath!"

"What did you want me to do?" Ren protested just as loud. "I liked you! Didn't want to see you run to the police and throw me in jail. Not that that would have worked by the way."

"You could have told me instead of lying."

"I never lied to you. Not once. I couldn't tell you everything is all."

"Right, you conveniently avoided the juicy bits," Hux shot back.

"You knew I did bad things! What did you want me to do? Tell you everything from the start?"

"Yeah, that would have been fucking better than half-truth," Hux snapped and forced himself to remain on the stump, going against his survival instinct.

Ren snorted and Hux could feel him shaking his head. "Hello, I'm Kylo Ren. I talk about mystic shit you don't understand and I've killed people. Wanna fuck?" he retorted sarcastically. "I bet that would have worked out smoothly."

Hux opened his mouth to protest but only an ugly gargle came out. He tried to argue but his mind didn't provide him with a single witty comeback that wasn't dishonest. He gave up after a couple of seconds. Maybe silence was the best answer.

Ren didn't move and neither did Hux. The turmoil in Hux's mind was finally slowing down. His thoughts were circling on the same path as several times before. Hux knew his survival instincts were trying to win over his empathy and logic. The decision had to be taken now. Stay or leave. Every single time Hux found himself in that same pattern about Ren, he had chosen to stay. It all came down to that gut feeling that burned hot whenever he thought of Ren. Six month ago if asked, he would have stabbed Ren and brought his still warm corpse to the police. Now, that possibility flew right out of the window and it came down to a single question: would he accept Ren as a whole?

"I'm a bad person," Ren whispered.

Hux looked at a satellite passing high in the sky. It was so quiet around them. All birds were asleep and even frogs were silent.

"Yes, you are," Hux finally agreed.

Ren hummed.

Such a long time passed that Hux wondered if Ren had fallen asleep until he heard a rather suspicious sniffle. Followed by another and Ren slightly moving against his back. Then he seemed to calm down for a while.

"I can drive you to the airport first thing in the morning," Ren croaked in an almost unrecognizable voice.

"No," Hux chided and immediately heard Ren take a deep breath.

"Does this mean?"

"I'm staying," Hux assured.

"Oh thank the Force," Ren mumbled. "And… what about us?"

"What about us, what?" Hux countered. Of course he knew what Ren wanted to know but Hux needed to hear it coming from Ren's mouth first.

"Do you…" Ren hesitated and swallowed hard. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"How with you?"

"Hux…"

"How with you?" Hux repeated. He knew he was an arse but didn't care.

"Do you still want to talk to me?"

"Yes.

"Do you still want to hang out with me?"

"Yes."

Ren inhaled deeply. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

Hux had to placate a hand over his mouth to not bark a laugh. He cleared his throat, giving time to get over his sudden hilarity. "Yes."

"Do you still want to fuck me?"

"Ren!"

"Right, sorry Hux! I meant, do you still want to be with me? To share my life? To be my positive influence?"

Hux chuckled. "Not sure about being a positive influence, but yes."

"Why?" Ren asked, his voice low again.

"I don't know," Hux replied honestly.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know, just a gut feeling really. Ask me tomorrow when I'm less tired and I'll give you an explanation. Now, I can't. I really don't know."

"Oh." Ren sounded disappointed.

"I won't change my mind, Ren," Hux affirmed. "I'll still want to be your fucking boyfriend tomorrow, you pillock. Just give me time to digest all this and give you a reasonable justification, alright?"

Hux felt Ren's shoulders shake against his back. He withdrew slightly to turn and see what was happening.

"Ren?" he called, leaning on one hand to not fall on the stump.

Ren was sitting straighter, his whole body shaking.

"Ren?" Hux repeated, now worried something was happening like a seizure or something equally bad.

"…friend…"

"What?"

"Boyfriend!" Ren shouted and turned to face Hux, a huge grin on his lips and large wet streaks under his eyes. "You said boyfriend!"

Without any other warning, Ren launched himself at Hux and knocked all air from his lungs, wide arms circling him. It was a small miracle that Hux didn't fall on the ground and he suspected Ren to use the Force to keep them somewhat straight.

"Hux," Ren mumbled against Hux's neck. "Hux, Hux, Hux."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hux assured him. He gladly would have cuddled Ren, caressed his hair and kissed his face, but Ren's awkward embrace had him trapped.

"Thank you."

Ren withdrew just enough to place a wet kiss against Hux's cheek then hid back in the crook of his neck. Hux didn't know what to answer. He said nothing, simply caressing from the tip of his fingers whatever part of Ren he could reach.

"Thank you", Ren repeated and tightened his embrace.

(***)

"Bathroom's free," Ren announced behind Hux.

Hux didn't turn and simply hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes on his luggage that was opened before him. In his hands, a t-shirt and pajama pants. He was still undecided about what to do with those. Either just put the pants on, or just the t-shirt, or just underwear, or nothing. After their silent but enjoyable walk back to the bungalow, Ren had suggested they'd go to bed as both were tired and Ren had to wake up early next morning. Hux had agreed. While Ren was getting a quick shower, Hux had crouched and opened his luggage where he had kept his toilet bag and other belongings he didn't want Ren to see just yet. He eyed the bottle of lube and pack of condoms before hiding them under several boxers.

Now he was facing a dilemma that his exhaustion prevented from solving.

"You alright there?" Ren asked behind him.

According to the ruffling sound, Ren was making himself comfortable in bed.

"Yeah, just getting my stuff," Hux replied and looked at his clothes again. Since he couldn't choose, he decided to copy Ren. He closed his luggage and pushed it back against the wall then stood up. Ren was indeed under the comforter but only his head was emerging, resting on his pillow. He looked utterly ridiculous. "I'll be right back," Hux informed him and went to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, removed his jeans and shirt, and carefully folded them. He emptied his bladder, washed his hands, and splashed some water on his face. He'd take a shower the next morning. Then he put on the pajama pants and t-shirt and left the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he saw Ren lying on his left side, head resting on his hand. It looked as if his leg was bend under the comforter. His torso was bare. He also seemed expectant.

"Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself," Hux replied, his eyes roaming the gorgeous skin he had seen earlier today. Ren's body was art crafted by the gods. Hux was sure of it.

"Fancy seeing you here," Ren continued.

Hux smiled and forced himself to look away. Instead, he walked to the dresser were Ren had freed some space. He placed his clothes then walked to the bed. Ren's eyes were still on him.

"You keep all that?" Ren asked.

"I can lay off the t-shirt," Hux suggested.

"Yeah, get yourself comfortable."

Hux took the hem of t-shirt and started to pull up, slow enough to look natural but give Ren a good view on him. He knew Ren liked his body. He told him so on numerous occasions. Why not make him salivate just a bit.

"That's better," Ren commented when Hux took it all off.

"Like what you see?"

"More than you think."

Hux hummed, a smile on his lips. "Aaaah, I hope the night isn't cold. I'd hate to fall ill," he mentioned in an overly dramatic voice.

"I'll keep you warm."

"Will you now?"

"Oh yeah."

Ren slowly took hold of a corner of the comforter and theatrically threw it off himself, revealing his full naked body, and to Hux's amazement, his cock already half-hard on full display. Hux barely noticed Ren's smirk and quickly twice-raised eyebrows.

"Already?" Hux wondered at how cheesy Ren actually was.

"Dude, I've been harboring a boner the moment I saw you today," Ren complained.

Hux barked a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Well, not the whole day but yeah. I've been having a lot of ups and downs today."

Hux couldn't resist and started to laugh. "You're a horny teenager, Ren."

"For you, I'll be whatever, Hux."

"Just be you, you wanker."

"I did wank while thinking about you. But the real deal is here now," he said with a wide smile. "What do you say? You're in?"

Hux tried to school his expression and knew he failed when Ren's grin grew even wider. "Hmm, I'd like to watch you get off just thinking about me." At this, Hux felt himself getting harder in his pajama. They were both horny teenagers. "Or just by looking at me. But not now!" Hux quickly added when Ren's hand snaked around his shaft. "Not today. Keep your eyes on me."

Once he was sure Ren obeyed and just as slowly as before, Hux removed his pants. His boxer followed. He left them all on the floor. He usually wasn't lazy but he desperately wanted to get his hands on Ren. Masturbating only got him so much satisfaction. He took himself in hand and jerked once before Ren stopped him, mimicking him. Hux grinned and took a step forward only to halt. The last remaining bits of his logic mind reminded him to get the stuff from his luggage. He absolutely refused to have to get up, kneel down and search in the dark when in the middle of pleasuring Ren or being pleasured by his lover. He hurried to the corner next to the front door and opened his luggage. He took the lube and the condoms.

"Good thinking," Ren praised when he realized what Hux was getting.

"I'm clever like that," Hux replied and closed the suitcase, placing it back against the wall to avoid any pinky toe damage.

When he turned around, Ren saw the big bottle of lube. His eyes went wide and he fell back on his pillow, literally laughing his ass off.

"What! That's all they had!" Hux protested.

"That… That's like…" Ren tried to articulate between two barks of laughter. "Like a liter of lube!" Then he hollered, laughing like possibly never before. "You got a liter of lube!"

"For your information, smartass, I had to rush to the drugstore because I didn't have any," Hux explained, slightly vexed from Ren's laughing fit. "They didn't have anything smaller. Just… hospital size ones."

"Fuck, Hux!"

"Yeah, that's the plan!" He threw the lube at Ren, missing him by mere centimeters. "Also got a box of fifty condoms. Picture his face, Ren. Just picture it. Cause that's all I bought from the drug store. My reputation is definitively ruined," Hux falsely lamented, pushing Ren into another laughing fit. "Oh shut it. Fuck you, Ren. And now, fuck me!"

At least that seemed to have the desired effect. Ren soon calmed down but something was off.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd do me tonight," Ren admitted when prompted. "As a celebration or something."

"Oh. Oh! Well…" Hux tried to say. "Yeah, I really want that. That would… yeah! But err…" he made a face. "I'm sorry Ren, I'm seriously exhausted and I want to make it good for you. Do you mind if tonight…"

"Of course I don't mind, come on, Hux. I really like both ways," Ren hurried to reassure Hux. "I'd love to have you and I'll be fine if you prefer to bottom only."

Hux shook his head. "I like both ways too," he explained. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," Ren replied with a wide smile then gently tapped the space next to him. "Come on now. You'll catch a cold."

Hux shook his head and immediately complied while Ren put the lube and condom on the bedside table. As soon as he finally laid next to Ren, he covered them with the comforter, enveloping them both in warmth and softness. He also could feel heat radiating from Ren. It was endearing. The whole man was, really. Ren slightly squirmed toward Hux and gently caressed his cheekbone with his fingertip, then his cheek with the back of his finger until he reached his jaw. He cupped Hux's head and leaned toward him.

"I missed you so fucking much," Ren whispered against Hux's lips, who smiled and closed his eyes.

"Me too."

The kiss started with a delicate pressure of Ren's lips against his. So chaste. So incredibly gentle. Hux's heart hammered behind his ribs. He snaked his arm around his lover's waist to keep him close. Ren withdrew by millimeters only and Hux reopened his eyes. He was met with the brightest and most gorgeous brown eyes he had ever seen. Eyes so deep and soulful Hux felt he could drown in them and die a happy man.

The next kiss lasted a little longer than just a peck, only a bit more insistent than before. Hux saw Ren lick his lips and unconsciously mimicked the gesture, leaving a wet trail on his lower lip. Ren immediately kissed him again, harder, with intent. Hux felt as if a dam inside him broke. He leaned against Ren and cupped his face, opening his mouth at the same time. He needed more. That was way beyond want. It was need. When he felt Ren's tongue finally touch his, he moaned and sucked and Ren replied in earnest. He felt lightheaded but that might have been because Ren was holding him tight against him, rolling over for Hux to be completely on top of him. They kissed harder. They kissed longer. They kissed deeper. They were left breathless one second and the other they kissed again, more adamantly, more passionately. Until Ren jolted beneath Hux.

"Ren," Hux whispered.

"Fuck, I think I'll come if we keep on kissing," Ren said.

"Are you giving me a challenge?"

Hux felt Ren's hand slide from his upper back down to his ass where a cheek received a good squeeze. A single finger nudged his hole.

"How about this?" Ren asked.

"Get the lube."

"You think there'll be enough?" Ren teased.

As a retort, Hux rolled his hips, making Ren moan and let his head fall back. "Get. The. Lube."

Ren groaned and pated the bedside table, trying to look at what he was doing. "That was cheap."

"Huh huh," Hux hummed, now having perfect access to Ren's jugular he was kissing, biting, sucking, biting again, sucking harder.

After a couple of embarrassing minutes where they had to remove the plastic wrap and cap, Ren started to coat his fingers with lube while Hux laid on his back and played with himself. It had been so many month, he knew he wouldn't last long. When Ren was finally ready, he positioned himself before Hux who had his legs closed, just to tease his lover. With his clean hand, Ren gently grabbed an ankle and moved it, coaxing Hux to open wider, which he did. He fell on his elbows and crawled closer to Hux who did not lose sight of Ren a single second, eyes always fixed on him. The desire he read in his eyes were enough to fuel his own pleasure. Hux was painfully hard.

Now Ren was only millimeters from his cock while his fingers gently circled his hole. Hux felt a finger breach him. It had been so long. So very long. He relaxed, easing the passing as much as he could though he knew Ren would have to prepare him before he could penetrate him.

"Hux…" Ren whispered.

"Go on, Ren. It feels good."

As a second digit pressed, Ren licked Hux's shaft from base to tip then took it in his mouth and started to suck, making Hux's eyes roll back.

Hux placed his hands on Ren's mane and gripped him tight, moaning his name while trying to warn him. "Ren, I… I can't…" He felt his orgasm built though he didn't want to come just yet, but the slow push and pull of Ren's thick fingers in him and his mouth all around him was too much. He tugged at a handful of hair strands. "Ren, I'm close," Hux managed to say. When he saw the very proud expression Ren was harboring, he rolled his eyes. "Add one more, okay?"

Ren nodded and prepared Hux some more, brushing that sweet spot ever so lightly that started to frustrate Hux. At least he didn't feel so close as to come in Ren's mouth.

"One more," Ren said after a while.

"Three is enough."

"I'm big," Ren insisted. "And you're tight."

Hux hesitated. It had been a really, really, long time and his toys weren't as long and thick as Ren. Better safe than sorry. He nodded. "Okay."

Adding a fourth finger was almost too much for Hux. Thankfully Ren decided to go against Hux's words and started to lick his cock once more, gently sucking the tip, kissing his lower belly here and there. Even the suckling on his inner thighs did help and Hux felt pleasure again.

When Ren pulled his fingers out, Hux sighed and shook his head. "Damn, it's really been a long time," he said, a little ashamed at having to force Ren to be gentle to the extreme, which he had been. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you talking about? I loved it. You're so tight and full of expressions."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I wish you could see yourself. You're fucking gorgeous," Ren insisted, awe audible in his voice.

"So are you, Ren," Hux replied and gestured for Ren to lean toward him to kiss him deeply.

"Kylo," Ren whispered when the kiss ended. "Like this, just us, Kylo."

"Kylo," Hux repeated.

"Ready?" Ren asked, nuzzling Hux with his long nose.

"Yes."

Ren got a condom that he rolled on his cock and coated with lube. He aligned himself and, never leaving Hux's glance for even a second, gently pushed in. Hux held his breath. Ren really was big but also felt nice after so long. Hux couldn't turn his gaze from Ren. His eyes were calling at him. He cupped Ren's face with one hand while the other placed a strand of hair behind his ear. God, he loved those ears. When Ren was fully seated, they both sighed. Ren looked strained. Hux knew he was forcing himself to not move just yet, giving Hux time to adjust. He was grateful. Hux couldn't remember being so full.

"Move, please, Kylo," Hux asked after a couple of seconds when he felt ready.

Ren immediately complied, pulling out almost all the way to push back in. Soon, Hux's pleasure built again. He was close and couldn't prevent moans from escaping his lips. Not that Ren was any better. Drops of sweat were slowly running along his temple, his jaw was set tight and his groans sounded more and more like a litany of Hux's name. His hips thrusts were more and more vigorous and when Hux circled his legs around Ren, the angle was simply perfect, each push and pull rubbing at his spot.

"Kylo," Hux whimpered.

Ren stopped, placing a hand on Hux's cock and jerked him while thrusting again. It took only a couple of seconds before Hux came all over Ren and his own belly in a groan.

"Kylo," Hux repeated while riding his orgasm. "Kylo."

However Ren increased his pace, hips snapping hard against Hux's cheeks, hitting his prostate just right, his hand not leaving Hux's cock. It was too much, almost painful. Hux started to protest but Ren continued until Hux's second orgasm hit him.

"Jesus Christ!" Hux shouted. "Kylo!"

Too lost in his second orgasm, Hux didn't realize Ren had come too until he let himself fall on Hux. Though now it was harder to breath, Hux didn't mind, too far off his own cloud of peace. They both kept quiet, catching their breath, letting their hearts slow down from the ride. Hux took several minutes to come back. Ren had his head on his chest and Hux noticed he was gently petting Ren's hair. Again, that was something unusual for him as he tended to get away from his lovers once his high wore off. But then… Ren…

"You alright?" Hux asked after a while, still caressing his mane.

"Hmm…"

Hux chuckled. "You made me come."

"Hmm."

"Twice."

"I'm that good," Ren replied, voice muffled.

"That was…"

"Incredible? Fantastic?"

"Unexpected."

Ren groaned. "Talk about compliment."

"You were great."

Ren stood a little straighter and looked at Hux, a huge smile on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Hux who could feel the intensity of Ren's emotions behind it. Unless Hux had read them in his eyes. Or they were a reflection of his own. He kissed Ren back, not wanting to let him go.

After a long exchange, Ren moved a little and made a face.

"I better get something to clean us up," Ren explained then stood up and walked to the bathroom while removing the condom. Hux had seen more glamorous things than that.

Indeed, Hux started to feel gross. A wet towel would be welcome. Ren returned just a couple of seconds later and started to clean them. Hux soon felt better, less sweaty, less sticky. Ren threw the towel on the floor and joined Hux back in bed and literally clung to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hux soothed him while caressing Ren's biceps and shoulders.

"Still can't believe you're finally here," Ren admitted. "I've waited for so long. And I was so scared you wouldn't wait…"

"Hmm. I'm here now."

Ren grumbled a little. "Will you stay?"

"As long as I can."

"I mean after."

Hux hesitated. That sounded good actually. Like a sudden possibility he hadn't thought about which would be both nice and convenient. "I need to think about it with a clear head," he explained.

Ren hummed in acknowledgement. "How you feel?" he asked.

"Good," Hux said. "Tired but good."

"Better call it a night then."

"Yeah," Hux agreed.

Ren fluffed his pillow, then Hux's. He rearranged the comforter and covered both their bodies with it. Hux only hesitated a second before sliding to Ren and placing his head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, more than okay."

Ren slid his arm around Hux and held him against him.

"More than okay," he repeated and kissed the top of Hux's head.

"You're so cheesy," Hux stated but liked that gesture. It was strangely comforting and welcoming. He felt good and finally at peace in Ren's arms.

"You're cheesy!" Ren protested, making Hux chuckle. "Yeah well, I do what I want," he grumbled and kissed Hux's head again.

"The light?" Hux asked.

"Got it."

Ren made a simple hand gesture and immediately the lights went out.

"Very convenient," Hux commented a closed his eyes, knowing he would fall asleep then wake up the next day to see Ren again. He held on Ren tighter.

(to be continued)


	16. Chapter 16

The canoe was floating around the middle of the lake, aimlessly, silently while a small breeze gently pushed strands of hair over Hux's forehead. Above, the sky was blue and speckled with mutton-white clouds. Beneath, the dark greenish water on the lake was lapping at the canoe, slowly lulling Hux to sleep. His pillow was exceptionally comfortable, warm and soft, though a bit hairy legged. The moment was ideal. Behind him, Ren was absentmindedly caressing his bright copper hair and Hux repaid the favor by playing with Ren's knees or calves. Hux wasn't even sure if Ren's position was comfortable but he hadn't complained so far, that was encouraging.

Hux's stay was almost over. He had to leave the next day but really wasn't looking forward to going back to the big city. Between the chores he could help with, looking at Ren, Rey and Luke meditate, or assisting to training sessions, his time had flown faster than he had imagined. He loved watching Ren meditate but his favorite was seeing him spar with Rey. They were using some sorts of wooden kendo swords and the sheer energy both emitted was mesmerizing. Hux never could turn his gaze away. Especially from Ren. There was such an aura surrounding him, it always made Hux shiver. Be it the Force or anything else, he didn't care. Ren was just so intense and focused. Hux loved it.

If he was being honest, he really enjoyed spending time in the estate. It was so out of this world but still connected, it was perfect. He grew accustomed to Rey and Luke though he still couldn't grasp Luke's character. However, he was deadset to introduce Phasma to Rey.

"What are you thinking about?" Ren whispered in his ear.

"Can't you tell?" Hux replied lazily.

"I know you don't think about me," Ren replied and Hux could hear the smirk.

Hux hummed and turned his head so he could snuggled in the crook of Ren's neck and shoulder. "How do you know?"

"I don't see a boner, hence you're not thinking about me," Ren explained, making Hux chuckle.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Ren exclaimed loudly, sitting a little straighter and disrupting Hux's perfect position.

"Yes, your fault. I think I came dry yesterday."

"Oh…"

"You're so demanding."

Ren settled back and started to play with Hux's hair on the back on his head. "You were amazing," he simply.

"So were you. Not too sore?"

Ren slightly shook his head, some strand of hair that weren't long enough to reach the bun tickled Hux's nose. "Am good. Why, you offering tonight?"

"I think we should practice abstinence," Hux replied with most casual tone. "After all we'll be apart for a while, better start getting used to it now." He shrieked when Ren pulled his hair a little too roughly as a punishment.

"No blowjob for you tonight, then."

"God, how will I ever live on without your-" Hux stood a little straighter and kissed Ren's chin, "gorgeous-" he kissed his cheek "lips around my cock." Straining his arms to keep upright, he kissed Ren's lips, small pecks until Ren gave up and held him to kiss him deeply, properly.

"You're a fucking tease," Ren whispered against Hux's lips.

"You're way worse. Just looking at you makes me want to shag you," Hux replied.

"Likewise."

After heated kisses and tender touches, Hux felt Ren become more insistent, his hands traveling lower, padding at his soft lower belly and slipping fingertips under his pants. Hux didn't hesitate. He pinched random hair on Ren's legs and pulled, making his lover groan.

"Not here," Hux chastised. "It's not sanitary. And I don't want to fall in the lake."

"If I remember—"

"Yes, I know," Hux cut him off. "Strand is okay, in the middle, no way. You can tell me a hundred times there are no alligators, I still won't believe you."

Ren sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Plus, by the time we reach your cabin, I'll be really horny."

"Fuck, Hux!" Ren barked. "You can't say stuff like that! I'm already half-hard!"

Hux chuckled and tried to find a good leisure position again. "I can feel that."

"You're a monster," Ren protested without real vigor.

"Monster dick," Hux retorted.

"Tight ass."

"Horny teenager."

"Big mouth."

"Stamina addict."

Ren kept silent for several seconds before laughing so hard the canoe shook beneath them. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know, my brain is turned off, shut up," Hux grumbled. Usually his retorts were better than this. But he was just feeling so good. He was feeling secure and loved and if his wittiness decided to take a stroll for the day, he wouldn't complain and just enjoy Ren's presence.

Another good thirty minutes passed with just them cuddling and sometimes exchanging chaste kisses when Ren started to fidget. Hux gently slapped his calf, knowing very well Ren wouldn't talk or know where to start if he didn't push him.

"Speak or be drowned," Hux warned.

Ren's embraced slightly tightened around his slim frame. "I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"To be honest, neither do I, but I have a job and responsibilities. I can't let—"

"I know! I know, alright?" Ren protested a bit too vigorously. "Let me complain, okay? I just want to complain. I know there's nothing that'll make you stay here. Just, let me complain."

Hux hummed. He gave several seconds of silence before nuzzling Ren's neck. "I want to stay and you're the reason why. But, before I quit my job or you take the decision to live with me, I have to go back and work."

There was a moment when none spoke. Hux knew that didn't bode well. Ren couldn't keep anything in. If he did, it would come out in an ugly way. "Would you?" Ren asked in a low voice. Hux gave him time to clarify. "Would you quit your job? For me?"

Were they really talking about this? Hux shook his head. "I love my job. I love Takodatech magazine. I love what I do," he replied. "Without it, I'd go crazy. It's a question of balance, Ren. Just like only work is not entirely fulfilling; only being here wouldn't either." He took a deep breath. "If I stay here without work, I'm sure I'll go crazy and build a super-weapon and blast this damn planet to smithereens." He turned his head and tried to look at Ren but he had his eyes closed. "I'd go equally crazy if I go back to the city and work my ass off and not be with you. I have a tendency to cut people off my life and I don't want to end up like a recluse living only with cats." As Ren still didn't comment, he kept on talking. "It's fine for a while, but then you start to lose yourself."

"Everything is about balance," Ren said. "I know. I just want to be selfish and keep you with me."

"The Force will keep you company while I'm gone. I'm sure you can give yourself a Force-wank," Hux teased to cheer Ren up.

"That's not how the Force works!"

"Oh, so you've already tried?"

Ren snorted but the little stretch at the corner of his lips made it clear he was now alright. The moment had passed, Hux could feel it but he really wanted to be heard.

"I'll wait for you or I'll get a new job here, alright?" he said, voice and face serious.

"Yeah…" Ren whispered.

"Give me time."

Ren let his forehead rest against Hux's head. He nodded but didn't add anything. Hux rode him through his emotions by gently caressing his forearms and knees, petting and cuddling as much as he could until Ren's embrace loosen a bit.

"Let's get back in the cabin, alright?" Hux suggested.

Ren hummed and slowly they both sat straighter. Hux slid a bit further down the canoe and grabbed the paddles. He gave one to Ren while keeping the other. Without waiting for Ren to be ready, he started to row. Soon, thanks to Ren's vigorous paddling, they headed toward the strand quite fast. In just under five minutes, they reached the shore and were hoisting the canoe to let it dry on land. Ren turned to Hux with a lopsided grin and Hux knew what was going to follow. However, before Ren could suggest they take a bite before he had to meditate for a while, his smile stopped short and his eyes were a strange mixture of anger and apprehension.

"Ren? What's going on?" Hux asked when Ren seemed frozen in place.

That's when Hux caught it. A motor noise, something he hadn't heard in almost a week? It was approaching fast.

"Expecting someone?"

Ren frowned but did not comment. The vehicle reached the small parking lot in seconds and all Hux could hear was the sudden silence when the motor got cut, followed by hideous creaking noises that rubbed Hux the wrong way.

"Ren?" he called once again to no avail. His lover's eyes were fixated on the path were several seconds later two figures appeared.

From the main bungalow, Hux saw Luke, wearing his usual kimono, and Rey hurry to meet the newcomers. He was too far away to see who they were but one of them was incredibly tall. When he turned once more to face Ren, his face showed only fury.

"Ren? What's happening?" Hux asked again, hurrying to stand in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Han Solo," Ren gritted between his teeth.

Hux turned and watched how the two newcomers hugged Luke and Rey. If he squinted, he had to admit the smaller one matched Han Solo's shape. He faced Ren once more. He didn't need to ask if Ren was sure. His general attitude was a dead giveaway.

"What will you do?" he asked instead.

Ren's nostrils flared. He was so tense he almost trembled. His fists were closed. When Hux was about to speak again, Ren took a step forward. It was all the warning needed for Hux to quickly stand aside and see Ren take furious steps toward his family. After a long sigh, Hux hurried to catch up with him. When he reached him, he thought he'd hear Ren grumble or moan or whine or anything. But he was silent, his eyes never leaving Han Solo, which was more frightening than an all-out burst. The loving and a bit awkward Ren he got to learn over these months all but vanished to show a predator, focused and tensed, ready to jump on his prey. Hux could feel Ren's energy, as during his sparring sessions with Rey, but here there was no restrain.

"Ren," he tried to call, a little scared the meeting might end with blood and a corpse. Though he grew to like Rey and somewhat accepted the Skywalkers and affiliate, he'd rather them getting hurt than himself. Call him selfish but he intended to live a long life with all his limbs intact and not chopped by an angry Ren. "Ren!"

They were just a few meters from the little gathering and Ren's cold concentration got the better of Hux. In a desperate gesture to calm his lover, he reached toward him and laid a hand on his inner elbow, trying to slow him down. It only resulted in Ren brusquely shaking him off and turning a furious look on him. At this very moment, Hux swore he saw Ren's eyes glow a strange yellow and red color. He gasped and let him go, as if thunder had struck him and ran through his body. It took him a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts and run after Ren once more.

When Hux finally reached the group, Ren's murderous intent seemed to have reached a more acceptable level. He was now shouting at Luke's face while gesturing at his father.

"THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"

There was definitively no question there but it lowered Hux's stress a little. The noisier, the better. Silent and deadly was to be feared. Loud and animated could be reasoned with.

"Calm down, Ben," he heard Han Solo say in a tired voice.

"Calm down, Kylo," Luke said almost at the same time.

"Yeah, chill, Kylo," Rey added.

"I AM CALM!" Ren roared.

A sort of groan to Hux's left made him turn head and make a double take when he saw the very tall, very hairy, very beardy man accompanying Han Solo.

"Chewbacca?" Hux asked.

"Yep," the man replied in his usual almost unintelligible gurgle.

"Don't tell me you're also involved with this shenanigan?" Hux sighed. Chewbacca only shrugged, making Hux shake his head.

"OUT!" Ren roared, one finger pointing to Han but still addressing Luke.

"You're so not chill, Kylo," Rey snorted.

Ren growled and took a step further, almost head-butting with his uncle's forehead. "Get. Them. Out. Of. Here."

"You know I can't do that. He's my brother-in-law. And your father," Luke replied a little too matter-of-factly.

"You." Ren stopped to inhale sharply. "You told him I'm here, traitor!" he spat with anger.

"Actually, it's your little foxy boyfriend who told me," Han corrected.

"What?!" both Ren and Hux exclaimed at the same time. Ren turned to face Hux who saw the hurt in his eyes before it turned to a hard gaze. Hux felt his heart break, as if a spear pierced right through it.

Ren gritted his teeth before trying to speak. "You did—"

"I didn't!" Hux interrupted him and gestured toward Han. "I didn't even know where you lived before getting the plane tickets! And you know I would have told you. I don't keep secrets from you," he tried to reason with Ren.

"Oh, you did, kiddo," Han insisted and Hux hated that haughty note in his tone. "A while back, even."

Hux opened his mouth but before he could utter a single word, Ren had once again turned toward Luke and snarled "He goes or I go."

Luke held his hands a little higher, trying to calm Ren down without any result. "Let's just talk, okay?" he suggested, Rey vigorously nodding next to him. "Maybe it's finally time for you to-"

"NEVER!" Without any warning, Ren turned around and headed to his bungalow.

They all sighed, though Chewbacca let out a strange gargle that Hux interpreted as a sigh.

"I told you nothing, old man," Hux insisted, shooting a side-glance at Han.

"You did, you just didn't know you did," Han replied. "At that convention," he explained. "You told me enough."

"And strangely, you decided to show up unannounced now?" Hux retorted. "What were the odds, after so long."

Han shrugged. "I just felt like it was a good time."

"I'll go talk to him," Rey decided.

Luke laid a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him alone," he said. "He has a lot on his mind."

"When doesn't he?" Hux commented.

Luke hummed and watched his nephew walk in long strides, almost reaching his cabin. "Let's get inside, I'll make some tea."

"Make it drinkable for me, will'ya?" Han asked, already following his brother in law.

Chewbacca seemed to approve. Or he hurt his pinky toe on a stair, Hux wasn't sure, he never really understood the man.

"One shot of liquid courage, got it!" Rey chirped with a way too big smile on her face.

In just a few seconds, Hux was left alone in front of the main cabin. He could hear the voices through the door, a quick laugh from Rey, something snarky from Han, a roar from Chewbacca. He just stood there. His eyes hadn't left Ren's bungalow where his lover had disappeared into. He knew the best course of action was to let him get some steam off. Ren was impulsive, rash, and obviously had very serious anger-management issues with his father. Nothing new here. But he was also caring, loving, sweet, funny, and right now very much alone and possibly frustrated.

"Hux?" Rey's voice came clearer behind him. "You're coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute," he answered but didn't turn.

When he heard the door close, it felt like a kick in the rear and without thinking he headed toward Ren's bungalow. His walking pace soon made way to running and only after a handful of seconds he was knocking at Ren's door.

"GO AWAY!" Ren roared from inside.

"ALRIGHT BUT LET ME GET MY STUFF FIRST!" Hux shouted back just as loud.

There was no answer, only heavy footsteps that stomped his way. The door opened wide and Hux witnessed the whirlwind of emotions that was Ren's face. Hurt, anger, frustration, hurt again and… Hux squinted, not believing what he noticed. Tears. Sadness? But already Ren had turned, leaving Hux dumbstruck at the entrance.

"If you're here to ask me to calm down," Ren said, back turned and voice harsh, "you can fuck right off."

Hux took a good look at him. He was pacing, his fists furiously clenching and unclenching. Three steps to the right, stop, turn, three to the left, stop, exhale, breath in, three steps to the right, stop. A lion in a cage. "I'm not," Hux finally said.

Ren's shoulders tensed even more. "Then what? Laugh at me? Cause my life is a big joke, right?"

Hux shook his head and looked at Ren who resumed his pacing. By each turn, it seemed he sank deeper in that strange self-depreciating anger. The huffing and puffing were getting louder and Hux could hear him mumble but did not manage to understand any word. The pacing was now accompanied by shoulders rolling. Ren's whole body was as taut as a bow's string. Hux stepped forward but went unnoticed by Ren. Hux took that as both a bad and an encouraging sign which gave him enough courage for his next gesture. He wasn't able to predict the future like Luke or maybe Ren and knew there was a high chance he might get decked but the only thing that mattered now was to get Ren out of his mindset with whatever mean necessary. Luckily, the cabin was really small and it only took two seconds before Ren was back near Hux. That's when Hux decided to take action.

He leveled his left hand and smacked it so hard on Ren's ass that the sound echoed in the bungalow and Hux could feel his palm burn.

"WHA—" Ren started and turned to Hux, both furious and not understanding why his lover would do that.

Hux took his chance, Ren now stopping for him to step forward and stand tall before him. Before Ren could say or do anything, Hux had wrapped his arms around Ren's torso and was hugging him tight, his own body flushed against Ren's, his head resting on his shoulder, and nose buried in the crook of his neck. Ren was so furious his body was radiating heat like never before and Hux could feel the sweat absorbed by the cotton of his longshoreman.

"What…" Ren started, his body stiff and unmoving.

"Shh…"

Hux had hoped it would take a couple of seconds for Ren to break this pacing and anger cycle, but he was wrong. He doesn't know for how long they stood like this, Hux not letting Ren go while he remained still as a statue. The only noticeable improvement was that Ren had stopped huffing. Slowly, Hux felt Ren relax a bit under his fingers. It took a long while before strong arms returned the hug and a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Ren whispered. "It's…" he sighed. "I can't deal with him."

Hux hummed. "Apologies accepted, but you have other people to apologize to."

"I know… I'm such a fool. I can't even get my anger in check when it's about my family. Even after two years."

Hux tighten his grip around Ren. He understood though he never really experienced what Ren was living through. Not everyone had an analytic mind that compartmentalized each and every reaction and thought and emotion. And to be subject to raw feelings like Ren was unknown territory for Hux.

"Will you be able to deal with your father?" Hux asked after a while.

"I don't know," Ren replied honestly.

"Come with me," Hux suggested. "We can leave today instead of tomorrow and rent a car. The drive will be long but it's better than the bus."

Ren shifted a little and meet Hux's gaze. "Really?"

Hux nodded. "If you cannot deal with your family right now, I offer you a few days or weeks away from them until you feel calm enough to face them," he offered. "I have to insist it's a temporary alternative because you still need to deal with them," he insisted. "But for the time being, it's the best I can offer."

Ren hugged him tighter, making it hard for Hux to breath. "Thank you," Ren simply said and kissed his forehead again.

"Good, good, now get off, give me air," Hux rasped.

Ren loosen a little and kissed Hux on his lips. First a gentle press, then more deeply, and Hux felt himself relax. Even Ren seemed less tense and if his lips slowly traveling to his neck were a giveaway, Hux would swear his lover had an intention behind those gestures. However, as Ren sucked and licked on Hux's delicate skin under his ear, it was clear the moment of comfort was shifting to something more intimate.

"Ren, really?" Hux asked but letting Ren do as he pleased. "Now?"

"Just…" came Ren's muffled voice "I don't want to think about it. Not now." A particularly enthusiastic suck made Hux whimper. "Please?" Ren asked.

"Alright," Hux caved in. "But get cleaned up, you're filthy."

Ren growled and after kissing the full length of Hux's jaw, he turned and hurried to the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, Hux heard Ren undress followed shortly by the sound of him relieving his bladder. Hux really needed to breach the bathroom door subject with him.

While Ren was busy, Hux started to remove his clothes and fold them before placing them over his suitcase. He'd deal with the rest of his stuff later as for now he preferred to give Ren a good time. And, if he could benefit from Ren's mouth and gorgeous cock, who would he be to complain? Though, if Ren took his time in the shower, there were chances he'd ask Hux to top and cuddle him. But not really cuddle him, just whisper sweet words and praises to his ear. Definitely nothing there about cuddling. Hux shook his head. Ren's need for affection had been so easy to spot after the first hours together, Hux was almost ashamed to use it to calm him down. Almost.

Once entirely naked, Hux turned and looked at the bed in a desperate state of disarray. He crawled on top of the comforter and retrieved the pillows. After fluffing them up, he placed them against the bedhead just the way Ren likes it. Once done, he crawled backward. That's when he heard a loud gasp. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see a Ren, mouth agape, staring at his rear, while a furious red was spreading all over his cheeks and neck. Hux looked lower, his lover as naked as him, little water droplets slowly making their way downward. Then Hux noticed Ren's cock.

"Oh, come on, seriously?" Hux teased while slightly swaying his hips. "Just that is enough?"

"Hnn hnn," Ren groaned, his eyes not leaving Hux's ass. "Sorry…"

Hux turned and coughed a laugh before looking back at Ren.

"How about…" he paused just long enough for the tension to rise. "Like this?" he asked, letting himself fall on his elbow, his rear now on plain view.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ren swore, making Hux chuckle.

"Get the lube and get on with it," he ordered Ren, feeling himself swelling under Ren's desire.

He didn't have to wait long before feeling Ren's large hands on him and massage his ass cheeks. A gentle bite came next, then Ren's tongue that licked him all the way up.

"Kylo," Hux moaned, not having expected Ren's action nor that he'd enjoy that. "Keep going," he encouraged his lover.

(***)

Hux did not want to get up. But that was generally the case after having sex with Ren. Though all their times in bed were closer to love making than just a quick fuck to release the tension. Well, Hux was sure of his feelings, not so much about Ren's but if his large arms wrapped tight around his waist were anything to go by, Hux was almost certain his feelings were reciprocated.

He shifted a little and sure enough Ren held him tighter. Who was he to protest? Hux let his head rest in the crook of Ren's neck and shoulder while his right hand gently stroked his ear. Hux had a new fascination with his ears since Ren finally let him see them without any strategically placed strand of hair. He could even kiss them without Ren mumbling some nonsense.

"Ren, if we want to rent a car, we better get moving," Hux mumbled against Ren's skin. "We need to pick-up a car before all renting offices are closed."

It was really really hard to move. Ren was so soft, comfortable, and warm. When he didn't get any reply, he asked again to no avail. He had no other choice but use his secret weapon. Without any warning, he wriggled his forefinger in Ren's ear, making him shriek and sit up.

"Seriously, Hux?" Ren groaned.

"Hush now," Hux replied and got out of bed, his legs still a bit wobbly and sore from their last activities. "Do you want to leave or not?"

Ren stretched, long and loud until a pop could be heard, then he scratched his head before placing his elbows on his knees. "Actually, no," he answered, his gaze on Hux.

"Alright. Why the change?"

"I hate you Hux," Ren sighed. "I hate you so much."

As there was no venom in those words but only tenderness, Hux raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, that's new. Glad you could sort your feelings out. That doesn't answer my question, though."

Ren didn't move but he lowered his eyes. "When you were in China," Ren started in a low voice. "I called you." Hux nodded, he remembered that in fine details. "I was a mess." Hux nodded again. That was more a global statement about Ren than a specific moment of distress. "And I called you and you were willing to help," Ren explained. "We had, like, fucked once. And just texted, but that was it. And you were ready to help. Even with Temsha making your life difficult."

Hux shrugged. "That was the right thing to do. And please, leave your girlfriend out of this conversation? I'd rather not talk about her while we're both naked and my ass stings."

"Girlfriend? Temsha?" Ren repeated with a frown, his gaze back on Hux. "She's not my girlfriend, come on."

"Ah. Good."

"We fucked a few times, but that was a long time ago," Ren continued.

"Jesus," Hux said while rolling his eyes.

"You think she's my girlfriend? No, she's a friend. And possibly a rival cause you caught her eye," Ren retorted.

"I'm so gay."

"So gay for me?" Ren tried with a little smirk.

"So gay and so your boyfriend," Hux corrected, making Ren's smile huge.

"My boyfriend, yeah. I like the sound of that," Ren said in a low voice. The moment stretched on, Hux was too absorbed in Ren's pure joy to say anything. "Anyway," Ren continued, "you were willing to help when we barely knew each other. And now you're willing to help again. And there's nothing, absolutely nothing forcing you to." He shook his head in dismay.

"Apart that I'm your boyfriend?" Hux asked with a smirk. Seeing Ren process his feelings and emotions was captivating.

"Apart that I'm your boyfriend," Ren repeated, his voice a little lower. He cleared his throat then got out of bed, facing Hux from the other side. "And you, with your eyes and your will to help me… I just want to become better than I am. I want to do you good and make you proud." He took a deep inhale. "I'm gonna talk to Han," he declared, his tone decisive.

Hux nodded. There was a lot he wanted to say about it but he felt now wasn't the time. Especially if Ren took that decision himself, without being pushed by anyone. He filed all this 'make you proud' and 'to become better' in a neat little room on his mind that he labeled as 'Ren is a mess'.

"Let's clean up and face them," Hux said.

"Yeah, don't want them to smell—"

"Nope," Hux interrupted. "I don't want to hear it!" Ren chuckled and walked toward the bathroom. "And what were my eyes doing with all this?" Hux suddenly wondered.

"Huh, that's a long explanation," Ren replied. "For later."

Hux sighed and followed Ren. He really needed to wash. Everywhere.

(***)

As they stood, freshly washed and dressed, in front of the main cabin, standing tall and proud, they could hear the voices and laughs coming from behind the closed doors. Hux shot a quick glance at Ren who showed only determination on his face.

"Are you alright?" Hux asked him, facing the bungalow once more.

"Yeah."

The slight quiver in Ren's voice was the only hint of his discomfort.

"Actually," Ren suddenly said while turning to Hux. "There's this thing…"

He cupped Hux's jaw and kissed him. Once. Twice.

"Didn't you have enough?" Hux asked against Ren's lips.

"Never," his lover replied and kissed him again.

Then, Ren turned swiftly around and walked up the stairs to the cabin's door. He opened them and immediately the chatter died. As agreed between them, Ren would have to face his father alone. Which meant Hux had to stay behind and wait until either come out.

"Everybody, out," Ren ordered, his voice loud and dictating. "No, you stay," he added, most likely to Han.

A couple of seconds later, Hux was met by Rey, Luke and Chewbacca. Luke was eyeing him a little suspiciously which Hux didn't like one bit.

"How did you manage?" Luke asked, his arms crossed and hidden under his kimono folds.

"Manage what?"

"Make him talk to Han."

"I didn't," Hux replied, eyes on the cabin.

"You didn't," Luke repeated, rolling the words on his tongue as if to savor them.

Rey turned to Hux, blinking in the setting sun. "Really? How did that happen?"

"He said he was going to talk to Han," Hux explained. "That's all. I didn't tell him to. Ren is really not someone you can force to do something against his will."

Rey and Luke nodded solemnly as Chewbacca growled his approval.

"I hope no-one dies in there," Rey sighed.

"I trust Ren," Hux simply said. "I'm proud of him and I trust him."

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
